Copper for a Kiss
by Lady Cleo
Summary: Alternate ‘Verse: When fate takes a turn and Simon is unable to liberate River from the Academy, Jayne finds himself accidentally rescuing the crazy girl from her tormentors.
1. Chapter One: Ariel

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Alternate 'Verse: When fate takes a turn and Simon is unable to liberate River from the Academy, Jayne finds himself accidentally rescuing the crazy girl from her tormentors.

Chapter One: Ariel.

2517 Early January.

Jayne Cobb was a man to be feared. A man to be reckoned with. A man who wouldn't hesitate to backstab and a man who would always go for the better deal. Jayne Cobb was also a gorram fool. Or at least that's what he was calling himself right now.

The brightly lit boulevard bustled with patrons: men in fancy pants and women in sparkling dresses. Around him the shops displayed ridiculous prices for fancy frippery like silver slippers and useless gold antiques that wouldn't fetch a decent price on the black market. It disgusted him, watching the happy fools' waste money, but not as much as he disgusted himself right now.

A bad feeling had taken up residence within the back Jayne's mind and was tossing his stomach around. It was a nagging feeling that made him jumpy and skittish like a newborn colt. Try as he might to ignore it, it just kept on poking his brains and flipping his stomach. When that happened, Jayne knew something was gonna go wrong.

With such a feeling running around his gut he started regretting things, and Jayne Cobb hated regretting things. 'Specially regretting stupid things, like not takin' that job with Marco a year back or moving to the big leagues of the Core Planets. Both were things that had made him a richer man, things that shouldn't be regretted. Of course with this feeling floating around his gut, he got a fairly decent impression that he was going to regret both changes come tomorrow.

Pushing through the crowds Jayne worked towards the rendezvous point, watching the fancible rich gorram fools scuff at imitations of imitations. He ignored the pretty girl that batted her eyelashes at him. Rich ladies like her never stayed interested in his kind, just liked to flirt, promise things, only to run back home before anything could get started.

Not that he didn't already question what in the seven hells of Buddha he'd been thinking when he decide to start playing in the big times, working for the bigger bastards. Sure the past year had given him loads of fun, shit loads of cash, and even a brief glance into how the other half lived. But the price he was paying was a little too steep for his liking. The game was wearing him down and more than once he found himself missing the old measly seven percents, of working for hire, doing dirty deeds for dirty men on the Rim.

Jayne Cobb had prided himself on always knowing what he was getting himself into and when to get himself out, and he realized that his gut was finally getting around to telling him that coming to work the Cores had been a mistake for more than one reason.

Hunching his shoulders over, Jayne moved more into the shadows of the buildings, steering clear of the fancible shoppers. He turned a corner heading down a darker alley towards the less prettified portion of town. Towards streets that were more his style- filled with petty crooks and men for hire, people that suited him better.

Working the Outer Rim had taught him to blend in with the crowds, to remain inconspicuous so as to get the job done, be a face that few remembered unless he wanted them too. Here on the Cores he always managed to stick out, even in the blackout zones and seeder parts of town. He felt like a fish out of water, must have looked like one too. When you stuck out in places like this, with people like these, you built a reputation. And that's exactly what his time working the Cores had given him, sides' a whole shit load of money that is.

Reputations were nothing but a big gorram mess that only managed to put you in a grave faster than most liked. Too many ruttin' fools were looking to make a reputation by taking down somebody else's, it just made it ten times harder to keep his head intact on his shoulders. A reputation also meant that Jayne had been finding himself in even bigger circles then he'd ever imagined being in, or wanting to be in. And though bigger circles had given Jayne a measure of power- turned out power wasn't the aphrodisiac that he'd been told it was. Leastways, not like it was on the Rim.

On the Core Planets power stemmed only from money or the ability to control others, while on the Rim power was control over fate and a gun in your hand. Here it was dirty politics, on the Rim it was pools of blood. Jayne Cobb had no use for the Core power, his tool were weapons and knives, not dirty politics. When he had money he wanted to keep it and use it on himself. Not waste it buying more power from others when all power did was make you sleepless as night, wondering who was gonna make a name off putting you in the grave.

Despite all the difficulties, Jayne had managed the core for a year. Kept on his toes, watched his own back, and made more enemies then he'd really wanted to. Chief among them were several feds that would've liked to see him with a bullet through the head- execution style. Now Jayne was finally getting tired of it all, tired of working for the fancible qiangbao houzi de bastards that wanted to pretend like they were wealthy, law-abiding, morally upstanding elite.

Having run with the best of them, made enemies with the worst of 'em, and stashed away a fortune big enough to retire on, Jayne was more than ready to retreat back to the 'uncivilized' of the Rims. No more of this bullshit suck up to fancible pants and pretending to be what he wasn't. No more politics and no more of this ruttin' crap of having to watch his back every second of every day, and sleepin' with one eye open. It would be back to the simpler days of torturing, maiming, breaking, and dealing out good old fashioned death from the handle of a gun.

The drop point for this current gig had been planned on Persephone; a planet the mercenary knew well enough how to get off of. Jayne figured that he could grab his pay and catch a transport out to the Rims. Finding work would be easy, what with his newfound ruttin' rep and all. He could afford to go back to playing nameless lackey again.

Jayne came to a stop outside a small tavern and pushed his way in through the crowd of idiots that hung by the door. He nodded to the barkeep and worked his way to the back room, pausing to steal a quick glance about in search of unwanted or suspicious faces. Ruttin' rep was gonna turn him into a paranoid freak. Spotting none he pushed the door open and stepped into the darkly lit room.

Partner number- hell he'd lost count long ago- was sitting at the back table with a smug and satisfied grin. Jayne snarled at the idiot, a fancible, wealthy, and educated man who had a large pretense for collecting gambling debts the size of a small moon. At least this idiot was strait forward and didn't keep a troupe of hired thugs to watch his back for him.

This partner, Willoughby, was a tall, lanky, pretty bastard, with a long nose and an accent that could make a man's ears bleed. At his side stood his only two personal lackeys, both of whom didn't warrant a description. On most occasions Jayne would have found the gorram fool surrounded by other idiots cheating him out of money. But in this case Willoughby sat at a table covered with a shit load of crap; three E.M.T. uniforms, doctoring tools, fake badges and a long list of drugs.

"Jayne, mate, good to see you could join us. Was just about to go over the plan for tonight."

There it was again, that ruttin' bad feeling that swallowed his stomach and sent it lurching into his lungs. Jayne fought back a growl and slipped into a chair across from the idiot. "Right, let's hear this ruttin' plan of yours."

Willoughby grinned, extremely proud of himself for setting up this particular heist, and pulled out a blueprint of St. Lucy's first floor. "There's a side entrance to Lucy's here," he declared pointing down at the prints. "It connects to the E.M.T. facility. I'll park the ship there, got a forged permit for that. My men Dauber and Conley here will head in and grab the meds. You Jayne, you lad will go after the big prize."

"What's that?"

"They keep a scanner for divulging into the wealthy pompous arse's who can afford cures to just about whatever ails ya. Light weight, durable, this piece of crap can scan through your brains. It's locked up most the time, but my mate Linda managed to grab the codes and when it'll be moved. Turns out tonight it's scheduled for a run - in the morgue of all places. Ain't nobody gonna be around." Willoughby grinned and Jayne wiped his hand over his mouth as he carefully studied the blue prints, storing away the exits and back paths in his mind.

"You skip down there, grab the little bit, switch it to the case that Linda's provided and return up side to meet me in the shuttle. Gotta snobby ass Lord on Persephone willing to pay sixty thousand for it."

Jayne didn't like it, it was real stupid, stealing drugs and selling them on Persephone. Didn't like it because Willoughby had too many debts, too many to be so willing to split the pot fifty-fifty. Still, the money was too good, and when the money's too good, Jayne Cobb knew that he got stupid.

* * *

River took a deep gasping breath, fighting against the restraints holding her down while struggling at the same time to keep her heart beating. Her body convulsed and she thrashed bitterly against the young man who fought to help hold her down.

"She's going into cardiac arrest, she won't survive. You must detour to St. Lucy's Hospital," the young technician called out to the pilot.

Lt. Laurence Dobson turned his head to glare at the younger man out of the corner of his eye, hands steady on the pilot's control as he guided the black shuttle over the city. "I have my orders- we're to deliver her without detouring." He swung his head around for a second, "For all you know she could be faking it."

"She's turning blue from lack of oxygen; her BP's dropped below the scale. It's a miracle she's even breathing." Realizing that his words were still having no affect, the young man tried a different approach. "You don't want to deliver a dead candidate to the Alliance. It won't look very good on your record." Dobson scowled, but nevertheless steered the small shuttle towards Lucy's as he radioed headquarters for a contingency plan.

The shuttle landed with a heavy thump and the Lt. jumped out of the pilot's chair. Moving back he threw open the shuttle doors and leapt down, watching nervously as a pair of doctors and nurses raced over with a stretcher. They unbuckled the candidate's restraints and moved the now frightfully still girl onto the stretcher. Calling out orders and medical jargon that Dobson couldn't understand, the white coated personal disappeared into the building, Dobson's ticket to power seemingly unconscious on the gurney.

The Lt. gulped down a quick breath and a quicker payer. "Lt. Dobson?" Dobson turned from where he stood to the fellow uniform as he approached. "Agent McGinnis," the man introduced himself in the friendliest manner permitted by the Alliance. "We were informed of your arrival and of the situation. I've got my men on full alert to ensure that the candidate is not playing mind games."

Turning around, McGinnis motioned to where the crew had disappeared. "If you would like to follow me I can escort you to security and we can watch the procedures from there." Dobson nodded briskly and together the two men started up the ramp and into the hospital.

"You took the right action here," McGinnis added. "If something had happened to her there would have been hell to pay on all our parts." They continued on and the older man once again ventured to make a comment, "Perhaps you might satisfy my curiosity, Lt. Why did they choose to move her at such a crucial point in time. It would have been a smarter course of action to keep her on Osiris."

Lt. Dobson frowned, not sure of how to take the comment. He severely doubted that the Agent was simply trying to be friendly; it was not a trait the Alliance smiled upon in their uniformed officers. Information was to be classified and hidden from public view, and other officers if necessary.

Dobson himself wasn't usually a talkative man, on any other occasion he would have kept silent, but fear loosened his tongue more then it ought to have. "The candidate had a relatively smart brother back on Osiris. It was learned some months ago that he was putting his nose where he shouldn't have, learning more then he should have. When word got out that he may have been planning an escape attempt, it was decided it would be safer to move her. This insured both the candidate's safety and the Alliance a measure of good standing in the public eye."

"A wise enough course of action when considering the circumstances," McGinnis declared with a smug and satisfied smile as he led the young man down a back hallway to the security division.

"She's attempted escape before," Dobson added. "Those endeavors only failed due to the high security in the Academy. This could be a ploy on her part, an opportunity for her to slip the guards, maybe even give her brother a chance to facilitate a stronger escape plan. The academy should have kept her locked up. Here she can sneak out and disappear into the crowds."

McGinnis paused before the doorway, staring down into the nervous young man's eyes. "Your worry is unsubstantiated; even if she does manage to escape her room, my hospital is fully prepared to return her to your care. There's no place for her to go, no one to get her out."

Lt. Dobson met the man's gaze, "Considering your demotion to this station, Agent McGinnis, I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you. As I understand you failed to apprehend a fugitive on Sihnon, a fugitive who not only managed to deal out great financial harm to the government, but also managed to escape your notice and capture quite easily. My charge has more then twice that man's intelligence, more then twice his cunning, and although she appears to be only a small and weak little girl she has been trained in many divisions that you yourself would find hard to believe. She is not something to be taken lightly."

McGinnis resisted the urge to set the younger man in his place. "That incident was indeed due to a fault- on my part," he emphasized the last word with a controlled smile. "I underestimated an inbred, backwater hick, a mistake I will not make again." Turning away from the younger man, McGinnis started to enter the office before pausing, "I can assure you that tonight, if my informant was speaking correctly, I will not only keep your prize safe, but catch the crook that put me here in the first place."

* * *

Jayne Cobb had finally stopped calling himself an assortment of names and decided that if his gut feelings played out he would simply have to rise above the occasion. Still it didn't stop the nervous pitching of his stomach, nor his eyes from darting around the small shuttle as it steered towards St. Lucy's.

The shuttle landed with a heavy thud. Dauber or Conley, he never could tell which was which, jumped up and threw the hatch open to expose the bright white hospital. The two lackeys jumped down to the ground and moved off quickly into the hospital.

Jayne's mind screamed at him as he stood and jumped down to the hard rooftop. This thing had backstabbing written all over it, Dauber and Conley were too eager to get their part of the job done, and Willoughby was too calm for Jayne's liking.

"You got two hours till the next shift," Willoughby called out to Jayne as he started to close the hatch. "Expect you back well before then."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jayne growled. Slamming the hatch down he started into the looming building, shaking off the bad thoughts and feelings he picked up his pace to a jog. He wanted this job over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

River waited patiently for them to leave her alone, counting the long seconds in her mind, calculating her odds and chances. This group wasn't nearly as careful as the blue hands. They didn't see how such a small thing could be dangerous and hadn't even bothered to put her in a private room. The simple minds around her had no idea what a prized possession lay in their care, or how that prized possession was going to take advantage of every chance she got.

They did leave her, like anticipated. Convinced that she wasn't coherent enough to do anything, believing that her mental state was too weak to comprehend her surroundings, they filed out of the room to let the patient sleep. On most accounts they were correct, but even the emotionally unstable can spot a chance to escape torment. Even in the cloudy fog of thoughts she couldn't understand and emotions that weren't hers, River knew her chance was now. After all, unstable or not, she was still a prodigy child.

Throwing back the blankets she carefully pulled the wires from her body with a shudder, had to get the pricks and metal veins out. Next she went for the eyes, with a quick tweak she configured them to read the thumps of her cellmate and crept to the gates.

One picket- somewhere in the back of her disoriented and panicked mind she realized that this was entirely too easy. River waited, watched as her sentinel followed pretty young butterflies with his weapon. And spotted a shadow to cover her tracks in the form of a lumbering old giant; grey, round, and big. She slipped out the gates like a dancer and walked before her mountain, using the shadows of the horizon to keep her watcher unaware.

The mountain moved on down the white strip and the girl slipped around a corner, watching the natives of the white ways work around her. Crouching in a shadow she listened quietly to the coursing river in her head as it spoke to the girl, 'Eyes in the walls, needles that prick here too. Need the shade of a tree to hide beneath, else the sun will burn the girl red and the hands will return. Fly to the south little one, where rain will fall and cover the tracks.'

River nodded her head in agreement with the voice, her limbs shaking as she moved out of one shadow to another behind a large container resting on a gurney. 'Use death to trick them, die and you will find the rain.' Trembling she reached up and opened the container, quickly slipping into it she let the darkness swallow her whole.

The world beneath her moved.

* * *

If hospitals gave Jayne the creeps, morgues were the things of nightmares to him. Death was not something that he was comfortable with. Dealing it out, yes, but not stiff bodies that remained behind. His mother had always told him about the unnatural causes of death that left spirits around. While Jayne was not a very superstitious man, he had been around long to see things that occasionally sent chills down his spine.

He moved deeper into the room, reminding himself that he had a job to do while doing his best to ignore the bodies covered in blue sheets. He paused at an open body cooler, peering into the empty grey space, sighing when no gruesome or moldy body greeted his eyes.

Hurrying past, Jayne quickly moved towards his finally destination. He found the scanner easily enough; the promised empty container sitting beside it. Gulping down the nervous twitch in his throat he moved the two cases onto an empty gurney and opened them both. With the ease and care of a man holding his first born child he started to carefully transfer the wires and scanner into the second box, rearranging the contents so that they would fit together without damaging his big pay off. Sixty thousand flashed through his head and a smile crept across his cheeks despite his grim surroundings.

There's nothing like the sound of approaching wheels and voices to wipe off a smile. Cursing under his breath Jayne slammed both cases shut and glanced around for something to hide behind. His eyes fell to the body coolers first, he cursed again. There was no way in ruttin' hell he was gonna climb into one of those.

A second later he found his answer in a supply closet and slipped into the small dank and dark room, pressing his ear close to the door. The wheels stopped squeaking and he caught the sound of quiet voices, the shuffling sounds of bodies moving around. Moments, seconds ticked by and more talking filtered through the door, then silence, dead quiet.

Slowly and cautiously Jayne poked his head out the door and found the morgue empty again. A new body lay on one of the examination tables, but he ignored it and went straight back to work.

"Copper for a kiss."

The mercenary jumped; spinning around on his heels he did a double take and fell back against the gurney, staring at the wide eyed dead girl now sitting up on the examination table. "Qing wa cao de liu mang," Jayne cursed. His heart thumping a mile a minute he clutched for a weapon of some sort but found none. Using the gurney for support he tired to steady himself, attempting to shake off the heart pounding shock. "Ain't you supposed to be dead?"

River smiled at him, a very loopy sorta crazy smile, and climbed down from the table. "Took flight from the blue." She explained wobbling on her unsteady legs for a second.

Jayne glared down at her slightly smaller form. "What in ruttin' hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fluttered from the fleet," River explained as she spun around. Glancing about her for a second more she finally let her eyes settle back on the confused man as a smile took over her face. "Fell into freedom, found the rain," she whispered and took a shaky step towards him.

Jayne jumped back again, knocking into the gurney as he attempted to retreat further away from her. "Ain't no rain here. Don't understand a gorram word you're saying girl, and don't want to neither. You just go back to being dead." He didn't dare take his eyes off her as there was something behind those large round orbs that give him the distinct impression that hers was a slightly unstable mind.

River jumped suddenly and Jayne did the same in response, pressing his back further against the gurney as she spun on her toes to stare at the double doors. He watched wearily as she took several steps back, her voice dropping to a panicked whisper, "They're coming."

"What? Who," Jayne demanded. His gaze followed hers to the doors as his stomach sank, heart jumping erratically as he watched her continue backing up towards him.

"Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. They're coming for their prize." River turned her almost panicked stricken eyes on him. "They'll stab for it and toss away the greed. You mustn't feed them." She reached out, grabbing a hold of his larger hand and pulling him towards the supply room. "You mustn't let them eat you."

Jayne pulled his hand roughly away from her, watching as she dropped down to the floor in a crouch, shaking her head and covering her ears. "You're feng le, girl. What the hell are you talkin' about," he demanded angrily. When she didn't answer Jayne turned away, deciding it would be best to finish the job and get the hell away from her as fast as he could. Locking up the scanner in its new case he tossed the empty one under the gurney and started for the door.

The morgue doors suddenly flew open and Jayne jumped back a step in controlled shock as Dauber and Conley entered. "Wo de ma," he muttered under his breath. "What the hell are you two doing here? This ain't part of the gorram plan," Jayne demanded, his gaze switching between the two. There was something very fishy about this, and he didn't think he was gonna like the outcome if he trusted either of these idiots.

"Been a change in plans," Dauber declared. His gaze flashed over the small girl crouched by the gurney. "Who's the little bit? Find yourself an extra prize, did you? Willoughby ain't gonna like that."

"Willoughby was forced to move the shuttle to other end of the complex. Drugs are already stashed, just waiting for the grand finale to board," Conley added. Crossing his hands over his chest he watched Jayne carefully, waiting for the mercenary's response. "He wants you to hand over the goods to us and then we split up."

"Lies." Looking up at the two strangers, River shook her head and glared before turning her glances to Jayne. "Don't feed them. To follow is to be led to the butcher."

Jayne glanced down at River, before turning back to the two lackeys. "I'm holding onto this credit. Give me the new pick up spot and than we can spilt up, but I ain't letting this baby outta my sight."

"No need to be touchy." Dauber smiled, spreading out his hands as though to soothe the mercenary's anger. "Won't split if you don't want to, we'll just take the back entrance instead." Dauber turned his gaze to the girl and smiled, "You can bring her along if you like. She might be fun to have around on that long flight to Persephone."

"Leave her be and let's get." Jayne ordered and motioned for the two idiots to lead, watched as the pair pushed out the doors. He didn't spare a second glance at the girl as he started to follow after them. But he paused just before the doors as a thought suddenly snuck up on him.

Jayne turned back around to find her staring at him. "Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum." He whispered, recalling her previous statement. She was undoubtedly unbalanced, and probably on the run from something. But something, something about her intrigued him, frightened him a little too, but definitely had his mind turning circles.

A little voice in the back of his head told him that he could use her.

Not in the way Dauber had implied, Jayne Cobb was no rapist, his ma had taught him better then that… if a lady didn't want your attention then keep your paws off and find one who did. Sides' he might talk big, but he was defiantly not such a morally corrupt bastard that he'd take advantage of a girl in her obvious mental condition.

Still, there was something about her that spoke of money to his gut.

What the hell, he could ditch her later if his feelings turned out to be wrong.

Jayne stormed back over and reached down to grab a hold of her hand, pulling her roughly to her feet, "Come on, girl, we're gettin' outta here."

* * *

"This way." Dauber called out quietly opening a pair of dark doors that led down an equally dark hallway. At the end a pair of glass doors waited, leading to some courtyard or what not. "Glad to see you brought the little bit." He grinned, letting Jayne lead the girl through the doors first.

"This ain't right." Jayne whispered. He couldn't recall there being any landing pads back this way, he'd studied the charts well and knew that besides a fluffy little courtyard there was only a drop down to the streets below.

"No…" River whispered, pulling on Jayne hand's she tried to get him to stop. "No, I can't go back, I don't wanna go back. "

"What the hell?" Jayne demanded angrily, "Then you should've kept on playin' dead girl." Pushing open the doors he pulled her out in the courtyard and froze.

"Federal Marshals. Don't move."

"Ta ma de." Jayne declared as he suddenly found the courtyard swarming with grey, a gun pressed into his back, someone yanking the merchandise from his hand, another taking the girl.

"Jayne Cobb and River Tam, by the authority of the Union of Allied Planets, you are hereby bound by law." Agent McGinnis continued down the steps with an almost gleeful smile. "So we meet again Cobb, but this time it looks like I've gained the upper hand… Take them to Processing."

'Oh hell no.' Jayne elbowed the idiot trying to cuff him in the stomach and spun around, sending another guard crashing down to the ground. He made a move to take the third when the blast of a stun gun sent him flying backwards. He landed with a groan, hitting the ground with a hard thumb, the breath knocked from his body.

* * *

Lt Dobson watched anxiously as the doors of the security division opened and Agent McGinnis strolled proudly into the room. Behind him the troupe of uniforms led a thief, two informants and a genius experiment of the Alliance. At the sight of the thin pale girl Dobson sighed with relief and watched carefully as his charge was led over to a bench with the three men before following after McGinnis.

"You gave me more troubles then expected, Cobb." McGinnis began directing his speech down at Jayne with an impossibly smug grin. "Fortunately for me, I'm not the only one who wants to see you charged." The agent turned his glances to the two other men, both sulking on the other side of the girl.

Jayne smirked up at the man maliciously, "You still sore bout that little job I did back on Sihnon. Hell, that weren't nothing to me. Must've hurt you real bad though, the way you're stinging and all." McGinnis frowned, his left eye twitching as he glared down at the mercenary.

"Sir, we're receiving an incoming wave for you over the cortex. It's high priority, sir." A young uniform called out from the control station. McGinnis frowned, but nonetheless turned and headed over to the younger man.

"What we gonna do, Jayne?" Dauber questioned quietly, "Willoughby ain't gonna wait long."

"Shut the hell up, I'm tryin' to figure me a way outta this." The mercenary glowered, his eyes darting about the room, counting guards, doors, weapons. Hell this situation would never do.

"They took Christmas away." River's soft voice startled him out of his thoughts and Jayne turned to the small girl at his side, "Came downstairs for shiny presents. They took the tree, stockings, nothing left but coal." Her gazed turned towards the two lackeys on her left side, a twisted smile creeping across her lips. "Don't look in the closet either, it's greedy. It's not in the spirit of the holiday."

For the first time that day thing's suddenly started clicking in Jayne's head as he tired to make sense of her words. His gut feelings cleared into conscious thoughts; McGinnis's know how, his grin at the two idiots, his words… her words. Why the low down dirty deceivers… "Ruttin' hell."

"Get up." McGinnis ordered as he stormed back over and reached down to pull Jayne to his feet. Two guards stepped forward to pull Dauber and Conley up as River stood of her own accord. "Take them to the holding container until they can be retrieved, the girl too."

"She's my responsibility; I'll take her from here." Dobson interjected stepping forward towards his charge.

McGinnis turned back to the younger man with a grim smile, "Wrong, your superiors will be arriving shortly to handle the situation; you may consider yourself relieved of your duty." The look on Dobson's face was priceless, half outright fear and half shock. "Take them."

Pushing Jayne forward one of the three guards poked and prodded him into walking, shoving him down a dark hall and through a doorway. Jayne frowned, working the angles in his mind, though he couldn't trust Dauber or Conley he could rely on the fact that if he attempted an escape, they would assist. He waited, counting his steps as he was pushed into the white container felt the guard move closer, and acted.

Rolling his shoulder back Jayne slammed his elbow into the man's face and spun around. He knocked the other guard into the wall with his foot and kneed the third in the groin before throwing himself back against the first, slamming the man back into the wall.

Dauber and Conley jumped into the action, handling the other two guards as Jayne tossed the first guard down to the ground. Quickly head butting him he rolled off, slipping his hands under his feet before straddling the dazed guard, hands pinching around the man's neck. They rolled fighting for the upper hand.

Rolling them back over Jayne slammed the man's head against the ground, dazing the guard beneath him before pulling the shocked man to his feet. Pressing the uniform against the wall Jayne delivered another quick series of punches, angled his hands and snapped the man's neck. The body crumpled to the floor and Jayne looked up, watching as Dauber knocked his guard unconsciousness, and Conley dropped the body of the third down to the floor. River stood just in the doorway; her eyes squeezed shut, her body trembling with fear.

Glancing about Jayne spotted the cuff keys on the guard's belt and pulled them off. Quickly undoing the cuffs on his hands he moved forward and picked up the nearest weapon. He ignored Dauber and Conley, walking over to River. Slipping behind her he quickly undid the cuffs, gently pushing her out the doorway into the hallway. Next the mercenary turned back to where Dauber and Conley waited for him to release them.

"Heard 'em Penal colonies are real fun…" He grinned stepping out of the doorway and slamming the container door shut with a long and loud laugh. "Hope they treat you boys real well."

Jayne turned back around and reached out, grabbing the girl by the elbow he started to lead her down the hall, back out the way they'd come in.

"No…" River shrieked, pulling him in the opposite direction. "Too many, they'll bring the sun and wash away the rain."

"What the hell? I ain't going that way, don't know where it leads. There's only six of 'em. I can handle the feds." Jayne turned his gaze back to the door with an eager glint in his eyes. "Bout time McGinnis and I settled the score and all."

River shook her head, slowly backing up against the wall, fear suddenly creeping across her face, "It doesn't matter, they're here. The sun's come out to play."

* * *

Agent McGinnis looked up as the two suited gentlemen walked into his office and missed the wide eyed look of fear that Dobson gave. "Gentlemen, that was prompt, we're almost finished here. The candidate will be out in a minute. Let me get the paperwork together for you." McGinnis snapped his fingers at one of the guards, and the boy quickly brought over a clipboard. "Not that it matters much; she was just spewing gibberish to the three men brought in with her."

The blue gloved men exchanged glances with each other. The one closet to McGinnis unfolded his clasped hands and titled his head, calmly speaking, "She was captured with other men?"

"Well, yes. As luck would have it she happened to be with a fugitive that I apprehended."

"And she spoke to these other prisoners?" McGinnis nodded in response to the question. "And you spoke to the girl?"

"Well, ya." McGinnis set down the clipboard, starting to feel nervous as the two blue gloved men reacted to his words. "I had to process her; there was no interrogation if that's what you mean. I didn't do your job for you." He smiled nervously and watched as the second man stepped up to the first's side.

"Did your men also speak to her?" The second blue hand questioned, pulling out an item from his inner pocket he hit a button and two thin blue tubes popped out of both ends.

* * *

The long loud screams of several men broke through the walls of the hospital, and Jayne jumped, glancing around the long corridor as if looking for the source. "What the hell is that?"

"Two by two…" River whispered slowly backing away from the noise, "two by two hands of blue." Her voice cracked as she spoke and turning away the smaller girl started off in the opposite direction at a run. "Two by two, hands of blue."

Jayne turned back to the pair of doors, the screams finally dying down, "Ah hell no…" He whispered, before turning and chasing after the retreating girl.

* * *

"Lt. Dobson." Dobson looked up from staring down at the mass of bodies that littered the office room. "You have failed in your commission to deliver the girl. If she is not retrieved tonight, the fault will lay entirely upon your shoulders."

Dobson gulped down a breath. He'd been trained for these procedures; given the immunization to the blue rods. But still the two men had a terrifying capability to bring upon him a ceaseless amount of pain.

"Come with us."

* * *

River pushed open the heavy iron door and hurried down the hall, checking briefly to ensure that the mercenary followed behind her.

"Where the hell you going? Ain't no exit this way."

* * *

Dauber and Conley looked up at the sound of the door opening.

* * *

"Listen girl, I got no intention of running around like a rat in maze, now let's go back." River ignored the mercenary and continued on. Jayne paused in the doorway reluctantly watching her continue on, debating why he was following her in the first place.

Screaming in the distance put a halt to any further thoughts and Jayne raced after the smaller girl. He suddenly got the impression that his bad feelings hadn't been because of the impending arrest.

Jayne followed River down a series of white steps, listening to her mumble repeatedly, "Almost here, almost there." Her feet hit solid ground and she picked up her pace, finally skidding to a halt in front of a blue door, "There-"

Jayne glanced over her once then at the door, stepping forward he tired the handle and found the door locked. "Figured," he muttered under his breath, "Stand back." Holding the gun up he aimed at the door handle, felt the blast leave the gun and knew that nothing had happened, "Xi niu high-tech alliance crap." Stepping forward he flipped the gun, slamming the butt of the sonic rifle against the handle. His heart pounding in his ears he delivered three more bruising hits to the handle, then suddenly jumped back as it clicked down and pushed open.

An older janitor stood in the doorway, peering at the two of them with a pinch of open curiosity and a pinch of anger. "What the hell you two making all that racket for?" Glaring at them for a second longer the janitor turned away and started off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Willoughby twitched nervously in his chair, his fingers tapping anxiously across the pilot's console. Dauber and Conley were late getting back. That could mean one of two things; either McGinnis had backstabbed them, or Jayne hadn't bought the bait. Either way he wasn't gonna sit here much longer.

As if on cue the hatch pulled open and a young woman was lifted into the shuttle, "Who the hell are you?" Willoughby demanded, watching as the girl glanced about nervously then retreated to a corner of the shuttle and crouched down wrapping her arms around her knees. Jayne clambered up into the shuttle after her, his glare falling to his partner as the man jumped up from his chair, barely able to keep the surprise from his face. "Jayne, mate, where are Dauber and Conley? And who's the girl?"

"They got pinched, and it don't matter who she is, she's comin' with us." Jayne answered angrily as he closed and secured the hatch. "Lets get outta here, fore them feds, or whatever the hell they were, come long and make us start screamin'."

"What they hell you talkin about?" Willoughby demanded, stepping forward to confront the mercenary, "You just left Dauber and Conley to the feds, why the hell didn't you get them out instead of dragging this little girl with you, who, by the way, ain't going anywhere with us."

Jayne defiantly stared down at the slightly smaller man, "Get this piece of go se off the ground, now. For I decide to leave you behind with 'em."

"Not until you get rid of the little bit." Willoughby answered back determinately glaring up at Jayne. "We both know you can't fly a shuttle and ain't going nowhere without me, and I ain't makin this bucket move until she's gone."

"He's scared-" River suddenly whispered from where she crouched in the corner of the shuttle. Both men spun around to stare at her in response. River laughed shakily, tilting her head she examined Willoughby, her large eyes flashing as she spoke, "The man who follows him is a dupe led to the extermination. He dialed the numbers for greed in the closet. Sent forth the duet that led the rain to face itself and nearly evaporated it away. Not much money, but worth it to know that the man who thinks he's better fell down to the grey."

"What the hell?" Willoughby demanded taking a step back, his eyes flashing white as he started down at the small girl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

For the second time that day things clicked in his head, almost as though guided by some external force. "I got a fairly clear understandin' of it." Jayne whispered, his gaze flickering between the two of them. "Means you sold me out."

"Jayne, you ain't gonna believe some obviously whacked girl over me?" Willoughby questioned, fighting down the nervous edge in his voice. "Ain't got no reason to sell you out, and you ain't got no reason to trust some little bit's crazy mumblings."

Jayne laughed gruffly, "Course I don't." He stepped forward with a sadistic grin, "She's just a little girl after all, what could she know?"

Willoughby laughed shakily and turned back around to the console. "Right then, kick her off and let's finish this."

"Sure- whatever you say, partner." Jayne lifted up the high tech alliance sonic rifle and slammed the butt of it against the other man's head, sending Willoughby crashing forward. "See that time I told ya bout not bein' able to fly, well, seems I meant one of 'em bigger ships. I can handle this baby just fine, backstabbing qing wa cao de liu mang." Jayne grinned at the unconscious man and reached down grabbing a hold of his ankles he pulled the body back over to the hatch.

Jayne pushed open the hatch and none too gently proceeded to boot his former partner out the door, watching with satisfaction as the body hit the ground with a loud thumb. "See ya in the next ruttin' life." Closing the hatch back, Jayne slipped over to the pilot's chair and quickly powered up the engines.

"Right little girl," Jayne called out over his shoulder. "Bought time me and you got away from these damn troublesome Core planets."

* * *

"A most upsetting turn of events."

Dobson shifted nervously from beside his two superiors.

"The hospital will have to be purged of any whom she spoke to." Agent two added to the first's comment and then turned to the nearly shaking Lt. "The candidate could not have killed the guards; she has never shown a predilection for violence in all her pervious attempts to escape."

Dobson swallowed nervously, "As McGinnis stated there was a third person, a fugitive, Jayne Cobb I believe was the name."

Agent one nodded. "It can be expected that the candidate will attach to this male as she is not stable enough to operate on her own." He turned back to Dobson, "Use this information to begin your investigation into the candidate's whereabouts. In the event that you locate the candidate prior to the completion of our investigation then you shall be reinstated to full rank and spared from termination. Report to headquarters on Sihnon to receive a full mission briefing and further orders." Dobson nodded and turned, quickly leaving the two men behind.

Agent one turned back to his counter part with an expressionless face. "This is an unforeseen turn of situations. If the candidate has found a stabilizing force in her counterpart, it will be most difficult to obtain her."

"A candidate has never yet bonded to any uncontrolled specimen." Agent two replied stoically. "The possibility is improbable. The probability that a being with the correct mental and physical aspects should be present in the same location is unfeasible."

"Candidates have been known to sense specimens from extended distances; it is probable that she located him shortly after breaking orbit. It would provide ample time to regulate her body temperature and induce simulated cardiac arrest." Agent one turned his head away, his emotionless face staring off into the darkness of their surroundings. "If that is the case then she has exceeded her predecessors in mental capacity and control."

"I concur; all measures must be taken to ensure the candidate is returned along with her chosen specimen. Tests will be necessary to ensure that he is of proper mental, physical and emotional stability before the controlling device can be inserted."

Agent one nodded curtly to his partner and the two turned away from the bodies that littered the security office, they walked silently and briskly down the hall, disappearing into the corridors of the hospital.

* * *

Note: The timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's Firefly Timeline.

Chinese translations.

"qing wa cao de liu mang" means "frog humping son of a bit"

"tian xiao de" means "name of all that's scared"

"wo de ma" means "mother of god"

"Xi niu" means "Cow sucking" or "Piss soaked" depends on who you ask.

"Ta ma de." Means "Fuck me blind."


	2. Chapter Two: Persephone, Sanguine Desert

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Two: Persephone, Sanguine Desert.

2517 Early January.

The shuttle landed on the barren desert landscape with a gentle thump. Jayne glanced at the ship's clock and cursed when he realized they were a good twenty minutes early. He'd already changed out of the EMT uniform and into his t-shirt and cargo pants, so that left him with nothing to do but wait.

Spinning around in his chair he glanced at his shuttle mate and frowned. She'd kept quiet the entire trip, huddled in her corner. Wouldn't even acknowledge or accept the rations he'd tried to give her.

If there had been any doubt in his mind before it was gone; girl had to be crazy. He'd watched her scan the shuttle every thirty seconds like she was expecting someone or somebody to walk through the walls. It unnerved the hell out of him and created an un-comfortableness in the shuttle. He couldn't wait to ditch her as soon as they hit port. Having her eerie-ass presence around would do him no good, even if she was a mind reader.

Jayne kicked his feet up onto the console and leaned back in the chair, deciding to try and talk to her once more just to pass the time. "Where you from girl?" When she didn't answer for several minutes Jayne turned his head away, figuring that she really was a lost cause.

"Name's River, not girl." She spoke the words softly and Jayne spun around to fully face her, smirking as her wide eyes meet his. "Osiris, Capital City."

"You from money then?" Jayne asked eagerly, maybe her parents would buy her back.

"Not anymore, blue hands took it away, took it all away." River explained, huddling deeper into her corner. "They'll come back, they'll come back and try to blind the girl, try and chase away the rain, and she'll be lost again, back in the chair, back with the needles." Tears clouded her eyes and she buried her face in her knees. "The algorithm to the fifth power times the quantum physics of dark matter equals the equation of rhythm, meter, and rhyme cross analyzed with psychological and historical data generates the evaluation of a duration of time and existence."

Jayne's head reared back and he looked down on her with a half horrified, half freaked out expression, an eyebrow jumping up as his mouth dropped open. "What are you some kind of genius gone crazy or somethin'?"

"Genius, a being with an exceptional natural capacity of intellect... to the measure of a tee." She answered lifting her head to peer out at him from behind the waves of wild brown hair, "But they… they took something… took something from her head, they cut and they played. They took her control and they took her… they took her…" She whispered fighting back the tears as her voice wavered.

"Who?" Jayne inquired, sitting up he leaned forward and watched her with a titled head, eyes glaring down at her smaller form still huddled in the corner.

"Union of Allied Planets, two by two, hands of blue, those who made them scream, those who stood next to uniforms and watched with nervous hands. The grey and the blue…"

Jayne frowned for a second in thought. It figured that the government would do something like that, what with them always trying to stop him from making an honest buck or two. Still, he'd never much taken to all of those government conspiracy theories he'd always heard about from the crazy backwater hicks that had gotten the short end of the stick. Usually he figured that they made them up to make themselves feel better about crappy lives. But even back then there had been an element of truth to some of the saner theories, and now he could possible have living proof right before him. Then again she was unstable, could've made up the entire thing or imagined it all.

"Not made up…" River answered his thoughts, "Can't prove it though... no reason to lie." She lifted her head to once again meet his gaze. "Lie… a false statement deliberately presented as being true; a falsehood. Don't lie do you? Not good at it, don't care if it offends, easier to speak the truth. No reasons for lies when you can deceive in so many other ways." Her gaze remained locked with his as she titled her head and smiled slightly, "If I wanted to I could make you believe… I could kill you with my brain."

Shivers ran down his spine as he watched her, watched as her large eyes seemed to dissect his inner thoughts. The logic behind her words had made sense, but her last comment had his heart racing, blood pounding through his reins. For some reason he didn't doubt that she'd been telling the truth on all accounts, killing and alliance matters.

It scared the hell out of him how he understood that despite her words she wouldn't harm him. How he seemed to be on the same level of thinking as she was, how she made sense to him. It scared the hell out of him that part of her whole eerie-ass presence seemed to fit into his mind, how it just seemed right. But he wasn't going to question it, no, he was going to get rid of her as soon as possible, kick her out onto her own two little feet, crazy or not, the second they hit the docks.

River turned her gaze away from him and focused it back on one of the bulkheads, "Won't." She whispered more to herself then to him, ignoring him as he started to rebuke her statement. "You'll see, need me, best thing that ever happened to you you'll say… keep me round until old and grey, body withers with death and breath is stolen from your lungs."

Jayne snorted, disbelief covering his entire psyche, sparkling through his eyes and echoing in his expression, "You psycho and psychic or somethin'?"

"Not crazy or clairvoyant," she bit back, "Don't have to know the future to know what you'll do. Your thoughts tell me."

"Obviously you ain't readin' em to well, cuz I'm bout a second away from ditching your skinny ass in the desert." Jayne answered angrily. The sound of engines overhead startled the girl and forced the mercenary's attention away from her last comment.

"Time to get paid." Jayne grinned jumping to his feet, tucking one of the guns on the console back into its hostler. "Stay outta view, ya hear girl?" Jayne barked, leaving the extra pistol on the console he turned around and head towards the hatch. "Ain't sure how this is gonna play, he may bite the bait or he may back off. You're somewhat… eerie-ass presence might scare 'em off." River glared at him but nevertheless moved out of view from the hatch, choosing to tuck herself into the co pilot's chair.

Jayne pried the hatch open bringing in an additional amount of bright desert sun into the shuttle. He grinned and stepped out onto the white vista to watch the small piece of crap ship land across from them. It took a several minutes for the rust bucket's ramp to lower, and Jayne's three disreputable men immerged slowly.

"Cobb!" Fletcher greeted solemnly as he walked forward with a limp. Jayne glared out at the pretty boy, who on all accounts looked like he'd only stumbled onto the wrong side of the tracks. But this boy had a ruttin' rep that made Jayne look like a cuddly little puppy in comparison. "Where's Willoughby and them."

"Had a change in plans. " Jayne answered with a smug grin; he didn't step forward to meet the three but stayed within leaping distance of the shuttle. "Got the drugs though… if'n you got the money."

Fletcher grinned and nodded, holding out a heavy leather bag. "As promised, the Forty thou for the whole lot." He tossed the weight in his hands glaring over at the mercenary. "Ya know Jayne… I always get the feeling that you don't like me none."

"Case'n you ain't noticed, don't like anybody much." Jayne bit back. "What's that got to do with our deal?"

"You an' me Jayne…" Fletcher paused suddenly, his gaze focusing in on something behind Jayne. "Who?"

"Brutus comes! Primates to the third power… plan to rip and shred, plan to win what is not strictly theirs and maintain what they undertook to confer. Wouldn't trust 'em if I were sane." River's voice rose from behind him but Jayne didn't dare turn around or question why her words made sense to him.

"Who's the girl? Pretty little thing…" Fletcher whispered, running his thumb across his lips hungrily as he eyed her. River shuddered, digested by the thoughts that slipped from his mind she took a step back.

Sensing her distress Jayne moved a step to his right, blocking her image from the three men. "Told you to stay put girl!

"Name's River." She whispered, but turned back around and disappeared into the relative safety of the shuttle.

Fletcher shrugged off her appearance, and continued, "As I was saying 'fore we were interrupted by your little crazy girlfriend there, you and me… we got a lot in common."

Jayne snorted, casually taking another step back, "Ain't got nothin' in common!"

Fletcher grinned, "But we do, Jayne, you and I both don't like to part with money much. That is, if we don't have too. See, since you ain't got them three buddies to back ya, there's been a change in plans." Fletcher said and reached for his pistol.

Jayne dove for the corner of the shuttle. Rolling behind the hatch door he pulled his own gun and poked his head out. He managed a round before the three men found equally decent cover. "Why for's the world tryin' to backstab me? Twice in the same week, that's gotta be some sort of ruttin' record…. "

Jayne cursed as he emptied the pistol off of its round and dropped the weapon back into its holster. He glanced around the shuttle and spotted his black duffel where he'd tucked it, reaching out with his leg he slipped his foot under the strap and pulled it over to him, quickly unzipping the item and pulling the topmost weapon out.

River cowered on the other side of the shuttle trembling in fear. Loading a clip Jayne glanced out of the corner of his eye onto her, "Don't suppose you can handle a weapon..." He questioned, but then didn't bother to wait for an answer, "Course not, that'd make it too ruttin' easy."

Jayne poked his head out the door for a second, pulling it back quickly when a bullet skimmed within a couple inches of his forehead. "Gorram it…" Poking his head back out he managed to get two shots off, neither hitting their targets. "Can't ruttin' see 'em."

River moved, pulling the mercenary's attention back to her as she picked up the gun that Jayne had left on the console. "What the hell you think you're doing, girl?" Jayne demanded angrily.

River ignored him crawling over to the hatch she clambered to the balls of her feet, crouching there. She poked her head out of the hatch for a second, pulling it back in when a bullet zipped past her head. "Can't look. Can't look." River chanted, spinning out into the exposure she lifted the pistol and delivered three timed shots.

Silence- dead silence suddenly filled the air and Jayne slowly poked his head out. "I'll be gorramed!" He declared, his mouth dropping open as he stared down at the three bodies. Standing up quickly he skirted around River and slowly stepped back out into the desert. Moving forward he approached the three bodies; mouth gaping wide as he took note that each was marked by a bullet to a major organ.

Jayne's gaze swung back around to River and he watched as she set the gun on the ground, huddling in the doorway. He couldn't believe it, it didn't make any sense. His gaze darted back to the three bodies as his heart jumped erratically, his mind cramped full of shock and random thoughts. He forced his mouth to close and stepped forward cautiously, toeing Fletcher's body over he reached down to grab the bag of credits.

The shock slowly started to wear off as he held the heavy bag in his hand and was replaced first by a feeling of awe, and followed rapidly by one of… joy and enlightenment. A smile slowly crept across his cheeks as he tested the heavy weight in his hands, his gaze turning back to where River stood.

"Oh, baby!" Jayne grinned gleefully, "I'm keeping you! My very own mind reading genius, a girl who can shoot three men down with her eyes closed." He laughed excitedly, "Oh I'm definitely keeping you." Bending down he pulled the dead man's gun before checking his pockets. Toeing over the other two bodies he looked for anything of use or value, all the while still laughing gruffly, almost giddily.

His gruesome task finished, Jayne turned back to stare at 'his' genius. Her eyes were still closed and her hands trembling. He frowned for a second; that might be a problem. But then again he could deal with the crazy if she was worth it.

Jayne cautiously and slowly approached her, bending down to holster the weapon she had dropped he held out a hand towards her. River jumped back, whimpering she turned her head away from him, shaking all the more. "Hey now, it's me." He whispered gruffly, "Ya know, man who saved you from all them gorram needles." River slowly looked up, staring at him with large eyes that shone with fear.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya," Jayne promised, reaching out he gently took her arm, steering her back into a ship, "That's a good little genius." He soothed and led her over to take the co pilot's chair. He grinned down at her and strapped her into the seat then returned to the hatch, closing it before taking the pilot's seat and starting up the engine.

"We'll head on into a nice little port, find a transport of this rock, and get you something pretty to wear and all." He turned to glance at her with a large grin, "You and me are gonna have fun, baby!"

"Name's River…"

* * *

The shuttle set gently down in the Eavesdown Docks and Jayne leapt from the pilot's chair. Moving to the back of the shuttle he secured his own duffel, placing the credits and the additional gun he'd taken of the dead body within, he zipped it back up before moving towards the other duffel on the small ship.

Dauber or Conley hadn't bothered bringing one, but Willoughby, being the stuffed up prissy that he'd been, had brought a small one with toiletries and a change of clothing. Jayne pulled out a fancy silk shirt and tossed it over to River. The pants would be way too big for her and same with the extra shiny pair of shoes, but the shirt would make her look slightly less conspicuous as they moved through town.

River slipped the shirt over her hospital gown, fingering the bright blue material. She smiled slightly, recalling older times, other people she'd once known; a brother that cared for her and would've worn something similar. The smile turned quickly to a sour frown. She couldn't go back to him; he might bring the needles back. No answer from the letters, he wasn't able to get her out. She turned her gaze to the mercenary digging through the back of the shuttle. She'd stick with this one and he'd keep her safe; he'd stop the needles for now.

Jayne looked up and eyed her. She still looked odd with her hair all mussed and the hospital gown. If he was gonna keep her he'd have to get her outfitted proper with the essentials. Growing up with sisters had ensured that he at least knew what the essentials were, for that he was thankful. But the only female shop he could recall was one that sold shindig like clothes along one of the boulevards. That wouldn't do at all, not for the places they were going. Still he figured he'd head in that general direction and see what he could find.

Swinging his duffle over his shoulder he moved over and pulled the hatch open, "Well…" he motioned towards the open hatch, "come on girl, lets get." River moved across the shuttle and stepped out of the hatch and into the bright sunlight.

Jayne followed a step behind her, closing the hatch behind him he started off into the busy street but paused, reaching around he grabbed her elbow, "Stick close girl. No wandering off or nothing, ya hear."

"Name's River…"

Jayne ignored her, keeping his grip on her elbow he started forward into the crowd. The thoughts and emotions hit her hard, blinding her for a second as she stumbled along after the mercenary. Emotions bombarded her senses from all around, fear, joy, loathing, they confused her because she couldn't fathom which ones where hers and which ones were not.

Jayne dragged her through the crowds and along the ways until they came to a portion of town where the streets narrowed and shops rose into the sky. They passed the fancy frippery shop, the ruffled dresses catching her eye for only a second, before Jayne pulled her into a small establishment three shops down. The noise in her head quieted down to four distinct voices, two of which she recognized.

Releasing River's elbow Jayne motioned to the racks of clothing, "Well, go on, outfit yourself." She moved slowly towards the clothes, "And don't forget them necessary pieces, like'n shoes and under-things." She ignored him and started around the racks. Jayne set his duffel down by the counter and leaned against it, grinning at the young saleswoman behind it.

"Cute daughter." The young woman commented eyeing the mercenary.

Jayne's head reared back, "Hell, how old you think I am? Girl ain't my daughter, that's for damn sure." The young woman huffed at him and turned around disappearing into the back room. "Ruttin' bitch- ain't that old." He muttered and turned back to watch his crazy genius. "Move it along girl, ain't got all day."

River fingered a bunch of dresses, unsure of what size she required. She held one up and examined it, trying to fit her proportions into it mentally. It took a second of good mathematical calculations to finally figure on which size would best suit her. But once done she started back around the racks, grabbing most anything that caught her eye. Pinks, reds, purples, blacks, yellows, browns. Spotted, plain, multi colored, layered, palsied, flowered. Shorts, skirts, pants, dresses. Shirts, blouses, sweaters, pullovers, jackets. Underwear and socks in every color of the rainbow and a pair of combat boots to finish off the combination.

Jayne refocused his attention on kicking the counter; slightly bruised by the woman's insinuation that River was his daughter. He hoped he didn't look that old. Never mind the fact that for all he knew she could be barely legal and young enough to be his daughter. Not that he would, ya know, do anything with her. Number two rule in his book; never get involved with female partners as it led to nothing but trouble. And if they wanted to get involved with ya in the first place they were just gonna backstab ya while you were focused on their womanly parts. Course he'd never been very good at following rules, but never mind that.

River tossed several armfuls of items down to the counter, startling Jayne out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at several of the pieces but couldn't find a smart ass comment that seemed to fit, much as he wanted to. "Hey sales person, lady, whatever."

A second older woman immerged from the backroom with a condescending smile, and quickly started ringing the purchases. River grabbed the boots, a pair of multi-colored sock, black shorts and a speckled brown and purple shirt, and then disappeared into the changing room.

Jayne grumped at the amount that finally flashed across the sales screen and dished out the credits. He slapped them down on the counter as the woman started stuffing the clothes in bags. Swinging the duffel back over his shoulder he waited a second for River to immerge and shoved the several bags into her arms, grabbing a hold of her elbow again. They left the shop and re-immerged into the crowded streets, moving back down towards a general goods store.

Jayne hauled River into the small brightly lit wood building. Letting go of her he moved down the isle, grabbing items as he saw them, River following him with a dazed expression of interest. She picked up a couple items, examining them with open curiosity as though they were foreign objects when she'd seen them all her life; districted by the whispering voices in her mind that gave her long lists of items, plans, prices and secrets, disturbing secrets.

As he worked down a mental list of items, grabbing what was needed, his mind calculated what he could do with the additional shuttle and the drugs still stocked in the back of said shuttle.

Most of his old Persephone contacts had dried up and probably wouldn't have been able to afford what he had to offer. Still as he listed through the names that he knew one kept resurfacing in his mind, no matter how much he didn't like said person, he could probably get a deal out of the man and Jayne was prepared to offer a decent affordable price.

Besides the bare essentials Jayne grabbed a brush, a bunch of little rubber bands so she could pull back the mess of wild brown, some more of the basic stock of ammunition and a second duffel bag to hold all the go se that they'd accumulated today. River picked up a drawing pad, fingering it longingly and catching the wandering eye of Jayne. Figuring that it would be a good way to distract the crazy girl Jayne grabbed it from her hand and reached out pulling a set of colored pencils also. "Need anythin' else girl?" He questioned. River shook her head, resigning herself to the fact that he couldn't seem to call her by her proper name.

Jayne moved past her to counter dropping crap he'd gathered there. He quickly paid for it all and then stuffed it in the second duffel, shoving her clothes into the same duffel in no semblance of order.

He swung the second duffel over his other shoulder and stared down at the smaller girl. With the two duffels hanging off each shoulder an elbow would now be more difficult to keep hold off. So instead he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, his eyebrow lifting as her small hand fit neatly into his. But he passed off the thought before it stayed too long and pulled her away from the ugly misshaped carvings of swans.

"Right," Jayne declared pulling her out of the shop and back into the crowded streets. "We're gonna go see bout getting rid of that shuttle. I ain't figured how this ruttin' partner thingy is gonna work, but I want you to keep your pretty little mouth shut and let me do the talkin', ya hear?"

* * *

"Well if it ain't my man Jayne Cobb." Badger greeted as Jayne led River into the small dank and dark office. "What ya doin' this side of the Verse, last I heard you was playing with the big folk over on the Core, makin' a name for yourself and such."

Jayne ignored the man, dropped the two duffels and guided River over to one of the chairs, gently pushing her down into it, he glared down at her, silently ordering her to stay put.

"Heard you was too good for us now, makin' lots of dough and such, getting' your name spread cross the cortex." Badger continued, "What brings you back to our humble little territory."

Jayne tuned back around to glare down at the smaller man behind the desk. "Got an offer for ya; shuttle stocked with drugs, bargain price for a man with a nice hat like yours." Jayne grinned smugly, "If'n you wanna deal, that is."

"How do I know you got the goods?"

Jayne snorted as though the words had insulted him, "Every gorram fool knows that you got a man placed on every corner on this ruttin' planet with his ears opened? Ain't no way you couldn't not have known bout the heist me and Willoughby pulled on Ariel."

Badger grinned leaning back on his chair he picked up an apple and started tossing it from one hand to the next, "Guess 'em months on them Cores got through your thick skull after all. How come you're offerin' to me then?"

"Had a little problem with Willoughby and my buyer." Jayne grinned sadistically to add a deeper meaning to his words. "Course if'n I were you I wouldn't be questionin' my luck. Willin' ta offer it to ya for twenty thousand, that's a mighty good deal considerin' that Fletcher was payin' twice that much."

"I'll give ten."

"Ain't that a bunch of crap." Jayne growled, "The whole lots worth more'n hundred times that."

"Offer stands at ten, no more, no less."

"Don't heed the plague," River suddenly spoke up; her large eyes pinned on the man in the bowler hat, "primed to lose the asked."

Badger and Jayne both turned to look at the small girl, "Who's that then? Here, look at me. What's your story, love?"

"She's my partner." Jayne answered with a glare down on Badger. "Enough said about her, what about the deal then?"

"Yeah? Why ain't she talking?" Badger questioned, standing up he stepped around his desk and walked over to stand in front of River. "She got a secret?"

Jayne made a move to step forward, but stopped when River suddenly stood up. She glanced about the room as though confused for a second then turned a disinterested gaze on the small man before her and spoke up quietly in a cockney accent dead similar to Badgers. "Sure, I got a secret. More than one. Don't seem likely I'd tell 'em to you now, do it? Anyone off Dyton Colony knows better than to talk to strangers."

River rested her gaze on the shiny pin in the shape of a bird that adjourned Badger's lapel, angling her head she continued, "You're talking loud enough for the both of us though, ain'tcha?" She reached out as though to touch the pin and then suddenly ran her finger down his lapel before pulling back. "I've known a dozen like you. Skipped off home early, running graft jobs here and there. Spent some time in the lock down, but less than you claim. And you're what? Petty thief with delusions of standing? Sad little king of a sad little hill."

Badger gulped down an audible breath with a shaky smile, "Nice to see someone from the old homestead."

"Not really." River answered curtly, turning around she slouched back into the chair and glanced coolly over at the grinning Jayne. "We almost done here, love?" She questioned, kicking her feet lazily and gazing off into the darkness with a bored sigh.

Badger turned away from the smaller girl and walked quietly back over to Jayne. He grinned and let his gaze fall back to River for a second, "I like her, seein' as that's so, I'm willing to make you a deal."

* * *

No sooner had they left the dank and dark confines of Badger's office then Jayne burst out into gruff laughter, the additional weight of credits weighing down his pocket. He turned to the smaller girl at his side and waggled an eyebrow, "This deals gonna work out real good. Come on, girl, it's time we saw a man about a ship." Grabbing her hand again he started to lead her back down to the Eavesdown docks.

"You're gonna have to do that freaky mind-readin' thingy and all, tell me which ones ain't gonna get curious and start shovin' their noses where they ain't belonging and all." River slowly nodded and Jayne turned his head back away and proceeded.

They made quick time to the Docks and started down the long way, Jayne examining the destinations while River peered up at the massive ships with wide eyes. She shuddered at the sight of the first massive ship that they came along to, "Mother quakes in fear."

"Huh?" Jayne whispered, more than baffled by her words. It took him a good long second to figure out what her meaning might be. "You mean this captain- would he- would turn in his own mother. That the meaning?" River nodded and Jayne tugged her along to the next one.

Instead of confusing him with another riddle she simply shook her head. They'd gone maybe three ships down without another comment when River suddenly tugged on Jayne's hand, pointing out a ship another block down. "Freedom to flight, take the Sovereign and she will direct you to blithe travels. The independent! Monarch of the skies will keep treasures safe from those that seek to harm."

Jayne nodded briskly and pulled her further down the way, finally coming to a halt in front of the ship's docket he browsed over the destination list; Athens. Jayne had only a few contacts round that area, but if he'd heard correctly Marco was hanging around that area nursing a near six month old hurt put on him by some transport captain.

"Jayne Cobb, ain't it?" An unfamiliar voiced questioned and Jayne turned around to face the larger man. He was dressed in a patched brown coat with a large full beard, and he lumbered over to them with a glare in his eyes and a hard grin.

Jayne cursed his ruttin' rep for probably the thousandth time that month and answered the man's glare with an equally strong one, "What's it ta you?"

The man shrugged his massive shoulders, "This here's my boat, Sovereign. Most call me Monty." He held out his hand to Jayne and the mercenary reluctantly took it. "You lookin' for passage to Athens."

"Might be."

River tugged on his arm, pulling his attention away from the larger man and down to her, consequently also drawing Monty's attention. "Ship's in league with Peace, a man to be trusted, fought long and hard to see to right. He'll avoid them that seek us."

"If'n the little-"

"Partner." Jayne cut in before the larger man could jump to any conclusions.

"If'n the little lady means what I think she does," Monty began again. "Then you won't have no problems on my boat. Ain't a soul on board that's lookin' to meet with them that seeks ya. Lessin' of course you mean to bring them."

"Just lookin' for quite passage and no pryin' eyes s'all." Jayne answered back gruffly.

"Alright then, you and the little partner are welcome aboard."

* * *

Note: The timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's, which you can find a link for off my homepage which is listed on the author's profile. I'm unsure of the make and model of Monty's ship, and no name was mentioned so I took the liberty of making up one and returned Monty's beard because this happens right before "Serenity" so he's not 'yet' lost it.

Thousand thanks to Twitchy Louie for being Beta. And thousand thanks to all the reviewers.


	3. Chapter Three: The Black, Sovereign

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Three: The Black, Sovereign

2517 Early January.

River held the brush before her like it was a foreign object, fingering the soft bristles, the long wooden handle. She examined it from every possible angle, testing the weight in her hands, bending it and banging it against the side of the bunk to check its durability.

"Stop playin' with it already and put it to use!" Jayne barked from his bunk next to hers. "Ya look like a gorram freak with your hair all over the ruttin' place like that." That off his chest he redirected his attention down to the pistol in his hand, examining this, his latest and newest toy, picked from the body of Fletcher.

River ignored his comment and brought the brush back into view. It was an object and it held a meaning, but with all the voices in her head it was hard to understand what meaning.

"Can't ya do nothin' normal-like, girl?" Jayne's voice shocked River out of the thought and pulled her back to the room. Standing the mercenary crossed their shared quarters and ripped the brush from her hands. Grabbing hold of her shoulders he turned her so she faced the wall and started the long hard process of working out the several hundred knots that had formed in the long waves of brown.

Despite the gruffness of his voice and mannerisms, his touch was soft and unexpectedly warm as they gently worked the brush down the waves of brown, calming the girl. The blackness of space may have kept all the hundreds of voices down to a minimal, but it was Jayne's close proximity that kept the twelve other voices on the ship from interrupting hers.

In the back of her memory she recalled a warm and soft woman that had once held such a brush, held the child called River and combed out the knots. She remembered that the woman had sometimes whispered a lullaby pretending that the child in her arms wasn't a prodigy that could have created a better and more politically correct version…

Rough calloused fingers brushed the base of her neck, shocking the girl out of the memory and back to the quiet present. His finger's left a burning trail of warmth across her skin and forced a thousand tingling sensations into her heart, making it jump and stop. She couldn't understand the sudden rapid thumping of her heart or the chemical reaction to his touch. But before she could clear through the quiet and analyze the thousands of uncontrolled emotions that sprang forth, his fingers left her skin, pulling on her hair gently as he started to braid it.

Jayne finished quickly tying off the braid and tossed the brush back onto the bed. "There, now ya don't look like a freak." He moved back to his side of the bunk and climbed onto his bed, examining his new toy again.

River remained in her place for several seconds, confused by the sudden bombardment of voices once more. It took her a second to register her surroundings and she spun around to stare at the mercenary again, watching as he sighted the wall with the gun, testing the weight in his hand. Quietly standing she padded over to his bunk, watching his actions, intrigued by his careful examination.

Taking note of her lingering presence Jayne looked up from his toy and glared at her. "What the hell ya lookin' at?" She shrugged in response and Jayne turned his attention back to the gun. A thought skipped across his mind for a second and he held the shiny weapon handle towards her, making sure to keep the muzzle pointed away from him, "Here, take it girl."

River's eyes went wide in response and she jumped back as though his words had burned her, "No touching guns." She whispered in a panicked voice and took several more steps away from the weapon.

"Well you sure as hell didn't seem to mind holding one back on that there shuttle." He pulled the weapon away from her and turned his attention back to his toy.

"Blue-" She whispered as if that explained it all. "They wanted her, taught her, and made her- but can't- can't be! Would lose game, lose control and lose girl. Needles would come again and all would be lost and all would be black and red and all would be under the needles. Never escape. No escape. Never free to quantify or calculate. Must do as told, must do as whispered voices say-"

"Gorram it, I get the point. No touching guns." Jayne barked interrupting her tirade. "Don't know what I was thinkin' tryin to give a crazy girl one anyway."

"Take up the shiny bits of metal when crimson threatens to strike." River whispered stepping back over to his side, letting his overwhelming presence clear through the confusion of too many memories.

"Fine, whatever, suppose that just means you can get me outta binds 'an I ain't gotta worry bout you putting a piece of lead through my chest."

"Brain would be rational preference, shuts down the central nervous system and renders victim incapacitated at a more optimal rate."

His head shot up, "You sure are one eerie-ass girl, girl. But, long as we're on the subject might as well lay down some rules for you!" She titled her head in mild curiosity and he continued. "First off, I'm in ruttin' charge, got it? What I say goes, no questions asked. I say jump you ask how high, got it?"

"Illogical logic. If no questions asked how can girl ask question?"

He seemed stumped by her statement for a second before his glare intensified, "You get my point girly! What I say goes." River returned his glare boldly refusing to be stared down. "You need me girl, and I want ya on my side. So you do as I say and I figure we can help each other. I'll keep you from them gorram needles you keep talkin' bout and you'll make me a whole shit load of credits."

"Mutually beneficial, one plus one makes one: makes girl whole, gives boy what he wants." She agreed. "Will take note and comply with- if outfits girl. Will help him with the sparkle and the glitter, but only if blue are kept away."

Deciding that was a close as a yes as he would ever get from her Jayne continued, "Second, if somethin' better comes along I ain't sticking around to care for your go se."

"Die first." His glare retuned, but she remained unafraid of the larger man. "Time will decay the body before better comes along." She explained and he relaxed an inch.

"We'll see 'bout that girl."

A quiet knock suddenly interrupted the two. "Sovereign's peacekeeper." River supplied with a quick glance in the direction of the door. "Means no harm, has news."

Jayne jumped off the bed and pushed past the girl to pull the door open. Monty peered into the room with a dark frown, "Ya might wanna come see this." That said the Captain turned and headed off towards the cockpit.

Jayne frowned in response and turned back around towards the silent crazy girl, "Come on girl, get, ain't leavin' ya alone. Liable ta hurt yourself and damage my payday." River frowned but moved after Monty as ordered.

The odd group trudged along the quiet hallways, the ship eerily silent, powered down for an artificial night with only the hum of the engines vibrating through the hull. They moved through the galley and into the cockpit where Monty's pilot was setting up the controls for auto pilot. "Go on Derek, show 'em what'cha showed me." The Captain ordered, stepping aside to allow the girl and man better access to the cortex screen.

The pilot shifted in response hitting a couple of buttons as he explained, "Popped up bout fifteen minutes ago on all frequencies. Guessin' they're hoping to catch ya 'fore you get too far out." The pilot leaned back in his chair giving the two a clear view of the screen as the two warrants flashed up.

"I'll be gorramed." Jayne muttered. He recognized his own warrant, having seen a similar one posted on the cortex before after his first run in with McGinnis. However he was unprepared for the alterations. The bottom no longer read 'wanted for Crimes against The Union of Allied Planets', but 'wanted for aiding and abetting in the escape of River Tam.' But that wasn't the kicker. The reward had jumped from a measly five thousand to an unbelievable two hundred thousand. Hell, for that much money he'd turn himself in- if he thought he could get away with it.

River's warrant was no exception. The reward offered for her was of equal standing to his, but unlike his, which clearly stated 'Dead' or alive, hers emphasized only the 'alive' part. Like his picture hers was not very flattering, rather she looked like a dark wraith, her eyes large and round, her face shadowed. She appeared to have been dressed in what he guessed was some kind of hospital gown.

Gorram it, what in ruttin' hell had he gotten himself into? Tagged with a crazy girl and probably chased by whatever the hell freakin' things haunted her. She'd better be worth it, if not he was gonna find a way to cash in on that reward and ditch her skinny ass. Course he had no ruttin' idea of how to do that without getting pinched himself, but that was another thought pushed away for later.

Right now he had bigger problems, like keeping their asses clear until he was decided on the most beneficial course of action. As it was they were currently trapped on a ship with a whole posse of potential bounty hunters. Hell, (with the exception of his mother) anybody would turn Fed friendly with two hundred thousand weighing in the balance. He half expected that even the crazy girl would turn him in for such an amount.

Before another thought could twist its way around his brain a small hand reached out, curving around his arm and gently tugging him in her direction. River smiled up at him, "Whispers are good."

Despite her faith in the thoughts of their shipmates Jayne didn't trust the situation, too many people had fought to backstab him this week and too many had suddenly found an interest in turning him over to the grey suits. He turned back towards the Captain with a hard glare. "There a reason you're showin' us this."

Monty glared at the man response, "Figured if I had a bounty that size on my head I would like ta know bout it. Like I said before, we ain't looking for any Feds, so unless you're planning on turnin' yourself in you ain't gonna be havin' any problem from this end." Regardless of the Captain's words Jayne got an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

River tugged violently on his arm again, almost upsetting the larger man's balance. Having procured his attention she glared up at Jayne and hissed, "Whispers and voices good!" She placed particular emphases on the last word as though he hadn't understood it the first time around.

Pulling his arm away from her grip Jayne returned her angry look with an equally strong one. "Got ya the first time, girl." He turned away from her back towards the Captain. "Don't mind her, girl's crazy." He didn't flinch when the large combat boot delivered a bruising kick to his ankle.

Grabbing River by her shoulders he pushed her out of the cockpit, nodding his thanks to Monty before shoving River back towards the bunk. Jayne steered her through the ship quickly, his larger and heavy boots echoing as she padded silently along the hallways. Coming to a halt before their bunk door he watched as she pulled it open and slipped into the room before following after her.

Closing the door behind him Jayne stormed past River and reached for her duffel. Digging out the white nightgown she'd picked out he tossed it over towards her. "Get changed for bed," and turned in the opposite direction, giving her a semblance of privacy. "That there reward, it might change things a bit-" Jayne started to say.

"Things are set in motion." River answered back; quickly stripping to her skivvies she pulled the nightgown over her head and climbed up onto her bunk. "Gravity has acted, no power in the 'Verse is strong enough to provide counterforce." She explained, watching as he slowly turned back around.

Jayne shrugged off her words and moved over to his bunk, kicking off his boots but leaving his clothes on. "We'll see about that girl." He muttered and climbed up onto the bunk. Keeping the gun close he closed his eyes, though there was little doubt in his mind that sleep was unattainable, too many thoughts were flying across his mind, trying to force their way into focus.

The sound of bare feet hitting the floor forced him away from his thoughts and he looked up in time to spot River crossing the room. She approached him cautiously and reached out with her fingers, smiling as she touched his forehead, pressing her fingers down against his forehead. "Sleep." She whispered calmly. Despite the fact that his body wanted to rebel Jayne found his muscles relaxing as his eyes lolled shut, sleep drawing him down into the blackness of oblivion.

* * *

The scream woke Jayne from a dark and peaceful sleep, the first he'd had in nearly a year. And for a second he was confused, reaching out for a weapon, glancing about the dark bunk. But the confusion faded quickly when he glanced over at River, her hands shielding her head, body racked by violent sobs.

Jayne set the pistol down and climbed off the bed, taking the three steps over to hers. Wearily he reached out towards her as though she might attack. River screamed in response and Jayne jumped, clamping his hand over her mouth he pressed her body against the wall. She went slack at his touch, tearful eyes finally focusing on him, "Ain't no reason to be screaming, liable to give people the wrong impression, girl." Jayne declared, his gaze narrowing down on her. "Now, I reckon the reason you were screamin' was cause of that thing or them people that was chasin' us on Ariel. And I don't reckon that you can control 'em dreams, but you sure as hell can control that voice of yours."

"You can wakeup weeping and cryin' all you like, but there ain't no reason to scream, got it? You ain't goin' back to wherever the hell you've been long as you stick by my side. I ain't gonna let 'em find you or take you away if'n you keep your ruttin' end of the bargain." He waited a second watching as she seemed to digest his words. "Now, I'm gonna take my hand off, girl, and you're gonna get back under them covers and close them eyes and sleep off whatever bad dreams ya had, got it." She slowly nodded and Jayne pulled away from her.

River sat there for a second, gazing up at him with tearful eyes, her chest heaving as she fought to swallow each breath. Something flashed through her eyes and before he could understand it she launched herself at him, tackling him at an amazing speed and sending them both backwards onto his bunk.

Jayne reacted without thinking, his arms coming up to push her away, but she maneuvered fast and before he could make sense of it she had her faced pressed into the crook of his neck as her body wrapped around his, the sobs racking her small frame. He lay there on the bed, the small girl pressed closely to his body, her tears soaking into his t-shirt. It took him a good two seconds to fully comprehend the situation.

"Gorram it girl, what the hell you think you're doin', I ain't no ruttin' teddy bear." Shifting slightly Jayne grabbed a hold of her arms in an attempt to pry them from his neck, but that only succeeded in making her sob harder. Curving his hands around her shoulders he pushed and pulled at her body, but she tightened her grip painfully, her long nails digging into his flesh. "Gorramit girl… get off!" He barked attempting to sit up, but she kept him pinned down using a strength that he would've never guessed her little body could've possessed.

Deciding to take another approach Jayne forced his body to calm down and took a deep breath. If he could get her to relax then he could easily pry her off, better yet hopefully she would fall asleep and then he could toss her back onto her own bed. Closing his eyes he forced his mind to forget his situation and focus on more pleasant things, like guns, whores and getting paid.

His hands came up to rests along her back, unconsciously tracing down her muscles in much the same manner his mother had once done when singing her unruly son to sleep. River's sobs abruptly died down to quiet sniffles and her grip on him relaxed ever so slightly. He felt her eyes flutter against his neck as she shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable. His own hands slowly relaxed against her back as River's breathing evened. And before either one knew it, both had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was a nice feeling, Jayne decided, being stuck in a state of half sleep. His mind slowly ambling to consciousness, his body perfectly relaxed for the first time in years, limbs still heavy with sleep. Within the scope of his mind the lingering remains off dreams drifted through his memory, slowly fading away to obscurity.

A finger suddenly darted up to trace along the curve of his chin, pulling Jayne abruptly from the half sleep that lingered over him. His eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head, gazing down at the dark head of hair for a second before it moved, lifting to reveal a pair of dark shinning eyes. Jayne growled low in his throat, his hands flying up from where they rested along her back to push her forcibly from his body. "Get, girl."

River smiled and quickly complied untangling her limbs from his. She clambered down off the bed and moved over to her own, snuggling back into the covers as she watched him.

Jayne slowly sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he shook off the lingering grogginess. "Don't expect that ta ever happen again." He muttered darkly. Suddenly discontented and frustrated he climbed off the bed pulled on his boots. "Get dressed and come on up for breakfast." He ordered as he stormed out of the bunk, slamming the door shut behind him.

He was confused by his own sudden reversal of moods and the quite frustration that had snuck up on him with no apparent cause. He hated the way his body seemed to suddenly itch beneath the skin as though missing something vital. But he pushed off the thoughts and weird feelings as he headed straight for the fresh smell of coffee and stomped his way into the galley.

Jayne ignored the curios expression of Monty and poured himself a cup, taking a long sip of the caffeinated brimstone. The coffee gushed down his throat, burning away the unexplainable frustration and any nagging sensation of lacking as he turned back around. Moving over to the table Jayne took a seat across from the Captain, who sat at the table sipping from his own beverage of choice.

Breakfast had apparently already come and gone as the table remained littered with warm leftovers. "Where's the little lady?" Monty questioned watching as the mercenary quickly began piling food onto a plate.

"Trailin' behind." Jayne muttered before proceeding to shovel food into his mouth.

Monty frowned watching the mercenary quickly work through the contents of his plate. "What'cha planning on doin' in Athens? Ain't liable to be much work with a reward that big on your head." He pointed out before taking another sip of his beverage.

Jayne snorted, "Always work for my kind, whither there's a ruttin' rep or a reward hanging over my head. Just means ya gotta watch your back, and with the crazy girl I ain't gotta worry bout that too much." Jayne looked up from his plate for a second, "What's it to you, anyways?" Monty shrugged off the question. "Oughtta mind your own business. I can take care of myself and the ruttin' little girl."

The Captain opened his mouth as though to comment when the sound of combat boots hitting grating called both their attentions over to the doorway. River moved up into the galley slowly, her glazed eyes running around the room quickly, a smile lighting over her face as she spotted her partner. Her gaze didn't linger but continued past him, inspecting the galley as she moved forward

"Sit your skinny ass down and get somethin' ta eat!" Jayne ordered, but River ignored him and moved past the table towards the kitchen area, inspecting the cabinets and items gathered on the counters as though they called to her.

Monty laughed gruffly, "Sure the hell looks like ya got a great handle on her." Jayne ignored the comment and the girl. "How you reckon you're gonna hide a crazy girl when the reward for ya both would make any man a fortune."

"Gotta catch us unawares first." Jayne answered back, "And that ain't gonna happen, not so long as I got me a mind reading genius. Crazy or not, she's already proved mighty useful. So long as I keep her around, figure that reward ain't gonna be no problem, lessin' of course she has one of them sane thoughts and decides I ain't worth the keep."

"What do you figure will happen then?"

River paused before a couple of empty can sitting on the counters, the trash left over from the morning's breakfast. Reaching out she tentatively touched one, picking it up and starring down at the bright blue label plastered on the side of the can.

"Reckon that will be a might interestin' day, but it ain't liable ta happen cuz she's crazier then- crazy- people come." Jayne finished lamely.

"These are the ones that take you." She whispered, her grip tightening on the can she violently threw it to the ground, the pitch of her voicing raising in panic as she reached for another. "They're the ones reaching and doing." She yelled frantically tearing at the empty cans, tossing one across the room towards the table, "They're the ones-"

"What in hell is she doing?" Monty questioned.

Jayne ignored the larger man and pushed his chair back jumping to his feet and dashing across the room. He grabbed the girl and pulled her roughly to his chest, one arm wrapping around her upper torso as the other wrapped around her stomach effectively locking her to his chest. "Gorram it woman, shut up and be still."

"Everywhere- and the hands go everywhere- when you brush your teeth and-" She continued to mutter, but her body visibly relaxed into his going slack against his chest, her head rolling back to rest against his shoulder. "And nobody said anything- and then they come." She whispered her voice trailing off softly.

"Ain't no reason to be throwing no fit," Jayne hissed into her ear. "That there is a bad habit for a fugitive, you do that in public and your liable ta get yourself hauled off. And I ain't gonna take the time ta rescue you." Jayne growled, "You calm now?" He questioned, staring down at the long waves of brown.

River nodded her head and Jayne slowly relaxed his grip on her body. Grabbing her by the shoulders he quietly steered her over to the table and forced her into a chair. "Now eat."

River glared up at him stubbornly, but Jayne refused to budge on the matter. Dropping down into a chair he quickly shoveled food onto a plate and dropped it in front of her. Forcing the fork into her hand, he very nearly started shoving food into her face before River complied, grimacing she forced down the first mouthful.

Ignoring the bemused stare of Monty, Jayne hovered over River like a warden, his steel gaze watching her force each mouthful down.

What in ruttin hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Note: The timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's, which you can find a link for off my homepage which is listed on the author's profile. Sorry this was so short, but I had great difficulty with getting this one to flow properly. The next one should be longer. As always a thousand thanks to Twitchy Louie for being my beta and putting up with my sometimes very troublesome and bothersome personage...

To the reviewers: Ah the expected question of Serenity and Simon. The answer is: not for a couple more chapters. I want to get a relationship established between River and Jayne before I bring in the complications of Serenity and Simon. Right now it's slated round the ninth chapter (out of twenty two outlined. Trust me- it'll be worth the wait.) There may be some chance encounters with Serenity's crew along the way.

Thanks for pointing those two things out Allison.


	4. Chapter Four: Athens

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Four:

Athens

2517 Late January.

It was a quaint little bar, the usual dingy atmosphere, smoky and crowded with the seedy back alley types. In short it was exactly the kind of place Marco was known to inhabit and the first place Jayne looked. He pushed his way through the room quickly and over to the bar, slapping down a couple of credits he called the attention of the bartender, "Give me a bottle of your strongest."

The man smirked in response producing a tall bottle of whiskey he picked up the credits Jayne grabbed the bottle and turned back around to face the room, spotting the shorter man that he'd come in search of almost immediately. Marco sat slumped over in a corner booth. Grasping a cup in one hand he swirled the contents around in a depressed manner, occasionally taking a quiet sip.

Smirking at the sight, Jayne crossed the bar and slipped into the booth across from the other man, "Reckon you've seen better days."

"Jayne," Marco choked out in shock. "What are you doin' back on this side of Verse, thought you was makin' a name for yourself on the Cores?"

Jayne snorted, "Cores ain't what they're cracked up to be. Just a bunch of ruttin' fools dressed up nice, pretending ta be proper upstanding citizens while they rob the 'Verse blind. Ain't worth the trouble." Jayne explained leaning back into the booth, he glared across the table and uncorked the bottle of whiskey. "Heard you got suckered by some transport Captain."

Marco frowned, staring back down into his drink, "Heard right. Ruttin' idiot out smarted me." He explained taking another swig of his drink. "Don't matter anyway, got a nice little gig planned that'll make up for that loss ten times over if'n all goes accordingly."

"What's that?" Jayne inquired.

Marco perked up considerably, "It's brilliant. Got word of a Federal shipment of supplies heading out tomorrow afternoon. Not the usual crap shipments, but the really good stuff. You know; drugs, terra forming supplies, rations- all them things that'll fetch a hefty fortune on the black market."

"Why for you hanging round this shit hole then?" Jayne asked looking up from his drink.

Marco frowned and slumped back against the booth, "Need an inside man. Only way I can figure to get the goods is to hijack the train so's we can unload the stuff. Only I can't find any idiot brave enough, or stupid enough to hijack a federal train." The words had barely left his mouth when a light suddenly dashed across the other man's face. "Say Jayne, you ain't ever been afraid of the law. Ya wouldn't happen to be interested in makin a little money."

"Might be."

"I'll give ya the standard seven percent. Considerin the pay off that alone will make you a fortune enough to buy a rich estate on the likes of Londinum."

"Ten percent for both the partner and me, ain't workin' for less."

Marco nearly jumped in his booth, the contents of his drink swirling as he sat up quickly. "No way in ruttin' hell, standard seven, sides when'd you get a partner?"

"Picked her up on the core." Jayne explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Considerin' the risks you're asking for, I'd say ten for each was more than fair. But if that's too much I'll just take my girl elsewhere, don't need the money anyhow." Jayne smirked and jumped to his feet and started to walk away.

It was a very familiar situation, one that had been echoed nearly a year ago, only Marco hadn't followed after him that time. A mistake that had cost Marko a fair deal more then the ten percent Jayne had been asking for. And it was a mistake he was not about to make again. "It's only for the one job, I ain't taking you both on to the crew, already got my regulars."

With a satisfied grin Jayne turned around and walked back to the table, "Now that's something I'm willing to drink to."

"Fine. Just don't be flapping your big mouth around my two regulars, don't want no ruttin' strike on my hands on account of that I'm paying you and your partner more then what I'm paying them."

* * *

There where twelve of them lined up neatly and stacked atop each other. They were sturdy looking stairs in his opinion, despite the fact that they blurred in and out of his vision. Lifting a foot Jayne took the first step and nearly fell flat on his face, but nevertheless his determination held strong. Reaching out he grabbed a hold of the banister and leaned his weight against it. The second step came and went with moderately better stability.

Ten steps later he stood with a gleeful grin at the top of the stairs. Staring down at them with a great sense of accomplishment he turned around and started for the door to their room, barely avoiding a tumble back down the stairs.

It took him a good couple of minutes to find the door to the room again. Jayne entered the room quietly and worked his way over to the foot of one of the two beds. He paused staring down at the small girl huddled in the covers for a good moment before leaning down towards her. "Hey, girl, crazy girl-" She stirred slightly but simply rolled over ignoring him.

"Girl- girly girl- moonbrained child, ya hear me?" When she didn't answer, Jayne climbed slowly onto the bed, crawling forward. River's eyes flashed open and her head jerked up to watch as Jayne crawled over her legs. The silly grin still plastered to his face he gradually moved forward until his body was hovering just over hers. "Guess what."

"Ape's inebriated."

The grin stretched further across his lips, "Nah, that ain't it. Never seen a drunken monkey in these parts, got loads of them on the core." River rolled her eyes but kept herself from making a comment. "We got a job."

"Employment opportunity?"

"Yeah, old buddy of mine wants to relieve the Feds of some cargo. We're gonna hijack us a shiny piece of metal-"

"Nothing comes for free; all has a price to pay." River interrupted with a glare. "Also, your mother would not approve."

Jayne scowled down at the smaller girl underneath him for a second, but the alcohol happily coursing through his veins prevented it from staying for too long and the grin crossed his cheeks again. "Hell, it'll be loads of fun, ain't gotta worry 'bout nothing. Sides' way I figure it, Feds took something priceless from you and now we're taken its value back."

River titled her head in response to his saying and furrowed her eyebrows together. "Priceless: Adjective. Meaning invaluable, to have inestimable worth, or an incalculable monetary worth. No way to satisfy the debt to the girl, unless to provide a replacement of equal stature and value, which is not probable."

Jayne grinned happily, "Exactly, so's we'll just take from them in order ta attempt to rectify the situation."

"Logic is flawed."

"Gorram it girl, its crime, course it's gonna be flawed in every possible manner. Ain't no such thing as smart crime." His eyes narrowed down on her. "Ya think a gorram genius would know that, even the crazy ones."

In response River glared back up at him and smacked the side of his head, nearly sending the off balanced man crashing onto her. "Not crazy, stupid boy should remember that. Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi-" But she trailed off when she realized that he'd stopped listening to her several seconds ago and his train of thoughts had taken a very different approach to their situation.

"You got pretty- eyes." Jayne muttered his face dangerously close to hers, his fingers toying with the rim of her nightgown. Dropping his head to the side he buried his face in her neck and took a deep breathe. "Smell like drugs." He mumbled almost incoherently, "Would probably feel like one, taste like one-" He took another trembling breathe and pulled his head back slowly, the side of his face scrapping across hers, lips almost brushing across her chin.

River's hands jumped from her side, coming up to grip his shoulders as her heart sped up. "Nice feeling." She muttered more to herself then to him.

"Uh huh-"Jayne murmured as River's eyes fluttered closed. "Real nice." And he leaned in closer, his lips centimeters away from her.

River's eyes flew open as his weight went slack over her body, crushing against her as his thoughts blanked out into complete silence. Pushing his weight off her she rolled them; catching him before he tumbled to the floor and pulling him back to the center of the bed.

"Stupid, silly boy." She murmured before cuddling to his side. Resting her head on his chest she listened as his heartbeat droned on for several seconds before letting it lure her back into sleep.

* * *

Jayne cracked an eyelid open, the duel throbbing behind his temple intensifying as the light blinded him for a second. "Damn good stuff." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes he decided he could afford another hour of sleep.

"Poison: a drug that depresses the central nervous system and can lead to hypoglycemia, hyperuricemia, and hyperlipemia. It affects the central nervous system functions and causes deterioration of intellectual functioning, disturbances in sensory and motor control and destruction of automatic biological functions. Not good for the boy." River's voice forced the cracking of his eyelids again and very slowly Jayne lifted his head to peer at the crazy girl curled at his side. Her fingers tapped an annoying melody on his chest as she snuggled deeper into his side, her head resting comfortable on his shoulder.

"What the hell you doing girl, get off."

"Analyzing symptoms, formulating cure." She responded, she stopped her tapping and reached out with her fingers to poke the side of his cheek. "Headache, irritability, nausea, fatigue, dehydration, body aches, dizziness, loss of appetite. All symptoms of the poison." Lifting her head she peered up at him with a frown, "Need rehydration." She declared and pushed off of him. Jumping to her feet she scurried across the room, disappearing into the bathroom. Jayne sighed as he laid his head back down to the pillow, blessing the silence that came with her departure.

River reemerged a second later carrying a small glass brimming with water. She hurried back over to the bed and hovered over Jayne, watching him for a second. "Resumed previous state of oblivion." She declared with a sour frown as she turned her glances back to the glass of water, "If the fish can not drink of the water, submerge." She declared triumphantly. Holding the glass above his head she titled the contents out and watched as the clear liquid splashed across the stubble covered face.

"Ruttin' hell." Jayne spluttered angrily, wrenching himself into a sitting position he lunged furiously at the girl.

River shrieked, easily avoiding her larger partner she drove for the safety of the bathroom; all the while giggling as she avoided his flaying grip. Throwing the door shut she pinned the lock into place and pushed up against the door, breathlessly smiling as she listened to the cursing man on the other side.

"Gorramit girl, what the hell you do that for."

* * *

In all the time that Marco had known Jayne, of all the partners he'd seen Jayne work with, none of them could have prepared him for this one. Hell Marco had imagined all sorts of women: stunning ones, deadly and curvaceous, or painted whores with daggers hidden down their skirts, even butch warrior women loaded down with all sorts of weapons. But he could've never pictured anything like the small teenage girl who followed after Jayne humming a merry little tune.

"What the hell Jayne, you babysitting now? What'd ya do, rob an orphanage to pick up that one?"

The larger man smirked and moved past Marco, boarding the small ship Jayne dropped the two duffels he'd been carrying there and turned back around descending the ramp to where Marco stood. "Looks can be deceiving." He smirked and turned to where River stood examining the short man. "Come on, girl, ain't got all day."

River frowned watching Marco carefully, "He's got other plans. Busy plans for later."

Jayne scowled, "Course he does, girl, in case you've forgotten we're robbin' a train this afternoon. Now move your skinny ass."

River reluctantly turned away and started towards Jayne, whispering as she passed him, "Month's not over yet." The mercenary raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, instead he trailed silent after her as she entered the ship. They walked briskly down the corridors, following the curve of the ship into the galley where River abruptly halted, her eyes resting on the two men occupying the galley table as Jayne nearly slammed into her back. "Prick a finger and it will always bleed."

Jayne scowled, "Shut that pretty little mouth of yours and save it for later, girl."

Marco stepped around the pair and over towards the table. "Jayne, you remember Lowell, and this is my nephew Danny. I'm showing him the ropes of the trade for his pa." The younger of the two men grinned at the odd couple. "Danny this is Jayne and his partner, the ones I was telling you about."

River shifted uncomfortably and took the two steps that separated her from Jayne, very nearly clinging to his arm as the young man's thoughts projected across the room to her mind, undressing her and giving her dark visions of his desires. She shuddered, drawing Jayne's attention from the table. He stared down at her for a second in confusion, before turning back around and quickly finding the source of the problem, "Hey, boy, your eyes stuck or somethin'? Move 'em, before I do it for you."

Danny shifted his gaze away from River towards the larger man. "Ain't no harm in looking."

"If'n what you're lookin' at is mine than there's gonna be a shit load of harm, boy." River shifted around Jayne as he spoke. Moving behind his larger frame she pressed up against his back using the silence his overwhelming presence provided to block out the mental images Danny still projected.

"She got a name?"

"There a reason you should be on first name bases?" Jayne inquired with a hard glare down on the younger man as his hand unconsciously dropped down to his hostler.

Noting the movement Marco jumped from his silence and hurriedly placed himself between the two men, "Don't mind him. He's new to the business, Jayne, he ain't got no experience yet."

"Don't matter what her name is, boy." Jayne declared ignoring the other man's stuttering. "As you ain't gonna be seeing too much of her. She's my ruttin' responsibility, so you just steer clear. Else I'm liable to forget my ruttin' manners and pound some sense into that there thick skull of yours."

"Hey now boys, ain't no matter to be arguing bout. Side's we got crime to be done, train leaves in less then an hour and we still gotta go over the plan. " Marco declared nervously, holding his hands up to ward Jayne away from his nephew.

"You just tell that boy to keep his eyes and mind of what's mine."

"Mind?" Marco inquired cursorily, but Jayne ignored him and the bandit continued on. "Right, the train leaves town at one o'clock, you and the girl will be on it with the tickets that I managed to procure. You'll go through three stops; 'bout thirty minutes after Wilmington you'll hijack the train and pull her to a stop. Don't care how you do it, just have it done thirty minutes after Wilmington."

Jayne nodded and moved closer to the table where a map had been laid out, River still glued to his backside. "Wilmington, got'cha."

"Me and my boys will be waiting alongside the tracks with the three mules-"

Jayne's head snapped up, "Why ain't ya using the gorram ship, it'll be faster and easier."

"Don't want it to be tagged, someone looks out the window and sees my ship while the train's stopped, well they'll put two and two together. Ya can't go anywhere with a tagged ship." Marco explained quickly, ignoring the scowl Jayne sent him. "Next we'll unload and get the hell out of there. Got a contact in Dennburg, he' willing to help us sell it all off on the black market quickly, for a fee of course." The shorter man turned back to face the mercenary. "You got a plan?"

"Don't worry bout it." Jayne interrupted, "We'll handle it. Time's getting short, you got them tickets?" Marco nodded and turned away heading toward his bunk to grab the two items in question. Turning around Jayne grabbed River by the shoulders and gently shoved her in the direction of the ship's loading dock, "Get girl, I'll met ya outside." River nodded and turned, moving quickly way from the galley she started towards the loading dock.

"Hey- girl, honey." Danny called out chasing after the crazy girl. River continued on her way trying to ignore him as his unpleasant thoughts invaded her head again. "Wait up, will ya, just wanna talk to you for a second." She rolled her eyes, but the young man skidded to a halt beside her, his arm shooting out to block her path for a second. "Ain't gonna do you no harm."

River turned to face the boy with a raised eyebrow. Silently she calculated the distance and speed that would best suite her intended actions. "Ya know that partner of yours sure is an ugly bastard, probably ain't no fun to hang around." The young man started to say, leaning in closer. "Reckon a pretty girl like you deserves better." His hand reached out to touch her neck and River's knee reacted jerking forward to impact with the lower half of his body. The results were instantaneous; a deathly white face along with a hunched movement forward and the grasping of wounded area.

"Bad thoughts." River whispered as she watched him.

Danny groaned in pain, stumbling away from her his form colliding with a larger one. A hand dropped down to his shoulder as another grabbed a hold of the hair on his head jerking it back.

Jayne grinned down at the boy, his grip tightening painfully, "I ever catch her bein' forced to deal with you again boy, and not only am I gonna make sure that you ain't got the urge, but she ain't gonna have nothing ta knee next time boy." Releasing the younger man Jayne pushed him against the wall, watching with a satisfied smirk as the boy's face smacked into the wall sending him cringing to the ground in pain. "Come on girl, we got a train ta catch."

* * *

The hover train roared down the tracks, the desert vista a blur out the window, cacti sweeping past them in specks of green. The small train compartment was overly crowded with passengers, the atmosphere hot and stinky as few of the patrons could afford decent baths. Poor lighting flickered from the yellow bulbs overhead, barely casting enough light to see across the compartment.

Jayne yawned and leaned back in his seat, lazily glancing down at his watch for the eighteenth time. Across from him River grinned happily as she bounced in between gazing out the window and peering down the isle at the people gathered in the compartment with them.

It was annoying, watching her bounce in between the two things with an endless energy. Jayne stifled another yawn and kicked up a foot onto her seat, effectively pinning her into place next to the window. "Keep still, girl. Ain't ya ever rode a train before?" River shook her head in response and turned her attention back to the window for a second. "Must've been nice, bein' rich enough to be able to avoid these stinkin' traps." Jayne muttered as he knocked the brim of his hat down over his face and closed his eyes.

River easily pushed his foot away and bounced back towards the isle in time to watch a man work his way past them. "He's worried." She whispered with a frown, "Wife's left him, but he still loves her and wonders if she'll be happier with this other man."

Jayne sat up quickly and pushed his hat up as he reached out towards her. Grabbing a hold of the girl's shoulder he quickly pinned her back into her seat. "Listen here girl, ya can't be spewing stuff like that outta nowhere."

"Can't help it. The door was cut away." She answered back honestly, titling her head as she examined Jayne's face.

"Ruttin' hell you can. I ain't talkin' 'bout the whole mind reading thing. Hell, I think it's great that you can tramp through minds and tell me what I need ta know. But that don't mean that you can't keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut. The gorram fools don't like what they can't understand, and you're one of them weird freaky things that can't be understood too easily. You're liable to be called a witch and a bunch of other things that ain't too kosher if you keep on spewing out all that nonsense from other people's heads." Jayne explained as he released her and leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. "So lets just keep it 'tween you and me, girl."

River nodded slowly and turned her head way. Staring back out the window she frowned, "He's not to be trusted. Wants more then he deserves."

Jayne snickered and shrugged glancing down at his watch again, "Hell, who in this 'Verse doesn't want more then they deserve? Sides, we can handle him if'n he gets a bit too greedy." Stretching his arms out Jayne stood slowly. "Come on girl, we got some crime ta do." Moving down the isle he didn't wait to make sure River was following and started off towards the engine rooms.

River frowned, jumping to her feet she followed quickly after her partner. "Finger's itching."

"Ya, but he ain't dialed the number yet has he?"

River shook her head, "Counting numbers and figures, adding them up in his head. Coming out in favor of Marco, plus two always comes out even."

"No it don't girl. Call yourself a genius and ya can't even do simple math." Jayne muttered, pausing before a compartment door he pulled it open and stepped aside, letting the girl go first.

River entered the quiet empty compartment and glanced around, here the walls were lined with technical equipment and engine controls. Pulling her gaze away from the flashing walls she turned towards Jayne, "Know what I mean. Stop disregarding the technicalities and pay attention to the rivers direction."

Jayne rolled his eyes and pushed past her. "I got everything under control girl, he ain't gonna backstab us until he's got his cargo and then I'll be ready." Jayne insisted, moving to the control room's door he a paused, quickly surveying the security lock on the side. With a grin he easily ripped the cover panel and pulled the wires apart. Pulling out a pocket knife he slit a green and red wire and crossed them. Turning back towards the doors he waited, but nothing happened. "What in ruttin' hell."

Rolling her eyes, River grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aside. "East and west winds do not open doors." Pulling the blue wire she slit it and crossed it with the red wire.

The door made a metallic clicking noise and Jayne grinned pulling his gun out of its hostler. "Knew I kept you round for something." Pulling back the hammer of the weapon he reached out to touch the door handle. "Stay behind me, lessin' you want a bullet through the skull girl." Pulling the door open Jayne aimed his gun into the room.

Minutes passed and Jayne didn't move. He just stood there, staring into the room with a scowl. Curiously River moved closer, peering over his shoulder she gazed into the small room, the very empty room.

"It's ruttin' automated?" Jayne cursed, slowly lowering his gun he moved into the compartment, glancing around as though hoping someone would jump out of the walls and give him a fight. "Well- this is disappointing as all hell. Where's the fun in robbin' an automated machine?"

River entered the small compartment with wide excited eyes, her fingers trailing along the panel she slipped into the empty pilot's seat. "How in hell we supposed to stop this thing without someone ta hold at gun point?" Jayne questioned and River grinned.

"Numbers and math, simply calculations, buttons spark electricity, messages to the central nervous system. Some make go," Her hand hovered over several buttons, "Some slow down." And with a quick concise nod she pulled a series of grey leavers. The train vibrated dangerously, trembling and heaving as the blurred vista pictured out the front view screen slowly become clearer.

"Others stop." River whispered and quickly hit a series of white and grey buttons. With another great tremble the train slowed to a crawl and slowly lowered to the track. The sound of metal locks clicking into place echoed through the cabin as the train balanced itself on the tracks.

Jayne laughed gruffly as he slapped her on the back and spun on his heels. Darting for the nearest hatch he swung it open and peered out into the bright desert easily spotting the three waiting mules. With a grin he turned back to his genius, "Can ya figure out how to unlock the cargo compartments?"

River gave him a quick and concise nod, her fingers moving back over the panel. "Gates are opened."

Turning back around, Jayne watched with a satisfied grin as Marco and his two boys disappeared into one of the cargo compartments. Leaning back into the room he turned and walked over to the second pilot's chair, slumping into it he grinned at River. "See, told ya it would be easy."

"Girl did all the work." River pointed out swinging in her chair to face the mercenary.

Jayne only grinned, "That's right, ain't it. I think this partnership's gonna work out real good." River scowled lightly at him, but it only seemed to make his grin grow larger. Whistling merrily Jayne jumped back up to his feet and crossed over to the hatch again, poking his head out to check on the progress.

Turning back around to the controls, River fixed her gaze down on the panels and frowned in pensive thought. "Not right." She muttered.

Jayne groaned, "Listen, girl. I know you ain't big on the whole crime thing, but it's a way of livin." Jayne paused, his head jerking around as the wailing of a klaxon alarm filled the room and the panels started flashing red with warning lights. "What the hell?" Moving quickly back over to River's side he stared down at the panels with her. "Can't ya shut that thing up?"

She moved quickly, small fingers flying across the controls. The loud wail suddenly died and River looked up at him, "Knows it's not supposed to be here, sent a message to its brothers, called for help."

"Shit," Turning around Jayne darted back over to the hatch. "Move it along, company's coming." That said he turned back into the control room, his gaze falling quickly to where River sat fiddling with the controls. "Got it set girl?"

River frowned; pushing a final button she nodded and jumped up from the chair, moving quickly to Jayne's side. "Buttons are pushed and arrows are pointed."

"Good, let's get outta here."

* * *

Jayne climbed off the mule and turned back to where River still sat a happy excited grin stretched across her cheeks. "What so damn exciting about riding one them things?" He questioned and River shrugged, but made no move to get off. Reaching down Jayne wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her off. "Got work ta do girl." Releasing her he turned to the cargo hold on the mule and started digging around the contents.

"Jayne." River whispered, but the mercenary ignored her. "Jayne." She added particular emphasis to her voice, but still he dug through the cargo looking for some mystery box. "Jayne."

"Gorramit girl, what the hell you bitchin' 'bout?" The mercenary questioned turning around to look at River. She stood rock still, her finger pointing at something behind him. Jayne turned around quickly.

"Sorry, Jayne." Marco declared with a quiet grin, staring down at the mercenary from behind the barrel of his gun. "Reward's just too damn good to pass up."

Reaching out unconsciously Jayne grabbed a hold of River and pulled her roughly behind him. "Ruttin' hell- Ya know, people are getting a might bit too Fed friendly these days. Whatever happened to the good ole days when a guy never turned to the Feds for anything? Ya know a warning would have been nice girl"

"Told you month's not over yet. Told you his finger was itching." River declared pressing herself against his back. "Could have said he'd already called grey and still wouldn't have listened."

"Well damn woman, if ya told me he was reaching for his gun I'd done something." Jayne barked angrily as Lowell and Danny approached, both with their weapons drawn. "Now, the least you can do is make up for that little blunder girl."

"Not girls fault, boys fault. Boy should make it right again." As she spoke her hand trailed down the muscles of Jayne's back. "Would recommend dirt for lunch."

"Would you two shut up already?" Marco barked. "Got a schedule to keep."

"Three plus two makes even numbers." River whispered and Jayne hit the dirt, the sound of gunfire assailing his ears for only a couple of seconds before silence resumed. With a cheshire grin Jayne pushed himself up from the dirt and climbed to his feet surveying the handiwork of his crazy genius.

Marco lay on the ground withering in pain, a bullet through his leg. His two lackeys were in no better shape; Lowell stood clutching his bleeding hand to his chest while Danny lay on the ground, holding his side as blood gushed from it. "Ya let them live? Why for?"

"Misguided, not bad." She explained. "Jayne's fault."

Reaching out the mercenary grabbed the gun from her hands, tucking it back into his pants he glared down at her smaller form. "What in ruttin hell's that supposed to mean?"

River answered his glare with one of her own, a finger darting out to push into his chest accusingly. "If boy had listened to girl situation would have been avoided, but boy is obtuse and didn't listen."

"Hey now, who you calling stupid, crazy girl? Last I checked I didn't ask you to save my hide, could've handled the situation just fine without your ruttin' help."

"Not crazy, imperceptive schoolboy."

"You call me stupid one more time and I'm gonna leave your ass to rot in the desert."

River's eyes flashed dangerously for a second as they stood toe to toe, gazes locked together, glowering at one another. Neither seemed aware of anything else in the verse but each other, and neither one seemed prepared to give in first.

"The doorman's knocking." River declared quietly.

Jayne reacted immediately, his right hand whipping out from his side he grabbed a hold of the pistol tucked into his pants, aimed it to his right and fired a single shot without taking his eyes from Rivers. Danny's body slumped to the ground, his sightless eyes glazed over, the pistol still clasped in his hands ready to fire.

"Brainless rodent."

"Moonbrained child."

* * *

One week later-

Simon entered the shabby looking establishment and winced at sight of the distributable looking men. He pulled off his sunglasses and headed over to the front desk, hitting the bell positioned there. Glancing down at his watch he shifted nervously, Captain Wallace had made it clear he didn't want to delay for more then a couple of hours.

At first learning of his sister's escape from his informants Simon had been relieved, convinced that within the first week or so she would contact him. But that week had come and gone, and no word of River came to him. Instead his parents received a distressing call from the Academy claiming that River had stolen some priceless school artifacts and hijacked a shuttle. A call his parents had taken on faith, believing the Academy official they still refused every claim Simon made, every shred of proof he provided. They'd given up on her the second the Academy made that call. But that was something Simon refused to do, and here he was, following the trail of his sister across interplanetary borders, once again risking job, freedom and life for her.

Simon hit the bell again and glanced around the shabby lobby as he ran his thumb across his lips. Poor lightening, shabby furniture and fake antiques, it was defiantly not an establishment that he would imagine River choosing. It wasn't even the sort of planet he'd imagine her choosing and wouldn't have if his informants had not produced photographic evidence.

A clerk suddenly appeared through the back office door moving quickly over to the counter, "How may I be helping you today sir? Lookin for a room for the night, or maybe some companionship, got a couple house whores that work for decent rates."

"I'm looking for someone, to be more precise a teenage girl." Reaching into his pocket Simon produced a worn photograph. "I was told that she may have been seen here a week ago around the time of the train robbery."

The clerk snickered, "Lass sure is popular. Two suited fellows were here lookin' for her and the fella yesterday. Another was in this morning flashing Alliance credentials and askin' questions 'bout where she went. What's you story? Why you looking for her?"

"Not that it's any of you concern, but she's my sister."

The clerk snickered again as realization dawned across his face. "Oh, so she's one of them girls. Ran off with her boyfriend cuz the family objected. Makes perfect sense now, he seemed a might bit old for her, then again I seen much younger with much older." The clerk speculated as he glanced over Simon watching the young doctor's face scrunch up indignantly. "Why don't you take some advice, boy, she seemed happy enough trailing after the bastard like a little lost puppy. Let 'em be and things will work themselves out."

"I assure you, I have no idea what you talking about. My sister has been missing for the past couple of weeks; I know nothing about any man she's accompanying."

"Ya don't say." The clerk mused scratching at his chin. "Seemed too happy to be a kidnapping case, even had a couple noise complaints about them." He grinned at the horrified expression that crossed Simon's face. "That'd explain the warrants though. They were pretty hefty to be a runaway case. Anyway, I ain't got no idea where they went, don't ask my customers them kind of answers. It tends ta make them suspicious and angry as all hell."

Simon's face scorched up in shock, "Warrants?" He questioned, his informant had made no mention of either a man accompanying her or any warrants.

Reaching under the desk the clerk produced the two posters and slipped them across the counter towards Simon. "The Fed gave them to me this morning, but we don't post them things here. Scares off the cliental, 'specially when their faces might be plastered on one." Simon ignored the clerk, picking up the two posters he stared down at them for a moment and turned away. Starting back for the door he ignored the clerk as the man called out sarcastically, "You can keep 'em if ya want."

"Jayne Cobb." Simon mused aloud. Silently folding up the warrants he pushed them back down into his pocket and headed for his transport.

* * *

Note: As always the timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's, which you can find a link for off my homepage which is listed on the author's profile.

Thanks for pointing out the typo EreshkigalGirl.


	5. Chapter Five: Jiangyin

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Five: Jiangyin

2517 Early June.

Approximately Four Months Later.

"What in the hell is it?" Jayne demanded. Reaching out he grabbed the misshapen statue of the bird and picked it up, examining it from several different angles.

Peering over his broad shoulder River smiled gently, titling her head as she spoke, "Swan; any of various large aquatic birds of the family Anatidae and chiefly of the genera _Cygnus_ and _Olor."_

Jayne frowned and turned his head towards her, "How you figure that?"

"Webbed feet, a long slender neck, and plumage. Also, says so on the bottom." Turning away from Jayne she wandered over to the shelves of knickknacks and picked up a combination bottle opener corkscrew.

Flipping the Swan over Jayne squinted down at the small print and muttered obscenities under his breath before slamming the wooden creature back down angrily. "What in ruttin' hell we supposed to do on this planet for a whole week? Look at misshapen birds in this go se store?" Turning away from the supposed swan he ambled over to his partner.

"Idle hands are the devils playthings. " River suggested, invoking a raised eyebrow from her partner as he leaned over her shoulder and grabbed the knickknack from her.

"Ya know, ruttin Inslee could've told us he had to make a run to the core and let us off on a decent planet; one we could've gotten off of 'stead of this trap" Jayne declared as his fingers flipped the small object over. "Should've hitched a ride with Monty 'stead of that pansy Inslee; never really liked him anyway, he's always lookin' at me funny."

Turning around the small genius faced the larger mercenary, "Blessing in disguise, would never turn coat and tail."

"Speaking off," Jayne started to say as he leaned his head down to stare the girl directly in the eyes, "How come ya didn't warn me about this little shindig he'd planned. Could've paid for a detour and gotten us to decent planet with transports, or better yet, one with work. "

"Thoughts are- dark, disorganized focus, soft and hard, random things that girl does not desire to share." River shuddered and turned away from the accusing glare of Jayne. Pushing past him she wandered over to the decorative plates, picking one up and examining the bright colors.

Jayne's eyebrow went up again and he turned to face the girl, "Is that why you were hanging off me like a gorram monkey?" He inquired, but River ignored him, her head tilting as her eyes glazed over. The corners of her lips suddenly twitched into a bright grin and she turned away from the colorful plates, wandering over towards the entrance of the shop. "Hey, girl, I asked you a question. "

"Winds are speaking." River declared as Jayne joined her. "Can't you hear the crickets?

"Hell, I ain't no mind reader, can't hear half the things you hear." Jayne answered back. Crossing his hands over his chest he frowned as he peered out into the dusty streets with a raised eyebrow, "What are them crickets talkin' 'bout?"

Grabbing a hold of his hand she tugged him out of the store, practically dragging him across the street. "Strings and cords. Pretty packages all dressed up."

Jayne snorted, but let her continue to lead him down the dark alley, his grip tightening on the crazy genius. "Gorram it girl, we ain't got time. " He started to shout, but stopped when he realized just how much time they did have. Wouldn't do too much harm to indulge her whims this once, might be amusing.

Pushing aside a hanging cloth, River led him out into the bright sunlight. Jayne stumbled to a halt, letting go of his crazy genius as he stared across the bright green field to the large tent, the cheerful sound of the fiddles echoing around him. "I'll be gorramed. "

River paused just before the stairs leading up to the center of activity and the whirling figures. "Know this." She whispered as Jayne once again joined her side

"Hell, girl, who don't? Even I know how ta dance." But the small genius ignored him stepping lightly up the stairs and merging into the steady stream of dancers. Watching the quick steps she found her heart jumping in tune with the music, her lips counting off the steps as she twirled in place, watching the bright skirts swirl around her.

This she knew. This was love, just like Simon, like family, like memories of warm hands smoothing down the tangles in the morning, or the strong voice that admonished the scarped knees with concealed worry. This was just like the other man who stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her wearily, a scowl permanently etched across his lips as he crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his glare in on her. This was hers.

The grin that encompassed her heart spread quickly to her lips, grabbing a hold of her skirts she spun around, her feet kicking up into the quick pattern as she merged smoothly into the flow of the music. Heart pounding to the rhythm she moved around the makeshift dance floor.

Jayne frowned, watching her twirl around the floor he shifted uncomfortable and glanced at the crowd. If one of them took too keen a notice of the girl, they might suddenly recall a posting about her on the cortex. Leavin' the pair trapped on a planet with no escape. Movement shifted on the dance floor and Jayne turned back to watch his dancing' genius as she was swept into the arms of a younger man.

Jayne's hand automatically dropped down to his side arm, an overwhelming urge to kill the pretty boy creeping up along his spine. "Ruttin little boy better take his hands off. " The mercenary muttered angrily, barely controlling his urge to step forward.

"Drink?" The man beside Jayne asked, offering a dirty looking bottle of whiskey to the mercenary.

Jayne's eyes narrowed as the younger man swept River around the makeshift dance floor. Reaching out he grabbed the offered bottle of whiskey and took a quick swig, thrusting the bottle back to its owner.

There was only one way to handle this situation without calling to much attention to the two fugitives.

Jayne stepped up to the dance floor.

Moving quickly through the crowd he grabbed the young man by the shoulder, pulling the couple to a halt. "I'm cuttin' in boy. " Without waiting for a reply, Jayne wrapped an arm about the smaller girl and swept her away, back into the flow of the dance.

Suddenly the years of torture inflicted upon him by his elder and younger sisters was justified. Boots stomping together, the pair spun around the dance floor in a dizzying display, the larger man occasionally sweeping the girl off the ground for seconds at a time. They whirled and twirled in time with the jig that echoed around them, a smile cracking wide across Jayne's face as he swirled the girl around the dance floor, boots stomping loudly with the fiddle. The air about him suddenly began to feel light, the world titling on its axis as the girl in his arms started to glow.

Somewhere in the third turn a thought dawned on Jayne and for the first time since the train incident, he noticed the smooth body in his hands. The small soft waist he clasped with his left hand. The warm hand that fit snuggling into his. The soft curve of her chin. The bright pink lips that stretched across her cheeks in a happy smile. His eyes traced down her chin and along her soft creamy throat his thoughts wandering further away from reality as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Forgetting about his feet, the mercenary suddenly stumbled.

River spun away from his grasp with a teasing smile. She merged into the moving flow, leaving the mercenary stumped and confused for a second. Jayne watched her move away, entranced by the soft flow of her movements. Without his consent he found his feet carrying him forward towards her.

River's grin suddenly faltered and the small girl stumbled to a halt, the bodies of the dancers moving swiftly around her, an unwelcoming voice suddenly whispering in her ear.

Jayne paused as his glimpse of the pale girl vanished completely. Spinning around in place, his sharp eyes sought out the smaller girl, bouncing from head to head for the familiar form. "Girl? Girl? Gorram it." Jayne yelled spinning around in place. "River?"

* * *

"She'll make a nice addition to the town, don't ya think? Real cute thing, she'll make a pretty bride. " Shifting the weight of the unconscious girl in his arms, the young man turned to his partner with a grin. "Reckon the elders won't be to happy bout it, seeing as she ain't got no obvious talent, but we can always use more women folk."

His partner glanced back along their path nervously. "You don't think he noticed?" He questioned, picking up his pace when he spotted an odd shadow in the bushes.

"Nay, he was too busy lookin for the girl ta notice." Shifting his gaze back to the girl in his arms, the young man grinned, "We was real lucky, her just passing out like that." The young man paused nervously in his speech. "You don't think nothing's wrong with her, do ya? Just passin' out like that ain't too normal like." When his partner didn't answer the young man shrugged, "Little thing like her, probably just exhausted herself."

His partner snickered, "Don't kid yourself, slipped her something while I was dancing' with her. Little bit of arsine powder on her dress, knocked a little thing like her out cold. Effected her partner a little too, didn't you see his eyes glazin' over?" Shifting back around, the man watched the path nervously as the wind shifted slightly to the north, rustling the bushes around them. "We best be moving faster, suns about ta set."

* * *

Monty glanced down the dusty street and smirked, "Surprised it's still standing." Behind him the gathered crewmembers snickered as the large captain turned around to face them. "Split up, wanna find the two wayward souls and get off this ruttin' planet." Motioning to one of his crewmembers to follow, the _Sovereign's_ captain started off towards the local goods store. "What in the hell was Inslee thinking, leave them two stranded on this planet?"

"Reckon he's got a thing for the little girl." Berkley, Monty's engineer, answered back as he trailed after his captain. "Probably figured if they couldn't get off, they'd have to wait for him to come back."

"Inslee ain't smart enough to figure that." Monty answered back. Mounting the stairs of the general goods store he entered the small establishment and grinned at the sight that greeted him.

"What in hell do ya mean you don't know where'd they take her?" The mercenary stood across the room, holding a very frightened clerk in the air. "Ain't ya'll taken the time to track down them that's been taken?"

"We've looked." The gasping man tried to answer back. "But haven't found."

Jayne's grip tightened, cutting off the man's air supply, "I ain't looking for excuses. I wanna know where the hell they took my girl. "

"I reckon, Jayne," Monty declared with a frown, "that strangling the man ain't gonna help your situation much."

Jayne glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the _Sovereign's_ captain wearily before dropping his struggling victim. Leaving the coughing clerk behind, Jayne stormed confidently past the captain, "Need to borrow your ship, where'd ya park it?"

"Why for?" Monty called after the man as he chased after the mercenary. "Where's the little bit?"

"She's been snatched by some hill folk." Jayne explained angrily as he waited for the Captain to catch up. "Taken right from underneath my gorram nose." He explained as Monty steered him in the direction of the ship. "Figure they gotta be in walking distance."

"You sure she just didn't decide that you ain't worth the bother anymore." Monty grinned, watching as the Mercenary scowled in response.

"I've been next to the little girl for the past four months, we've fought, we've saved each other's hides, even slept side by side. Hell, the only thing we ain't done is had us a tumble 'tween the sheets. Figure I know the girl pretty gorram well by now, she ain't gonna anywhere without me, needs me more then I do her. "

"Hell, Jayne, you don't even call her by her name."

"That ain't a factor; I'll call her whatever I want. Sides', I know her gorram name, who don't. Don't mean I have to call her by it." The mercenary muttered under his breath, picking up his pace. "It don't matter, anyway. What matters is gettin' her skinny ass back before some hillbilly puts his paws on what's mine."

* * *

Wrenching herself out of the black, River pushed herself into a sitting position, eyes glancing frantically about the room. "Jayne." It was the first thought that entered her mind. The first coherent thought that drove a panic into her heart as she scrambled around in the covers of the unfamiliar bed, searching for some sign of him; a hat, a left over weapon, a spot of gun oil on the sheets, or the heavy masculine scent that followed him around. But there were no signs of Jayne.

Scrambling down off the bed, she glanced around the room. This was no hotel room; the crude walls were not decorated with bad imitation art, and though someone had attempted to cover up the ugly patches of the room, it had the air of a more full hearted, loving attempt, no half ass job to just keep customers from complaining.

"Math is wrong, doesn't make sense, doesn't add up." The sound of approaching boots cut off any train of thought River had. Turning towards the door with panicked eyes, she took a hurried step back as it slowly opened.

"You're awake." A young woman declared with a kind grin as she stepped fully into the room. "My names Mary, it's a pleasure ta meet you." The other woman held out her hand towards the shaking River. River took another step back and Mary dropped her hand to her dress, fiddling with the material for a second. "We was getting real worried bout you, think maybe Will put too much of the stuff on your dress. You are still lookin' kinda pale, we'd best be getting that dress cleaned off." The elder girl reached towards River.

"No. " the girl genius shrieked, jumping back another step and startling the elder girl.

"I ain't gonna hurt you," Mary promised reaching out towards River again, "just wanna get you settled hon." River took another step away from the girl. "I know this ain't exactly easy to swallow, and you'll be missing your family for a little while, but this is a real nice place." The girl assured hesitantly, turning away from River she set to making the bed. "You'll be coming to call us family after a spell." She promised, smoothing out the wrinkles in the sheets, "And."

"No. " River whispered, interrupting the girl's rambling. Wrapping her arms around her chest she shook her head, tears clouding her eyes. "Not right, can't work without Jayne, need him to function."

Mary paused and looked up with a soft smile. "Jayne? Well ain't that a funny name for a boy. He your beau?"

The image of Jayne in a tux, holding a bouquet of wilting flowers jumped to the forefront of River's mind for a second, comforting her but at the same time drawing into view the pain his absence had created.

Mary shrugged off the question when River doesn't answer her. "Don't matter anyway, Danny's gonna be your new beau. And soon enough you'll be part of our family now. There's me, I'll be your big sister, Danny, and Will, he's my other brother. You'll like him plenty too."

"Doesn't make sense." River whispered pressing her palm into her forehead she shook her head quickly. "Can't think-"

A quiet knock disturbed the two and admitted River's grinning captor. "How'd misses." The younger of the two greeted, stepping forward to his sister's side. "I'm Danny, and this is my brother Will, were the ones that brought ya."

"Can't keep her." River retorted quickly, shocking the three siblings. "Need Jayne, can't think clearly, too many voices." She whimpered, backing up slowly towards the corner, ignoring the three pairs of eyes that watched her. "Not yours to take, should've left the girl. Can't function, can't see, can't feel, needs her, needs. " Trembling she sank down into the corner, huddling into a tight ball. But the voices only got louder, the questions bombarding her head and consuming her own inner voice. "Stop it, stop it." Clasping her hands over her ears she tucked her head down. "Shut up, shut up, stop talking, no more questions."

"Danny, what have you done?" Mary whispered worriedly. "This girl ain't right."

"Not like Suzy." River suddenly whispered quietly, drawing the three back to her huddled form. "Suzy didn't have her Jayne, lost him long before she knew him. Wasn't the blue hands that hurt, was daddy's hands that drove her to the edge, made her lose her own voice. But she buried the hatchet in the wrong place. Skull on the floor, you had to clean it up. Watched her hang, blamed yourself for not stopping her voices, for not being her Jayne."

"Danny you been talking bout." Mary whispered with a horrified gasp.

"He ain't said a word." Will interrupted, "We ain't even talked to the girl until just now, she was knocked out from the arsine. She can't know nothing bout pa and Suzy."

Turning back to stare at the girl Mary gave another horrified little gasp. "And they shall be among the people. And they shall speak truths and whisper secrets and you will know them by their crafts." Mary whispered her hand reaching out towards Danny.

"What are you talking' bout Mary?" Will questioned.

"Thou shaft not suffer a witch to live." Turning the young woman fled from the room, leaving to two young men to stand silently.

* * *

"Got a lock on em. It's the only town within walking' limits, hell it's the only town within any traveling distance" Monty declared to the mercenary as they stood behind the pilot in the _Sovereign's_ dark cockpit, "Should be there in a matter of moments."

"Good." Jayne glared down at the other man and turned away; starting for the bunk he usually shared with River.

"You sure she's there. Maybe they boarded her up on a ship or something and took off for the nearest Alliance base."

Monty's voice made the mercenary pause in the doorway and he turned back to glare at the captain. "She's still on this go se planet, ain't no question about it." That said he continued on his way.

Monty turned back to his pilot and shrugged. "Never figured Jayne for the sentimental type."

* * *

The loud frantic clattering of the bell echoed across the small square, the townspeople gathering quickly. Danny and Will leading the now frighteningly calm River out into the crowd as the Patron lumbered forward from a dark building, his night clothes clinging to his large form as he glared at the gathering crowd. "What's going on?" Turning towards the frightened soul that had caused the commotion the elder man glared, "Why are you knocking us from our beds at this hour?"

"The new girl's a witch. She read my mind." Mary whispered, pointing to where Danny held River by the elbow. "Saw things she couldn't"

"I'm sure that's not true." Turning around the patron stepped over to River with a small smile. "You're not a witch, are you, nyen ching duh? I'm the Patron here. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes. You're in charge. Ever since the old Patron died." River answered quietly, his inner voice speaking quietly to her, whispering all the guilty sins that haunted his dreams.

"That's right." The man answered back confidently, hiding his guilt behind the confidence of power.

"He was sick." River's head titled, as though listening quietly to a distant voice. "But he was getting better. You were alone in the room with him-" The Patron suddenly lunged, his large palm meeting her face in a hard slap.

Shocked the small girl stumbled back a step, an unfamiliar hand grabbing hold of her arm, as the patron's cold voice echoed across the town square, "This girl reads minds and spins falsehoods. She's a witch, and we must purge the devil from her." His gaze moved with an eerie ease toward the shocked genius, "With fire."

The scream leapt from River's lips before she could recognize her own actions, the primal fear that suddenly consumed her heart putting a stop to coherent thought as the faces of the crowd suddenly loomed overhead.

* * *

Jayne checked Vera over quietly, "You and me are gonna have some fun getting back our crazy girl." The sound of boots hitting the deck pulled the mercenary's eyes away from Vera to watch Monty cross the cargo bay.

"Be landed in a sec," The _Sovereign's_ captain grinned. "Gonna have Derek do a couple fly bys, then land just outside of the town to pick us up." The captain glanced over the mercenary for a second, "Gonna bring along couple volunteers just to scare 'em with numbers."

Jayne ignored the other man, his hands running down Vera as he checked her over for the second time and then swung her over his shoulder as the ship trembled beneath him. Reaching down into his duffel he pulled out a smaller sidearm and tucked it into the back of his pants.

Monty raised an eyebrow as he crossed the cargo bay and opened the ramp doors. "Ain't going to war Jayne. You that worried 'bout the little bit?"

"I ain't worried 'bout the girl." The mercenary barked back defensively. "And I ain't upset. Just want what's mine is all. " Turning away from the Captain, Jayne started down the ramp, "If'n they touched one hair on her crazy little head," he declared through clenched teeth, "there ain't gonna be anybody to tell 'bout what happened here."

* * *

"The witch must die." The Patron of the town called out angrily as the two men led River past the crowd towards the hastily assembled pyre. "God commands it."

Lifting the small girl up the two men quickly tied her into place before jumping down from the makeshift pyre as three torches were lit. "Light it now." The patron called out, his face scrunched up with a smug satisfaction as he watched the three young men advance on the girl tied to the stake.

A burst of gunfire suddenly clapped loudly through the air as one torch dropped harmlessly to the ground, followed by the loud cry of the young man that had been holding the torch. Stumbling back from the pyre the boy collapsed to the ground holding his red hand as the townspeople cried out in panic glancing quickly around for the source.

"Y'all got something that belongs to me." Jumping down from the slated roof of a porch Jayne advanced on the group, Monty and several crewmembers emerging around the corner as the _Sovereign_ swept by over head.

Pushing through the crowd, Jayne advanced over to River's position, Monty's crew flanking him. He paused for a second before the girl, glaring up at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What'cha think you're doing up there, girl? Can't ya keep out of trouble for one gorram minute?"

"Didn't think you'd come." River answered back with a half loopy smile, her eyes shinning down on him.

Jayne snorted, "Hell, for a genius you sure are dumb. Any fool would've known I ain't lettin' you out of my sight for long."

"This is a holy cleansing." The loud voice broke through the private moment, and Jayne spun around to face the man as he lumbered forward, "You cannot think to thwart God's will."

"Damn right I can," the mercenary snorted. "What you're trying ta cleanse ain't yours to cleanse, she's mine. Burn one of your own gorram townspeople. "

"That girl is a witch."

Briefly glancing over his shoulder at the grinning River, Jayne snickered. "Yeah, but she's my witch." He answered back. Aiming the weapon randomly into the crowd, the mercenary grinned sadistically, "Now, you gonna cut her down or do I have to kill ya all?"

* * *

Note: Timeline based off of Edgar Governo's Timeline.

Sorry it's so short and took so long, but this chapter proved to be EXTREMLY difficult. Still can't say that I'm too delighted with this one. But its just been sitting for so long, holding up the story, so I went ahead and posted. May go through a couple additional rewrites yet.

Thanks to Twitchy Louie for putting up with my go se and HUGE thanks to Fryelily for giving me the final kick I needed to get my ass in gear.

Translations

nyen ching duh? – youngster?


	6. Chapter Six: Santo

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Six: Santo

2518 Late March.

Approximately ten months later-

In the distance lightening flashed, the slow rumble of thunder following after it. Jayne looked up from where he sat on the edge of the small bed. He frowned for a second before he quickly finished tying off his combat boots and stood.

"You leaving so soon?"

Jayne turned back around to face the woman that lay stretched out across the small bed. He grinned and waggled an eyebrow down at her as he reached for his hat. "Gotta get back 'fore the little missus wakes." He explained. Digging into his pocket he fished out the woman's pay and set it down on the small nightstand beside the table.

"Funny, never figured you to be the married type." The whore smiled up at him, pulling the covers tight around her body as she moved into a sitting position.

"Ain't married. Just my partner." Jayne answered back quickly as he headed towards the door. "She tends to go a little- crazy, if'n she wakes up and I ain't their s'all." He explained as he knocked the hat into place on his head and moved out of the room into the poorly lit hallway.

It was quiet for a Friday night, but Jayne didn't much care. He moved quickly down the stairs and out of the musty old whorehouse into the dark streets. Clouds gathered in the northern sky as he strolled leisurely down the dusty town streets towards the hotel. Another bolt of lightening flashed in the distance, and the rumble of thunder grew louder.

Pushing open the double doors, Jayne grinned at the sleepy clerk behind the desk and worked his way through the small lobby and up the creaky staircase. Ambling down the brightly lit hallway he pushed open the door to room 126 and stepped into the dark. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the pitch black and he started for his bed only to pause as the door slammed behind him.

"Gorramit girl-" Jayne cursed as he took note of the second empty bed. "How many times we gotta go through this?" Cursing under his breath he dropped down to his knees, checking underneath both beds for the little crazy girl. Finding nothing besides dust bunnies he clambered back onto his feet and started for the closet door.

A pair of eyes suddenly met his from the shadows of a corner and Jayne sighed with a mixture of relief and annoyance "Tryin' ta give me a ruttin' heart attack, girl?" He barked as he walked over to where she sat huddled in the corner. Reaching down he slipped his arms underneath her form and lifted her easily into his arms.

River wrapped her arms securely around his neck, clinging to him and burying her face in the crook of his neck "Shadows came to play." She murmured as he carried her back across the room. "Reek of whore." She added bitterly, but refused to budge from his arms when he came to a halt before the bed.

Jayne raised an eyebrow at her tone, half convinced he'd detected a hint of jealously in her words. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when ya go visit one." He finally answered as he dropped down to the bed. Leaning back against the pillows he tucked her body around his. "Now close them eyes and get some sleep, need that little brain of yours fully functioning tomorrow." Removing his hat he dropped it on the bed post and closed his eyes.

"Don't like the smell."

Groaning Jayne refused to budge an eye, "Then get on your own damn bed, otherwise shut the hell up and get some sleep." The small form that was pressed to his side twitched slightly in response, her hand fisting on the material of his shirt. "That's better."

-

Sunlight danced across Jayne's face, blinding the mercenary as his eyes fluttered open. He groaned at the heavy weight resting across his body and easily maneuvered the small girl off. Swinging his legs off the bed he stood and stretched out the kinks, moving slowly over to the bathroom and rolling his strained neck.

Damn, the things he did for his little freak.

Pushing open the door he quickly stripped and stepped into a hot shower. Taking a long second to savor the rushing water as it beat against his body, the mercenary shrugged off the remnants of sleep, and massaged out the kink in his left shoulder. "Figures soon as I get rid of the tension, little girl puts it right back." Rolling his head forward he let the water beat against his face for a second deciding to savor the shower for a second longer, after all never knew when he was gonna have another.

Jayne finally stepped out, quickly tying a towel around his waist before moving over to the sink. Staring into the foggy mirror for a second he ran his hand across the stubble covered chin and through his damp hair. Stalling on his usual toiletries Jayne glanced at the door through the mirrors reflection and waited patently.

The bathroom door creaked open, admitting the small girl.

"One of these days you're gonna walk in and see somethin' you don't wanna." Jayne muttered. Scowling in her general direction his left hand dropped down to grip the towel as the small waft of a girl crossed the bathroom.

Pushing him aside she perched herself on the sink before picking up his razor and the shaving cream. Jayne leaned his head back in response, giving her better access to the stubble that covered his chin. Carefully and expertly she applied the cream and then the blade to his skin, trimming away the hair with mathematical precision. River finished her task quickly and dropped the razor to the sink. Grabbing the wash cloth she wiped his face clean and gave him a loopy smile. "Done."

Jayne grunted in satisfaction, running a hand over his chin he waggled an eyebrow down at her and gently swatted her thigh, "Don't take forever, girl, got things ta do." Turning around he left the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The Mercenary dressed quickly, half convinced that his crazy genius was trying to catch him unawares with his pants down. He pushed that thought down quickly; she was not your normal over hormonal teenager. After all, she was his crazy girl, and crazy girls had a tendency to do crazy things.

"Not crazy." River's voice carried into the room over the sound of running water.

"Hey, girl, what'd I tell ya bout doin' that." Jayne barked back, forgetting for a second that she didn't rebuke his first thought. "If ya gotta read my mind keep it ta yourself." Slipping his shirt over his head he strapped on his holster and reached for his gun, checking to insure it was loaded before dropping it down into the holster.

Sitting down on the bed he went over the plan for the day; Meet with the latest partners, arrange for transport off the rock, rendezvous on Azeri, scope out the target, then steal the target and sell it to Badger. Jayne tapped his fingers against his leg as his stomach suddenly grumbled. Revised plan; Meet with the latest partners, find someplace with a decent breakfast then look for a transport off this rock.

The bathroom door opened and River immerged already dressed and showered. Crossing the room she handed him the brush and climbed up onto his lap, ignoring the raised eyebrow he gave her. "One of these days you're gonna have ta learn to comb your own gorram hair." He grumped as he started working the comb through the long waves of damp brown hair.

-

It was a dark alley despite the brightly burning sun that was slowly inching its way into the eastern sky. Jayne peered down into the dark alleyway and turned to where River waited, "How come these things always gotta take place down dark alleys?"

"Don't plan to play." She whispered. Leaning back against the building River shook her head. "Would rather cash in chips."

Jayne snorted, "If'n we backed down from every partner that got in his head ta turn us in, we'd never have any gorram jobs." Shifting his gaze back down the dark alley, Jayne dropped his hand down to rest on his sidearm. "Just gotta put my foot down s'all."

"Eighteen days, seven hours, fifteen minutes and five point four seconds- last time you said that. Girl was required to drag unconscious associate back to temporary domicile." River turned her head away from the mercenary's narrowed glare, her right hand coming up to hold tightly to her left arm she shook her head. "Don't need cronies."

Jayne snickered, his eyes darting quickly over her. "Sounds like someone's a little jealous-" River rolled her eyes in response. Jayne reached down, pulling out his sidearm he once again checked to ensure it was properly loaded. "You know the deal girl; be back in a few. Don't go wandering off again. "

"Twenty four, eighteen, thirty, seven point three. Last time wanderlust set in."

"Just don't go startin' it again." Jayne barked back, shoving the gun into its holster he started forward, but paused beside the smaller girl. River turned her head slowly towards him and Jayne winked. "See ya soon, crazy." A smile cracked across her face, and the mercenary disappeared into the black.

Taking twelve or so steps into the dark alley, Jayne glanced around impatiently, but confidently. A grin slipped across his cheeks as he spotted the two men just a little further down.

"Hello, Jayne." Trampas greeted stepping out of the shadows to meet the mercenary. "We were quite a bit surprised to get your message." The slightly elder man declared motioning back to his silent partner with a shake of his graying head. "Figured you was too big for the likes of us, bein' core and wanted in' all"

"Didn't think ya liked us too much, neither." Elliot added, stepping forward he grinned a toothy grin and dropped his hands to his side, hooking his thumps into the loops of his trousers.

"Don't like you none." Jayne grinned, "Don't mean I ain't willing to work. Heard you was going to go after McPherson's loot before she did. Heard you were lookin' for a set of partners too and that you put out the word that you was lookin' for me and my girl to set up shop with." Jayne ran his hand over his lips, dropping it to rest on his sidearm. "Makes me a might bit suspicious, also a might bit interested in hearin' what you're offerin'."

"Real simple." Trampas declared with a shrug of his shoulders. "McPherson ain't planning on makin' a move until after she gets her rig overhauled, something bout her compression coil bout to burst. Her plan was ta slip in on a Sunday and steal the loot from that fortress while the family's tending church like the good little rich bastards they are. Heard your little genius was an expert at punching numbers if nothing else. Seein' as there might be a guard or two, figured we could use your brawn also- deals works out, we split the loot in four and go our separate ways. No word to the feds bout where their two most wanted fugies are headed, and you don't tell McPherson who backstabbed her."

"We'll see bout that-" Jayne commented wearily, turning away from the two he started back out of the alley to fetch his genius. A pain suddenly lanced through the back of his head as something hard slammed down on it. Trampas grinned and the world went black.

-

River's head jerked up, her eyes focusing on the dark shadows of the ally.

-

"Where's the girl then?" Trampas questioned his partner as the two stood over the unconscious form of Jayne. "Bounty calls for 'em both."

Elliot shrugged, "Maybe she's waiting for his signal that all's clear."

"Well go ahead and give one-"

Elliot frowned, "What the hell kind of signal would a man like him give?" He toed over Jayne's form as though the answer lay within the unconscious man's face. "Maybe a gunshot?"

"Naw that might scare her away. Why the hell don't you just go out there and grab her, she's bound to be loitering around waitin' for him."

"In board daylight?" Elliot questioned, watching the shadows along the ally walls- had one just shifted?

"This ain't exactly a Core, idiot, nobody's gonna give a damn if ya snatch a girl off the street."

"Still, I don't-" Elliot started to answer. A long slim leg suddenly swung out from the shadows, a combat boot knocking into the startled man's face and sending him crashing against his partner. "What the hell?"

River immerged from the shadows with poise, a deadly grace in each well placed footstep. Crouching down beside her still partner she laid a hand over his chest, glaring up at the men from behind the soft waves of brown. "Mine." She whispered, drawing chills down their spines.

River's hand shifted downwards from Jayne's chest, grabbing a hold of the gun from the hostler at his side she pulled it out. Slowly cocking back the hammer she closed her eyes and lifted the weapon, aiming directly at the two men still cowering in shock.

"One- said the cockcrow to the hen," The gun shifted slightly to the left, pinpointing Elliot's heart in the sight. "Two- said the midnight fox to the hen." The weapon shifted upwards slightly, "Three- said the hungry ole dog to the hen." The muzzle shifted again to Trampas. "Four- said the grey man with the big bad gun. Five- big ole bangs rang through the farm- bang- bang- bang-"

She never finished her rhyme but smiled and opened her eyes, watching the two men scurry off into the distant horizon without a glance back. River released the gun's hammer and pushed the weapon back into its hostler.

Dropping down to her knees River smiled at her unconscious partner. "Silly boy never listens." She titled her head thoughtfully as she examined his expression. "Not mine yet, but soon." Leaning forward she pressed her finger tips to his forehead and whispered, "Wake now."

Jayne's eyes flashed open, blinking rapidly as he sought to regain his bearing, "River… what the hell happened?" His missed the bright cheerful light that suddenly dashed across her eyes and the large grin that spread across her cheeks. He did however register the fact that she threw herself onto him, arms holding to him tightly as she squealed like a giddy school girl. "Gorram it girl, what'cha doin'?"

"Used proper form of address- called girl River."

"Ya, well ya sure as hell reminded me enough times. It was bound to stick eventually." Jayne grumped, gently pushing her off his chest so he could pull himself up. Reaching over he picked up his crumpled hat as he ran his hand down the back of his head, checking for blood as River rearranged herself on his lap. "What the hell is with these people and suddenly wanting to turn fed friendly?"

River shrugged and climbed off his lap. Leaning back down she helped pull Jayne to his feet. "Must memorialize the incident with morning nourishment."

"What's there ta celebrate, ain't got no job now." Nevertheless he let her pull him out on to the streets and towards, 'Ma's Kettle Kitch'en.'

River appeared un-phased by his still slightly sour mood, chucking it to the fact that he'd just been rescued by a crazy girl (for probably near the hundredth time) after being knocked out by a bunch of idiots. "Identified girl as River- plentiful grounds to commemorate occasion."

Jayne snorted, "If I'd know it was reason ta have fun would've done it months ago." Pushing open the creaky door, Jayne let the smaller girl slip into the brightly painted diner, watching her as she scampered across the room and climbed excitedly into a bright red booth. Removing his hat the mercenary followed after; slipping into the booth he hung his hat on a corner and reached for a menu. "You sure this is good eats?"

River nodded excitedly, "Best eggs in town. Mrs. Murphy reckons that there's no better place for breakfast in the 'verse." River ignored the menu, scooting over to the edge of the booth she peered down the aisle, watching the faces as they passed, an intriguing voice calling to here from somewhere in the café.

Jayne rubbed at the aching spot on his head and glanced over the contents of the menu. "Reckon we'll have to head off here real quick 'fore them two idiots recover and decide to call in the feds anyway." River seemed to ignore him, her eyes intently focused elsewhere. "Don't reckon we could do the job alone, ain't got the plans-"

"Don't need another job."

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "What the hell else we supposed to do?"

River turned away from her fascination and faced the man as the elder waitress approached the table. "What can I get ya?" The woman asked pulling a pencil and pad from thin air she fixed the pair with a blank, tired stare.

River smiled gently up at the woman, "He'll have a cup of coffee, the slab of ham, bacon, a side of scrambled eggs, toast, no butter. I'll have orange juice and the pancakes topped with strawberries please." The waitress nodded; scribbling down notes she turned around and vanished towards the kitchens. River turned her attention back to Jayne and smiled, "Originators."

"Orig-a-what?" Jayne demanded. "What in the hell is that supposed-" A light suddenly clicked through Jayne's eyes. "Aw, hell no. Feds probably got every corner of that damn planet covered. Sides' why'd you want to meet my folks anyway."

River fidgeted, her eyes falling away from his piercing glare for a second. "To find the source is to understand the raging river. Could arrange for Sovereign to meet, transport, deposit them. Could be arranged so the blue wouldn't know. "

"Now that's just plain stupid, girl." Jayne frowned staring down at her for a second. "Listen-" He blinked and suddenly she was gone. Jayne's frown deepened for a moment in confusion as he stared at the empty half of the booth. "River?"

A small hand suddenly tugged at the bottom of his pants. Without thinking Jayne reacted. Grabbing his hat from where it perched on the edge of the booth he leaned back and tugged the hat rim down to shadow his face. Peering out of the window he spotted the three grey uniforms crossing the street. "Gorram it."

-

"Hold on 'Nara." Kaylee called out as she crouched down to pick up the scrape of paper she dropped. As she started to rise again her eyes caught something peering out of the shadows of the table, and the engineer froze.

Kaylee's mouth dropped open slightly as she stared at the dark shadowed girl, the bright eyes shinning on her with a soft light. The girl clung protectively to the legs that shared her space, fingers twiddling with the fabric of the pants. "Not time yet. She'll hold for another couple of weeks, but no more." The dark girl whispered, her eyes coursing over Kaylee's form.

"Get, kid." The masculine voice snapped Kaylee out of her daze and her eyes quickly darted up to the owner of the legs. "Ain't none of your business." With a wink he lowered his hat back down over his eyes and returned to blending in with the booth.

"Kaylee, is everything alright mei-mei?" Inara called out worriedly from her position near the doors.

With one last glance at the grinning young girl, Kaylee turned and chased after the companion.

-

Jayne watched the young woman dart off and turned his attention back to the girl clinging to his pants, "Reckon maybe it's just the three." The small hand tightened its grip on his leg and Jayne cursed. "How many then?"

"Bunnies."

"Bunnies?" Jayne questioned his face wrinkling in confusion.

"Rabbits." River re-emphasized, her grip tightening painful on his leg.

"Rabbits? Gorramit, you mean they're multiplying as we speak." Her grip loosened. "Ai ya, hwai luh. Ai-yah. Tyen-ah- Lao tyen yeh, ai ya, wo mun wan luh. Got any brilliant ideas girl?" Jayne glanced out the window again in time to spot another pair of feds walk by. "Knew I should've brought Vera along." Reaching under the table he held his hand out, waiting patiently. River slipped her smaller hand into his and Jayne grunted, "Right, let's get outta here." Slipping out of the booth he pulled the smaller girl out from underneath the table. "Head low, move fast." Her small hand still firmly grasped in his Jayne headed quickly for the door, ignoring the questioning glare of the waitress.

Pushing open the door, the pair headed out into the sunlight. Passing pedestrians without a glance and somehow managing to remain inconspicuous, the pair quickly worked their way through the town. Rounding a corner they moved along the shaded board walk calmly.

River's grip tightened on Jayne hand as her breathing suddenly increased, her head lifting she glanced towards the right, then to the left as though expecting something horrifying to appear. "What the hell is wrong girl?" Jayne whispered, tugging her as quickly as he could towards the looming hotel.

"It's too late, they're here-." The hard edge of fear in her voice made Jayne look back over his shoulder. "Two by two-"

Immediate recognition hit the mercenary's brain. Reacting, Jayne ducked into the deeper shadows of the boardwalk, his own breath failing slightly heavier as he pulled the girl after him. "Shit," Glancing down the street he searched for something to target, something to associate with the girl's words with. Finding nothing, Jayne turned back to the trembling girl, "What are you talkin' 'bout? Where?"

River shook her head, reaching out she grabbed a hold of Jayne's shirt, her body trembling as she clung close to him, "Hands of blue, two by two- there here, coming for the girl, coming for the boy. They want them both, want to- will- planning and searching. They'll find me Jayne, they'll find me and you and they'll cut deep."

Jayne glanced back down the streets, spotting a hint of grey. "Gorram it." Quickly pulling River even deeper into the shadows of the building Jayne directed his gaze down at the shaky girl, "Ain't going nowhere. How many times do I gotta tell you, I ain't letting them take you back. Now, we ain't got time to get freaked out, gotta get out of here fast girl- River." He amended.

"Won't be able to stop them-"

Jayne growled lightly, reaching out he lifted River's chin roughly, pulling her eyes up to meet his, "Ain't no if'n about it. I ain't letting you go back to them." Turning away from her shinning eyes, Jayne glanced around again.

Down the boardwalk two grey suits were staring his way, motioning towards the odd couple. Across the street a whore slapped an eager customer then saddled up to him and let the drunken man kiss her roughly, before pulling him into the dark shadows of the whore house. The two suits started down the boardwalk- two more approaching from the opposite side.

Without thinking Jayne turned back to River, sweeping her tightly into his arm he bent down and locked his lips suddenly to hers. Ignoring the startled squeak that erupted from her lips, he pressed her back against the wall and deeper into the shadows, praying that she was coherent enough to understand or read his intentions.

The methodic click of boots hit the boardwalk. Jayne tightened his grip on her waist with one arm, using the other to guide one of her arms around his neck. Ignoring his body's reaction to the taste of her lips, he pressed her harder against the wall, chucking his immediate desire to consume the girl in every possible way to the adrenaline that pounded though his veins.

Titling his head, he pressed harder against her lips, the sound of constant marching rising with the rapid beating of his heart. River's grip tightened around his neck, and the mercenary dropped his hand, pushing along her thigh and bunching up the skirt.

"Get a room." A passing voice declared with a snicker as the marching boots advanced. Pulling back from the girl's lips, Jayne ignored the sudden spike of displeasure the action brought. Keeping her face buried against his chest he took several breaths, his lungs attempting to restore the proper amount of oxygen.

"That ain't a bad idea," Jayne called back after the departing voice. Reaching down he grabbed a hold of the silent girl and tossed her lightly over his shoulder. Turning he started down the street, to the tune of cat calls and hoots, bypassing the grinning young soldiers.

Moving swiftly down the street, Jayne pushed open the hotel doors and stepped into the lobby. Silence greeted him, and the mercenary dropped the girl to the floor, glancing around. The clerk was vacant from his seat. Reaching down Jayne grabbed River's hand with his left and pulled out his side arm with his right. "You getting any fishy thoughts?"

The small genius shook her head, her grip tightening on Jayne's hand. Jayne grunted, eyes sweeping around he pulled her slowly along, starting up the stairs Jayne paused when the creaking of the lobby doors filled the air, and glanced quickly over his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon Mr. Cobb?" The Alliance Officer questioned from the doorway, two rows of silent foot soldiers filing slowly after him.

"Ai ya, hwai luh-" Jayne reacted, letting off a quick round with the pistol he sprinted up the stairs, pulling River along with him. Reaching the top he started for the safety of the hallways, praying that they could reach the closed corridors before that one command…..

"Fire!"

Without think Jayne reached out pulling River tightly into his embrace he pushed her down to the floor as the first round of bullets hit the wall, shielding her body from the splintering wood.

"What the hell they trying to do?" Jayne muttered through clenched teeth, "It's a gorram waste of good bullets." Glancing down through the railing he took notice of the advancing soldiers and emptied his pistol of bullets. "Thought they wanted you alive, how the hell they gonna do that if'n were both in pieces?" The mercenary questioned over the roar of gun fire.

"Plastic." River shrieked as a bullet skimmed past Jayne's head, her grip tightening on him.

"What?"

"Plastic bullets won't kill, hurt, but won't kill."

"If'n they hit a vital organ whither their plastic or not ain't gonna make a difference."

"They're waiting." She whispered, fear lacing her voice. "Waiting to catch their bait, think they can frighten you into turning the girl over to save yourself." Her voice paused.

The mercenary raised a frazzled eyebrow, "What?" Several bullets hit the vase situated to their right. Jayne pushed down harder against the girl, pulling her head tight against his chest, shielding her as the ceramic shattered around them.

"Crossed your mind." River whispered, her voice trembling.

"Lots of things cross my mind, that don't mean I follow' em all. Ain't the time for this. Case you ain't noticed we're about to get filled with plastic holes."

"Patience." River finally whispered, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Click and the clatter will stop." Silently she started counting, measuring the exact amounts of time with the beating of his pounding heart. "Now." She whispered, and the rapid firing suddenly died.

Pushing the larger mercenary off, River jumped to her feet and raced down the hall. Kicking open the door to their room, she darted across the small space, Jayne close behind her. Throwing open the window and slipped easily through, jumping lightly onto the fire escape.

Jayne paused to grab the weapons duffel. Leaving the second bag behind him, he followed River out the window, his heavy boots shaking the rattling, rusted stairs as he moved down. Jumping down the last few steps he turned to the panting girl, "Which way?"

"Two by two-" River whispered, taking a step away from the brightly lit streets and deeper into the darker allies of the building surrounding them.

"Damn it to all hell, we ain't got time for you to go all creepified." Reaching out angrily Jayne grabbed her arm, yanking the girl away from the sun lit streets. "We gotta move and you're the only one that can get us through this damned maze to a ship. Plenty of time to go all useless again on me later."

River paused, lifting her gaze to meet his blue eyes; she gave the mercenary a shaky nod and started off into the back ways.

-

"How do you forget to post men along the back ways?" Commander Harkins questioned quietly as he stared down his subordinate with a hard unforgiving glare.

Lt. Clouse winced at the calm tone, "Sir, we were caught off guard and not expecting the fugitives to-"

"Last I checked it was standard protocol to ensure all exits from the building are covered when attempting to corral a pair of fugitives." Harkins turned away from his subordinate and survived the chaotic surroundings of the bullet ridden hotel lobby. "Of course I could be more forgiving, if you had then recuperated by sending your men down the fire escape and perusing the fugitives into the allies instead of searching-"

"Sir." Lt. Cambridge interrupted with a deathly still voice, "Sir, the operatives are here."

The Commander's face paled comparatively, "You are dismissed Lt. Clouse." Turning away from the subordinate, the Commander watched the two suited gentlemen approach with a nervous gulp. "Gentlemen, I was not informed of your arrival. I have men searching the perimeters as we speak. I've already enforced a blockade on all ports; no ship is allowed to depart without clearance…"

"It is no matter." Agent one interrupted.

Glancing around the hotel lobby with a cool air of indifference, the second agent stepped forward, "Did any of your men speak to the fugitives?"

"Not to my knowledge." Harkins hastily answered, shifting nervously. "They encountered the fugitives, were received in a hostile manner and attempted to subdue-"

"That is all, Commander." Agent one interrupted, turning around he started back for the door, Agent two following in his shadow.

"We did recover some of their personal effects." The commander called out. Both agents paused in mid step and quickly turned to gaze down at the nervous commander. "Just a small bag of what we assumed were toiletries, I have yet to search-"

Agent one stepped forward, "Where are these items?"

Lt. Cambridge turned away from the group, crossing the room he grabbed the black duffel, and handed the item over to the two suited gentlemen. "It was left behind in their-"

Turning away the Agent one dismissed the two officers and crossed the room. Setting the bag on the lobby desk he unzipped it and peering blankly into the contents. Pushing through the top layer of girls' clothes he pulled forth a drawing pad as Agent two joined him. "Her mental stability has improved."

Opening the cover Agent one flipped through the images before handing the book over to his counter part, "Intriguing." Agent two declared, replacing the book in the duffel. "If she has reached a point of stability, then perhaps we may hinder her flight?"

Agent one turned to face Agent two, his eyebrow raising. "Perhaps."

-

For such a small town the back ways were extensive and led in dizzying patterns that had River questioning each step she took. But the constant steady pounding of Jayne's boots behind her kept the genius focused on her task.

Turning a corner River pulled to a sudden halt, gazing at the spilt path with slight trepidation. Jayne stopped behind her, waiting silently if not patently for her to sort through the unfamiliar thoughts for the correct path. The answer produced itself quickly and the genius started forward to the left.

The world went black. The needle pierced her eye.

River screamed, stumbling she lost her footing her shoulder slamming into a solid object. She crumbled to the sterilized white tile. The monitors attached to her arm stung as the forced movement jarred them, the rough cotton gown stinging.

Two gloved hands suddenly reached down and River screamed. Scrambling backwards she slammed violently against the wall, fighting against the hands as they grabbed a hold of River's wrists. The cold hands pulled her up with an iron grip, forcing the struggling girl against the larger form. A cold hand pressing her ear against the chest.

The constant beating of a steady heart filled her eardrums, pounding through her blood vessels and soothing away the fear that clung at her heart. Slowly River let her eyes flutter close as she went limp against the hard body. Her breathing evened out as the hands that had seemed so frightening seconds ago, warmed and comforted by touching alone.

River slowly opened her eyes and found not the machinery of her nightmares, but the dusty back ways of a town.

"You hear me girl?" Jayne's rough voice seemed softer, muffled by the ringing that echoed in her ears. "Ain't got time for this, we gotta move." River nodded slowly, the back of her head felt heavy, her body felt flushed with heat, her limbs heavy and awkward.

Jayne held the girl aloft from his body, her body went slack as soon as his hands released her, and she crumpled to the ground. Jayne reacted, catching her mid fall, "Gorramit what the-" But he stopped himself short. "Put your hands round my neck."

River turned her glazing eyes towards him and slowly complied. Grabbing her thighs he lifted her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Need you to at least hold on girl." River's grip tightened and the mercenary grunted, keeping one had firmly locked around her waist he reached down and grabbed the duffel. "Left or right?" River could only weakly squeeze his left shoulder in response.

-

Agent two opened his eyes slowly, his dark orbs slowly clearing as they meet the gaze of his counterpart. "The bond has strengthened. I was unable to establish a strong connection." Agent one titled his head in a curious like manner.

Turning the two left the lobby hotel, leaving the lone black duffel on the lobby desk.

-

Jayne maneuvered as quickly as possible down the alleyways, the small girl in his arms seemingly drifting in and out of consciousness as her grip alternatively weakened and tightened. Whatever had happened back there, Jayne was not intent on being around to find out what had caused it.

Turning down one last alley, he grinned as the bustling dock ports came into view. River's grip tightened around him, and the small girl shifted slightly in his arms, "Jayne, don't feel-"

"We're almost outta here." Jayne assured roughly, interrupted her as he stepped out into the sunlight. Peering down the street he spotted one of the blockades to the port, several people gathered around the checkpoints waiting for their chance to get through. Tightening his grip on the girl, Jayne shifted on his feet.

Glancing in the opposite direction Jayne frowned; his pa had always told him that sometimes it was best to just face the storm when there weren't to place to wait it out. Though the old man had been talking about his ma, the words seemed to apply to this situation. Taking a step forward he moved swiftly into the crowds and started towards the check point.

The crowd jostled and pushed, moving quickly down the boardwalk towards the impromptu station that had been set up. Glancing around, Jayne started counting off the guards, when he suddenly found himself pushed forward to a rickety old table being used as the station, "Your names?" The commander sitting behind the desk barked, barely looking up from his paperwork.

"John Wentworth and my sister Emily." Jayne answered effortlessly

"Where are you headed?"

"My sister's real sick, I'm takin' her home to our ma."

"Transportation?"

'Shit. ' Racking his brain over Jayne went over all the familiar names; Monty was off near Persephone, Inslee had dropped them and taken off, Robertson was doing a core job. Coming up empty the mercenary sent a frantic thought towards River, but she remained oddly silent in his arms. "Captain Orsino's boat, the Illyria"

"That boat's about to take off, son." The guard murmured, flipping around his papers. "I'll need to see your-"

"Jayn-" River whispered against his neck, her grip tightening on his shirt for a second.

"Not now mei-mei." Jayne grunted back through gritted teeth.

"-Identification papers. Quickly if you wanna make your boa-"

"Yes- now," the small girl reiterated weakly, interrupting the guard and pulling his attention up. Pushing against Jayne's chest, River leaned away, her hair falling to conceal her face as she suddenly expelled the contents of her stomach. All those in the near vicinity took a collective step back. Jayne winced, struggling to keep an awkward grip on her body as the sound of her retching filled the air.

The questioning guard jumped out of his seat, taking a step back from the table. "Get her outta here, before she barfs on someone." He barked, quickly motioning towards his fellow guards to clear a path for the two. Jayne blinked, momentarily confused. "Move it, now, before I haul you both off." The guard barked, motioning for Jayne to move, as he kept clear of their path.

"Never knew the captain as so germ phobic-" A young foot solider snickered. Tightening his grip on River, Jayne moved forward, maneuvering his way through the checkpoint as quickly as possible, not willing to stop and count his blessing.

Jayne pushed through the crowds, the girl's grip relaxing to almost slack. To his left the shops on the dock fluttered with activity, while to his right, countless ships bustled with life, taking off and alternatively landing.

Spotting a familiar sleek grey ship ahead, Jayne picked up his pace and hurried past another pair of grey uniforms. Practically jogging the last few steps Jayne climbed up the ramp, towards the tall young man that stood drilling out orders to his crew.

"Got room for two more?" Jayne questioned quietly, keeping River's limp body tightly in his arms. He glanced down the crowded street, spotting a pair of feds slowly working their way through the crowds.

Captain Orsino turned around quickly, shock written across his face, "Jayne?" He questioned, his eyes rapidly flying over the weary pair, "What the hell you doing here, this place is crawlin' with feds?" Glancing wearily at the crowd, the captain stepped over to the mercenary and hurried him forward, "Get the hell on board before anybody sees you."

"Got a bunch of Lawyers loitering around, transporting 'em to some conference on Berkley, so lie low. We'll make a detour and drop you off on the nearest non-fed." Orsino declared before turning to snap orders at his crew. "Take your usually bunk, we're off this rock in less then three." Behind them the ramp started lifting, Orsino veering off towards the cockpit at a run.

Jayne nodded, moving quickly but quietly through the cargo hold he started down the familiar ship's corridors, quickly locating their usual bunk. Awkwardly keying the door open he stepped into the dark interior and dropped the duffel, the door closing behind him.

Keeping his grip tight on the unconscious girl Jayne started over towards the bed.

River's eyes suddenly flashed open and she screamed, pushing violently against Jayne's grip she threw the larger man of balance and sent them both tumbling to the floor as the ship shook in the initials stages of take off. Tightening his grip on the girl Jayne covered her mouth, silencing the screams, and pulled her head back down to his chest.

The effect was immediate, her body going limp in his arms. "Gorram it girl, what's gotten into you today?" Jayne questioned his grip relaxing as the girl sniffled in his arms.

"They were there." River whispered breathlessly, clingy tightly to Jayne. "They were there in her head, they took her back, took her back to the cold. I couldn't stop them, I couldn't keep them out. Felt the prick of the needle and the sting-"

Jayne shushed her roughly. Pushing River away for a second he grabbed a hold of her chin, pulling her face up. "It's over now, ain't it?" He questioned and the smaller girl nodded slowly, her eyes moist with tears. "Ain't letting you go back, they can try and grab ya all they like, but you're not going back. Ain't no power in the verse gonna change that. " He promised.

"Don't know how many times I gotta keep telling you that." Jayne grumped, his thumb unconsciously stroking her chin, eyes shifting along the contours of her face. "Ain't you a mind reader, woman? No matter what hell-of-a stupid thought crosses my mind, I'm keeping you. Hell, woman, ain't you're the one that told me that first?" He questioned.

The small girl nodded as Jayne's hand slipped slowly down from her chin, running along her pale neck to cup the back of her head, his fingers entwining in the small hairs at the nape of her neck. "You and me, we're like family now, and you don't turn in family, no matter how big the bounty. It just ain't right. Side's I've taken too many damn beatings for you girl, still expected to be paid back for them. And I don't think that bounty's big enough to cover 'em all. "

A smile slowly cracked across River's face, moving forward she placed a brief kiss on his cheek. "For your pains."

"Hell, woman, you're gonna have to do lots more then that ta cover-" Throwing her arms around his neck River threw herself fully into his arms, silencing the startled mercenary as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Pulling back she smiled at his befuddled expression and snuggled closer to him, burying her face against his neck.

Note: Timeline based off of Edgar Governo's Timeline.

Sorry if the time jumps are confusing. Thanks to Twitchy Louie and Taramonk for putting up with my go se- and to Kaitie for her bribery.

Translations

Ai ya, hwai luh. (Shit on my head)

Ai-yah. tyen-ah... (Merciless hell)

Lao tyen yeh." (Jesus. )

Ai ya, wo mun wan luh (We're in big trouble)


	7. Chapter Seven: Deadwood

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Seven: Deadwood

2518 Early to Mid April

The streets bustled with life; pedestrians pushing through crowds and examining the cluttered tables, shouting and bargaining over the prices of bright objects and treasures.

Simon didn't bother with heckling merchants as he pushed his way through the crowd. Glancing along the buildings he dug into his pocket and produced the small leaflet of paper. Holding up the scrawled address in the light he glanced back down the road, spotting his destination just a little further down the street.

The Doctor pushed the paper back into his pocket and started to work his way forward. After taking only a couple steps he collided with another man. Simon stared up at the dirty man, his gaze falling down to the large gun that this towering ape clutched possessively to his chest.

"Sorry." Simon muttered apologetically, glancing back up at the man's head. But the face was shadowed by a cowboy hat.

Jayne snorted pushing past the fancible younger man. Hesitating for a moment, he turned back around to watch the young man scurry off, a familiar nagging bugging his innards. Shrugging off the feeling, the Mercenary continued his search. "Girl? Girl? Woman, where'd you wander off to?"

Pushing forward, the Mercenary spun around, glancing over the heads that surrounded him. "Ain't got time to play these games—," he started to shout, but paused when he spotted a familiar boot sticking out from underneath a table.

Storming over to the table, the Mercenary dropped down into a hunch and peered into the dark shadows. "You done yet, woman?"

A bright pair of shining eyes lifted to meet his. Producing a small tabby kitten, the girl held aloft her new friend towards the Mercenary. "She's lonely. Lost all her brother's and sisters when the nice man bought her."

Jayne snorted pushing the kitten away, "You get everything ya need? Under-thingies and all that girly stuff?"

River nodded as she cuddled the kitten to her chest with one hand. Reaching around she produced a black duffel and pushed it towards Jayne. "Properly outfitted." Sending the Mercenary a glare she redirected her attention down to the small kitten. "Wouldn't have needed to if the silly boy hadn't left all her things behind."

Jayne snorted once more and addressed the mewing kitten, "You tell her the next time we're running from the feds I'll be glad to stop and get her stuff. Then she can show off all 'em pretty dresses to her blue hand buddies." River rolled her eyes. "Let's get off this ruttin' rock already." Reaching out, Jayne grabbed her hand and pulled the girl out from underneath the table.

Slinging the second duffel over his shoulder, Jayne stood and started forward into the crowd. Quickly drawing to a halt he thrust out his arm to stop the genius' progress. "The rodent stays."

River frowned, "Not a rodent."

"Don't give a damn what it is, ain't no captain gonna take aboard a stinking little fur ball."

Smoothing down the fur on the kitten's head, River gave the small creature a gentle kiss. "Jayne's right; logic is infallible. You'll have to stay here and be a good little kitty." Turning around, she gently set the mewling kitten on the merchant's table wearing a sad smile. "Remember what I told you."

Turning away River silently joined the waiting Mercenary. "What'd ya tell it?" Jayne inquired peering down at her from beneath the shadows of the cowboy hat.

River grabbed a hold of his hand, beaming up at him, "Told her she must be patient. Hers will come along when the time is right."

-

Simon carefully descended the steep cement steps and pushed open the rickety old door, confidently entering the musty little shop. The small building was crowded with rows of cluttered wooden shelves. Odd objects and old antiques that looked to be in bad need of a good dusting lined the aisles and crowded the free spaces.

Working his way through the maze, Simon located the cash register in a far corner. A young man stood behind the counter slowly working his way through a box of antiques.

Simon cleared his throat and the kid looked up, "Help ya find something?"

"Ah, yes." Simon answered back cryptically. "I'm looking for a twenty ninth century stapler."

A disappointed frown flashed across the kid's face. "They're in the back room." Motioning with his head towards a nondescript door, the boy picked up the next item in the box.

Simon nodded his thanks and turned away. Stepping over another box of antiques the doctor approached the door, his hand falling slowly to the handle as he gently pushed it open.

-

Monty surveyed the loading of the Sovereign with a happy grin; leaning back on his heels he tucked his thumbs into his belt. "Hurry it along, got a time table to keep."

"Since when do you give a damn 'bout ruttin' time tables?" A rough, familiar voice questioned.

Spinning around Monty caught the small girl in a tight bear hug as she threw herself into his arms. "Well, if it ain't the 'verse's oddest couple." He greeted. Dropping the small girl back to her feet, he gently ruffled her long wild locks. "Jayne been keeping ya fed and all." River nodded bouncing onto her toes. "Good." The large man grinned as he turned to look up at the Mercenary. "Heard you ran into a little trouble on Santo."

"Nothing much," Jayne shrugged, "Able to drop us on Trillion? Supposed to be meeting bunch of new partners."

Monty frowned and turned back to River, "Still ain't been able to talk him outta the whole partner gig?" River shook her head, "Well keep at it girl. He's bound to come around eventually."

"We ain't joining your crew, an' that's final." Jayne barked. "You ought to stop encouraging her. It's getting down right annoying, her bringing up the subject 'bout every time we're scheduled ta meet up with a bunch of new ones."

Monty snorted indignantly, "Ain't told her to do nothing boy." He paused as a small hand came up to tug on his brown coat.

"Soup catcher?" River questioned titling her head in curiosity.

Monty laughed scratching at his beardless chin, "The missus didn't like it."

"Missus?" Jayne's eyebrow hiked up, "What'd ya go and get married for?"

"The little woman surprised me, hitched me while my trousers were down." Leaning his head back, the Sovereign's captain hollered loudly, "Bridget."

She stepped out of nowhere, small, lithe and light; bright-red hair falling around her shoulders. River's head snapped from the woman to glare up at Jayne, her hands clenching into tight fists. Jayne's mouth dropped open, eyes roaming over the supple curves of the other woman's body, tongue almost hanging to his chin.

"Bridget, like ya ta meet Jayne and River. Been trying to get them two to join the crew, but they ain't bitten yet. We're gonna make a quick detour and drop 'em off on Trillion. Ain't but a hop and a skip way from the drop as it is."

"Pleasure to meet you." The red-head smiled coyly up at Jayne as he shifted in place, and he snapped his mouth closed even as his eyes appeared to be fixed in place. Bridget turned back to Monty calmly, "We're all loaded up and ready to go."

"Right." Monty grinned, "You two can take your usual bunk while me and the missus get this ship off the ground." Turning, the Captain led his wife away, whistling merrily as Bridget rolled her eyes.

Jayne watched the swaying hips depart, his head titling slightly, tongue on the verge of lolling out. The combat boot descended from nowhere smashing down on his unsuspecting toes with an awesome force.

"Gorram it." Jumping away from the smaller girl Jayne hobbled on one leg. "What in ruttin' hell you do that for?" He demanded, glaring down at the genius from a safe distance.

"Accident." River answered with a disdainful huff. Turning on her toes she waltzed up the ramp leaving the Mercenary to watch her progress with a baffled expression.

"Accident my ass."

-

"Doctor Tam," the familiar voice greeted Simon as he stepped around the boxes that lined the floors. Three faces smiled in silent acknowledgment. "We're glad you could make it. Heard your ship got delayed in New Gable."

Simon frowned for a second. "Yes, we had a little trouble losing my tail. But Captain Worthington and I were finally able to shake him by taking a detour around the Danbury meteor belt."

The elder gentlemen stepped forward, sliding around a table and pulling a chair out from behind another pile of boxes. "Would ya like to sit, doc?"

Simon nodded slipping into the old wooden chair across from the other two men. "Thank you, Mister Rodgers. I trust you received my funds."

Rodgers nodded, slowly leaning back against the table and wearing a small grin. "Perfectly. Transferred without a hitch, and I'm glad to say you ain't gonna be disappointed with our continued association." Reaching into his pocket the elder man pulled out a pipe and match. Slowly lighting the tobacco, he jerked his head towards the two younger men at the table. "You remember David and Michigan Cordy?"

"Of course." Simon nodded to the two brothers. "These are the men you've had tracking my sister. We've meet occasionally over the past year."

"As you know, doc," Michigan, the elder of the two boys started, pulling out a thick manila folder that he then pushed it across the table towards Simon. "We've been tracking your sister in her voyages, trying to keep up with her. In our last communication we mentioned that we were able to follow her trail to little place called Anita Prime."

"That's right. From there you inexplicably lost her as I understood it." Simon declared slowly opening the folder he peered down at the contents. "We've already gone over these documents—"

"Yes, sir" David grinned. "But after we informed you of what happened we got word of another encounter 'tween little River and the Feds." He explained, kicking back in his chair. "It happened on Santo, so we weren't able to catch her in time; but we did manage to get our hands on something else."

Michigan reached under the table and pulled up the black duffel bag, setting it before the young doctor. "Personal effects that we discovered were hers. They were being pursued by an entire planet of feds and it appears that they didn't have time to grab the basics."

Simon reached out tentatively to touch it, his eyes scouring over the minute details of the simple cloth bag. "I- how did you- can this help us?" Simon finally managed to mutter.

"Hell yeah." David grinned, "We were able to lift a couple of Cobb's fingerprints. And with that kind of info on our hands we were able to hack into the Feds prime computer system, and got a background on our boy Jayne Cobb." Simon's head jerked up. "Finally something to go on 'sides the seedy, backwater types who don't like to talk to us."

"Cobb's wanted on four planets: three Cores' and one rim." Michigan explained. "It's all in the folder, back page. Even this far out Cobb's become a pretty familiar name. He worked in the dingy basics for a long time as a hired gun. 'Bout two years back he got it in his head to make a name for himself, and headed for the Cores'. Even worked for a couple of big names, some you're probably familiar with." Reaching across the table Michigan flipped over the page Simon was looking at and pointed to a long list. "Those are all the ones he's worked in the past fifteen years; the bottoms are the Core names."

Simon frowned, browsing over the list as David continued speaking. "Worked mainly as muscle and gun for hire; got in some real trouble for robbing an Alliance hold on Sihnon. Made himself some big enemies 'fore he met your sister on Ariel; we reckon he was robbing the hospital. We don't have all the details, but his partner was setting him up for a catch, and he and the girl were detained. But they managed to escape-"

"But what does he want with my sister and why are they still traveling around together?" Simon questioned. Looking up from the papers he glanced at the other two for a long moment. "What have they been doing?"

Rodgers shifted uncomfortably, "Boys? I think it's time ya tell him your theory. You ain't gonna like it doc."

Simon furrowed his eyebrows as he responded, "That's for me to decide."

"Well, doc" Michigan shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Based on the transactions they had--and ain't none of this solid, mind you as we ain't got any substantial proof--but we think she and Cobb have been-" the younger boy exchanged a glance with his brother. "We think they've been doing jobs."

"Jobs?" Simon inquired, an eyebrow hiking into his hairline. "What kid of jobs?"

"Crime." Rodgers barked. "They think she and Cobb have been teaming up and pulling heists, stealing shit and selling it on the black markets."

Simon's mouth dropped open, completely surprised. "Excuse me? Did you just say crime?"

-

Jayne gazed down at the bevy of beauties laid out before him and grinned. "Which one of you pretty ladies need a scrub down?" Reaching out he picked up a 9mm automatic pistol. "How 'bout you Caroline?" With the ease and efficiency brought by years of practice, Jayne began to carefully dismantle the weapon.

"She's a liar."

Jayne looked up from the weapon as River slowly descended the stairs into the common room. "Who?"

"The girl, she's a liar and a thief. She'll take what she wants to and leave nothing for the mice." Trailing her fingers along the table, River slowly approached the confused man. Moving around his chair she hovered just behind his shoulder, watching as he meticulously cleaned the gun.

Jayne snorted, "Who ain't a lair and a thief?" The Mercenary paused in his work, head slowly lifting as he smirked, gladly recalling the supple curves of the woman's body. "Damn, if that don't make her even more attractive."

River frowned, stepping forward she nimbly climbed over the back of the chair, and forced herself between the Mercenary and the back of the chair as she slid in between them. "What the hell you doin' girl?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, River dropped her head down to rest on his back hiding a smirk, satisfied that her actions could chase the images of Bridget from his head. "Getting comfortable."

Jayne shook his head, shifting forward in his seat so that she wasn't pressed so closely to him. "You're one hell of a crazy woman." He muttered, focusing once again on the weapon in his hands.

"Told you- not crazy."

"Hell girl, if'n the shoe fits might as well wear it."

River harrumphed, pushing herself to her feet to clamber over Jayne she ignored his protesting grunt. Crossing the table she slumped into the chair across from him. Turning so her back faced the Mercenary she dangled her arms over the back of the chair and glared off into space.

"What'd I do now?" Jayne demanded. The girl ignored him and the Mercenary shrugged, picking up the next weapon in need of cleaning. "You're actin' mighty jealous girl."

River's stiffened, her spine ram-rod straight.

"Ain't no need for it. Monty'd never forgive me for stealing his woman like that. 'Sides already got me a decent partner; ain't likely she'd be smarter than you girl." Jayne muttered focusing in on the weapon in his hands. "Sides' you and me are family. You're like a little sister or something, and I ain't liable to just drop ya for a pretty face."

Sighing, the girl slumped back against the chair, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"How's my favorite awkward couple doin' this evening?" Monty questioned as he stepped down into the common room. "Ain't looking too chipper there little River."

Jumping to her feet, the smaller girl dashed across the room and grabbed hold of the captain's hand, dragging him over to Jayne. "Tell him."

"Huh?" Jayne stared up at the crazy girl with a blank expression, slowly setting the weapon down.

Turning back to Monty River bounced excitedly up onto her toes, "We want you to marry us."

"Hell no." Jayne barked, pushing back from the table. He then jumped up to his feet and grabbed the girl, pulling her over to him as he stared back at the Captain nervously. "Girl's crazy."

"Said we're family." River declared, glaring up at the Mercenary. "Two by two, every one a match, a mate-"

"What the hell you talkin' bout? You've gone even loonier-" Once again River silenced him with one well placed heavy boot, stomping down mightily upon his foot and making him hiss in pain. "Gorram it girl, what the hell did they plate them boots with?"

"The captain took a wife. We'll take care of each other," Jayne's mouth gaped open as he stared down into the girls face, "I'll Knit."

"Now that sounds like a mighty fine idea to me. We can have a little shindig; be a nice break from the usual." Monty laughed, glancing down at the small girl. "Reckon the crew would enjoy something of the likes."

"Now don't you go encouraging her." Jayne stammered, finally gaining control over his motor functions. Turning away from the Mercenary, River crossed the room to one of the couches and grabbed a pillow. "She's already got strange enough notions without you humoring them-" Jayne paused as River returned to his side, the pillow shoved under her shirt.

"Now we have to get married."

Monty burst out into laughter, doubling over as Jayne gaped down at the smaller girl. "Reckon she's right, Jayne, it'd be the proper thing ta do consider' how ya knocked her up and all."

"It ain't funny." Briefly glaring at the laughing captain, Jayne turned back to the girl at his side. "What's gotten into you? That ain't something to be joking around about. Why'd I want to go and get hitched to a crazy girl? Ain't no way in hell I'd do that."

Turning sharply on her heel, River quickly fled from the room.

Monty frowned, shaking his head gently as he stared after the girl's retreating path. "Now why'd ya have to go and do a thing like that Jayne? It ain't right. Can't ya see the little bit's got a thing for you?"

"Don't know what in the hell you're talking 'bout. She's just crazy is all."

"Jayne," Monty declared with a sad shake of his head. "You and the girl have known each other for at least a year. You've done just about everything together, spent night and day in each other's hair."

"Yeah, so?"

"And you've been the one that takes care of her. 'Bout the only stable thing in her life-" Monty shifted on his feet, carefully watching the Mercenary. "It ain't ever dawned on you that the little girl likes ya?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" A light suddenly dashed through Jayne's eyes. "Wait a minute, are you saying the little bit has a- has a crush on me? Ya mean she likes me, like a woman likes a man- who ain't related? Aw, hell no. Ain't no ruttin' way."

"Think about it, Jayne. Her getting all jealous over Bridget being around, and them thoughts probably running through your head sure ain't the cleanest. She damn well knows that you ain't interested in playing big brother to my Bridget." The Mercenary frowned. "What the hell you think we just played out that whole marriage thingy for? Seems to me she's got a hankerin' ta be more than just your little partner." Tucking his thumbs in his belt the Captain turned around and strolled causally out of the room shaking his head.

Jayne scratched at his chin for a second then dropped his hands down to his belt, shifting uncomfortably. "Nah can't be. Just ain't possible." He muttered glancing off in the direction that Monty had ambled to. "That don't make no kind of sense."

-

The black duffel bag sat on the bed untouched.

Simon shifted in his chair, biting down on his lip as he stared. It was just a bag--just her personal effects. It couldn't possibly-- Simon shook his head and stood, marching silently across the room. Hovering above it he then reached out his hand and wondered if it contained weapons and stolen artifacts? What if it proved that all the nightmarish visions he's had of his sister were true?

Simon jerked back his hand and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It doesn't matter. Even if she has been turned into an apprentice thief, she's still your sister." Resolutely he reached down and firmly pulled on the zipper.

A bright red flowered dress stared back at him; Simon's shoulders sagged with relief.

-

Note: The timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's, which you can find a link for off my homepage which is listed on the author's profile.

Short compared to the 17 pages of Chapter Six. As always a thousand thanks to the betas for putting up with my sometimes very troublesome and bothersome personage. Next chapter- more Simon to come and a certain sketchbook's reappearance-


	8. Chapter Eight: The Black, Sovereign

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Eight: The Black, Sovereign

2518 Mid- Late April.

Jayne pulled the door open and stepped into the dimly lit bunk. Eyeing the room, he advanced slowly, cautiously placing each foot, nervously tugging at his belt. The small girl lay curled in a tight ball on her bed. Jayne ran his thumb across dry lips and took another step forward. Hesitantly he reached for her, and then jerked his hand back and turned away to yank his boots off.

"You're actin' like a crazy little girl, gettin' jealous 'n upset over nothin." Crossing the room, Jayne flopped down onto his bed. "Ain't like I did it on purpose, didn't mean it neither."

River pulled the covers over her head.

"Fine, ain't like I ever wanted ya over here anyway. It'll be a nice change ta have the bed to myself." Hitting the pillow he rolled over, turning his back to her. "Be just fine without out ya." Shifting around in the bed he growled at the covers as he attempted to yank them over his body, cursing in frustration as he uncovered his feet.

-

Simon pulled the flowered dress out of the bag with care. Re-folding the soft red material he laid it carefully to the side and peered back into the dark confines of the bag. A black sketchbook stared back up at him. Gulping down a breath the doctor reached for it. Smooth hands traversed the rough and worn binding before slowly flipping open the cover.

The image that greeted Simon shook his knees forcing him back down into the nearby chair. River's soft face stared back up him, the lines shadowed, the eyes dark and sad. She looked older, but the darkness of the image itself frightened him. It was far from a pretty picture; the girl presented looked worn and tired, beaten and scarred down to the bone.

Simon pushed down the guilt that rose in his throat and flipped to the next page. His stomach sank as the breath was knocked from his lungs. The face that stared back up at him was painstakingly familiar, the self same face that greeted him in the mirror each morning. But there was a quality to this face that was dark and foreboding, with a touch of sadness etched into the lines.

"God, what must she think," Simon questioned himself quietly. Did she think that he' d abandoned her, that he' d never tried to get her out, that he' d left her there to live in pain? Shaking his head, Simon pressed those thoughts away; he would deal with the consequences of his failure once she was safely in his care.

With a trembling hand, Simon flipped through the next couple of pages. Images of blue hands were followed by a torturing collage of pain and fears; a girl strapped down to a chair, cold unfamiliar faces, needles, and pages of non sequential numbers and calculations that made no sense to him. Each one seemed to tack onto his guilt and spike his fears as he began to question his own mental stability.

Turning the pages he paused as he came to another familiar face. Rough and dirty, the lines of this face were hard but crisp, the goatee etched carefully. The man was glaring at something, but the lines of the eyes were soft with a spark that seemed to imply an underlining fondness towards his annoyance.

Simon frowned, unsure of what to make of the man. This was Cobb; there was no doubt of that. Although the face was slightly different from the wanted post, this was the same man. It felt odd to be staring down at his sisters- his sister's what exactly? Her protector or her captor? There was so much he felt he didn't know about this man. Cobb was a criminal, a wanted criminal. But than again so was River and if Simon had learned anything in his attempts to rescue and find his sister, it was that criminals were not always what they seemed.

Flipping through the next couple of pages only seemed to confirm Simon's last thought. The dark lines slowly faded away as more colors seeped into the array of images. Unfamiliar smiling faces gave the images more of a sense of joy and life. Cobb's face now appeared every other image: Cobb cleaning guns, laughing with the other unfamiliar faces, cooking, concentrating on odd objects or napping.

Simon wasn't sure if he was ready to accept what these images were implying. Though deep down in his subconscious he felt as though he knew what each new image of Cobb meant.

-

_Jayne sighed contentedly, pulling the warm body closer to him. "This is nice, ain't been home in a long time." Burying his head in the long waves of brown hair, Jayne pulled her warm body closer. "Reckon we could stay here 'til breakfast."_

_Rolling in his arms, River nodded contentedly as she snuggled closer to the man. "All sunshine and daisies."_

"_Ain't that the truth." Leaning forward he placed a quick kiss on her forehead, his fingers trailing down the soft exposed skin of her back._

_The newspaper descended from nowhere connecting against Jayne's head with a loud thud. "What in 'ruttin hell?" Scrambling to keep himself covered, Jayne released River and rolled over to face the attacking newspaper. "Ma?"_

"_What in the hell do you think you're doing boy," Ma Cobb demanded. Her finger pointed accusingly at the flustered younger man. _

"_I ain't doing nothing-"_

"_You call sexing up a crazy girl nothing. I thought I taught you better boy." Taking a step forward the angry mother raised the newspaper to strike again._

"_I love her ma."_

Jayne bolted upright, his chest heaving as he took in the darkened confines of their bunk. "What in ruttin hell? " Running a hand over his face, the Mercenary shook off the dream, trying not to dwell too long on any implications as he slumped back against the pillow. Closing his eyes he took a long deep breath, calming the disarrayed thoughts in his head. "You might as well stop pretending like you're asleep girl, you ain't fooling no-one."

The lump of covers on the opposite bunk shifted.

Sitting upright again, Jayne swung his legs off the bed and stood, "Gorram it, girl, neither of us is gonna get a wink if'n you keep playing stubborn." Storming across the small room, Jayne yanked the covers off, ignoring the glare River sent as he shoved her over and climbed onto the bed. Reaching out he grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her body tightly to his. River squirmed against him in protest, but only half heartedly and finally slumped against his body in defeat, her arms curling over his as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I didn't mean it." His voice was soft, almost unheard. "I'd marry ya, I suppose, if'n ya really wanted ta—"

A smile cracked along River's face and she tightened her grip on his arm. While it was no declaration of love, when one took into consideration the source, it was about as close as she could get to it - for now.

"-even though you're crazy and all." Her elbow connected with his stomach and the Mercenary grunted in pain. "Ya ever figure, that crazy's a sorta- a sorta term o' endearment?"

"Not proper."

"In case you ain't noticed girl, I don't exactly do things all proper like." Burying his head in her hair, Jayne let his own eyes loll shut, "I reckon you just like hurtin' me is all."

"I'd never hurt the Jayne," she whispered back and slowly rolled over in his arms. Smiling softly she watched as she drifted slowly off to sleep. Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on his check and nestled closer to him, tucking her head under his chin. "Love the Jayne."

-

Simon's eyes flashed open, his heart pounding in his chest. Jumping upright he grabbed the sketchbook from where it had tumbled to the floor and flipped hurriedly through the book until he found the face. Man- yesterday- dark shadowed face, same contour, similar manner of dress. "She's here."

"She's here," he whispered again as his heart stopped for half a second. Jumping out of the chair and tripping over his luggage the Doctor stumbled for the door.

-

Monty surveyed the barren desert planet with a raised eyebrow. "What in the hell you planning on stealing here," he questioned turning around to watch as the Mercenary descended the ramp.

"There's plenty to be had," Jayne glared, swinging a duffel bag over each shoulder as River followed silently after him. "Just gotta know where it's ta be found 's all. "

Monty snickered, "Doubt that. " Turning away from Jayne, the Captain approached the River. "You make sure and keep your head low, little bit, and see to it that he's feeding you properly- "

"Girl never ate better in her life."

The two ignored the grumbling Mercenary as River turned her bright eyes to the older Captain, "Favor?" Monty titled his head inquiringly. "Wife should unload ship - will make trip safer."

Monty furrowed his brow, "Well, little bit, I reckon, if' n you say so. Can't do any harm to have the missus help unload."

River grinned; standing on her tip toes she placed a brief kiss on his cheek, "Won't regret it."

Nodding into the distance, Jayne motioned towards the two approaching figures. "There's our ride."

"Right girl, remember if'n the idiot gets himself killed you come find me." Ruffling her hair, the Captain winked down at the smaller girl before nodding to Jayne and advancing up the ramp. "Don't get yourselves killed, ya hear."

Jayne snorted; taking River by the elbow he led her down the ramp. The roar of the Sovereign's engines quickly filled the air as her ramp sealed itself. The sleek silver ship trembled for a second before launching into the air and darting off into the clouds. Turning away from the trail of smoke, Jayne greeted the two approaching men with a brief nod.

"Cobb." The shorter of the two declared, hooking his thumbs into his belt he leaned back on his heels and ran a pair of weary eyes over River. "This would be the little bit than? Seems a bit scrawny-"

"Don't you worry none 'bout my girl," Jayne answered back, "Just keep your eyes, hands and mind off. You do that an' I won't have to hurt you none, Carson." The grimy looking man shifted, scratching nervously at the scar across his nose. Jayne narrowed his eyes suspiciously and turned to the second man. "Same goes for you, Gable. I know how your kind tends ta like putting grubby paws all over things that ain't theirs," he greeted.

"Relax Jayne boy, ain't got no interest in the little girl. Only wanna put my paws on them old manuscripts and the gold that they're gonna fetch."

Raising an eyebrow, Jayne glanced back at his silent partner, but she seemed more preoccupied with examining the patterns in the sand than the two men standing across from them. "You do what I said?"

"Scoped out that little palace they're holding it in already," Gable declared with a snide grin. Reaching into his pack he pulled out a pair of blueprints and unrolled them for Jayne to see. "Got 'bout twenty hired guns just to guard the front doors and a whole armada to walk them halls; ain't no way we can get through that mess of guns 'fore the security systems kicks in ta high gear and looks them dusty old books behind a steal cage."

Carson nodded in agreement, "Once they're in that there steel locker thing ain't no getting them out. It'd be better to do a sky lift and cut a whole in the roof." Poking at an indistinguishable object on the blue prints, Carson clucked to himself, "Be in and out for anybody knew we'd been there."

Jayne snorted, "Ain't you been paying attention. That there steel trap goes off with the security system and them Shakespeare's ain't cheap; they'd grid the ceiling just as soon as the floor." Turning back to Gable, Jayne shook his head, "You get the codes and the shuttle like I told ya to?"

"Yeah, but it ain't gonna do us no good dead," Gable pointed out with a worried frown, swinging the backpack around he stuffed the blueprints back into it and held it out towards the Mercenary.

"You just follow my lead and I'll make sure you don't lose any of your chicken shit brains. I got the contact all ready to meet on Triumph," Jayne answered as he grabbed the bag. Turning around he reached out, taking River by the elbow and slipping the bag over her shoulder. "Where'd ya park the shuttle?"

"Over yonder," Carson muttered nodding his head towards a distant spark of silver. "Why'd ya have to go and pick a planet like Triumph? Ain't you heard what that planet does ta men?"

Jayne shrugged, wrapping an arm around River's shoulder he steered her towards the shuttle, "Ain't heard anything of interest 'bout it."

"Seems as though on that there planet all it takes is a sip of wine and a dance to get hitched. Mighty dangerous if'n ya ask me," Gable explained as he followed after the odd pair of criminals. River slowly turned her head to stare back at the two men with a curious expression as Jayne continued to guide her along. "Man's liable to wake up with a hangover and a bride; a dangerous bride at that. Heard of one man who almost got his ship torn ta pieces cuz of the pretty little thing he brought aboard."

One of River's eyebrows arched up as she turned to gaze at Jayne.

"I ain't planning to mingle," Jayne declared roughly. "We're just gonna be on it long enough to drop the goods and get the gold."

-

"She's here." Rodger's looked up as the flustered young doctor tripped into the dank and dark room. Dropping the book to the table, Simon hurriedly flipped to a middle page and pointed down at the image. "Is that Cobb," Simon demanded in a breathless voice.

Rodgers stared down at the image for a second, than back up at the doctor. "Yeah, you'd know that as well as I would, Doc, but what makes you think he's here," the older man questioned with a hint of doubt. The ship we tagged them to be on ain't due in for another day."

"No," Simon declared, "I ran into that man in the market, yesterday."

"Hells bells. " Turning away from the doctor, Rodger's raced across the room throwing open a back door, "Michigan, she's jumped ship again. Get your ass down to the docks and find out who she's riding with this time."

Turning back around, Rodgers crossed the room and grabbed the book off the table, taking the doctor by the arm, "We were planning on catchin' her here, but the little bit just moves too fast. Come on Doc, we got our own ship ta catch."

-

"What'cha think?"

River looked up from the pages of numbers strewn across her bunk to Jayne as he hovered in the doorway. "Ball and chain," she answered back after a moment of silent thought.

Jayne's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You ain't still mad about that whole marriage thing, are ya? I said I was ruttin' sorry."

River frowned and shook her head, "Numbers are optimal; makes sense that one plus one makes one."

"Good," Jayne grinned. "Plan's going accordingly than; me and the two idiots are gonna stir up a distraction while you slip through. Grab the stuff and sit tight until I come and get ya." Grinning down at River, Jayne turned to leave.

River's shoulders dropped and she slumped down against the bed, "I reckon," Jayne suddenly called back as he paused. River perked up, a light sparking eagerly across her eyes, "them two are planning on turning us in?" Her shoulder slumped and River nodded. "Before or after job?"

"Grubby little hands always wait until they can take all."

Jayne frowned at her words, "You tell me when they're 'bout ready to dial the Feds, and we'll turn things round on them this time." Winking at his genius, the Mercenary moved off towards the cockpit of the small shuttle.

-

"Trillion." Simon looked up from his position in the cockpit as the two brothers raced up the stairs. "Trillion, she was spotted boarding the Sovereign yesterday- ship reported at an outpost on Trillion this morning for a refueling and ta drop off two passengers."

Rodgers grinned, slapping his pilot on the back, "You heard the lads, get us in the air."

-

River slipped along the darkened hallways quietly; stealthily creeping along the walls she followed the shadows through the silent maze of corridors. She caught the sound of rapid gunfire from a distance and stumbled to a halt, her breath catching in her throat as she leaned against the wall.

Closing her eyes she searched briefly for the familiar presence, and found him- frustrated as all hell and slightly stressed. But who wouldn't be when working with such men as Carson and Gable while taking on an armed armada of heavily trained security personnel?

A quick slice of pain stabbed her left arm and the girl yelped, grabbing a hold of it. But the arm was unharmed, and River cast a worried glance off towards the sound of gunfire. "He's hurt-" Turning away from her mission she quickly advanced back towards the front doors.

'Qing wa cao de liu mang-' his thought invaded her own and forced the girl to halt, a burst of anger that was not her own fueled through her veins. Biting down on her lip River glanced back to the doors that held the old manuscripts and ran a hand down her still tingling arm. She could either complete her mission or return to his side and ensure no more tingling arms. One way would ensure a happy Jayne but the other would ensure a very pissed off Jayne unlikely to be thankful or delighted about her worry for his safekeeping. She hesitated for a moment longer, but despite her desire to return to his side she turned back to the doors, "Boy can take care of himself."

She moved quickly for the deserted door, easily keying in the override code and slipping into the dark interior. Slipping quietly among the priceless artifacts, River approached the center jewel. In this case sat the centermost piece of value; the only copy of Shakespeare that had survived the massive exodus of Earth. Circling the object like it was her prey; River studied the hard bound copy with its faded leather binding and softly etched letters through the glass case. Dropping down to a hunch in front of the pedestal she opened the hidden compartment, revealing the keypad and the item's carrying case. Tapping the sequence into the pad, River grabbed the case, flipping it open on the floor. The glass case hissed as it slowly lifted to expose its treasure. Reaching in River gently took the book and set the tome down into the foamed padding, sealing off the case.

The hand descended before she felt the presence. Swinging out of the guards grasp, the small girl spun into a kick, her boot impacting with his chest and sending him stumbling back into the pedestal. Recovering quickly he grabbed a hold of her arm. River swung the case into his face and twisted his arm backward, sending the man crashing against the wall with a groan. Dropping the case, she cart wheeled after the man; knocking her knee into his groin she slammed his head back against the wall. Bracing herself she grabbed his shirt and flipped him down to the floor, cutting off his air flow with her knee.

The body beneath her went limp and the girl immediately pulled back, "Lucky. If it were the other you'd be dead." Standing she grabbed the case and turned to watch the doors slide open, admitting a triumphant looking Jayne, his left arm covered in an impromptu bandage. He paused for a second, spotting the body on the floor, his gaze darting over to her with a questioning look. "What took so long?" she finally questioned.

A grin flashed across his face, "That's my girl," crossing the room he swept her small lithe form into his arms. "Got distracted by a couple of ruttin' fools that got in my way." Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and ruffled the long locks of brown. "What'd ya say we beat it? I got the fools waiting with the shuttle." Grabbing a hold of her hand, Jayne trudged her quickly in the direction of the doors. "Gotta love paydays."

-

"She's a witch," Carson cursed, scratching at the scar across his nose. The whites of his eyes flashed and he shifted in the pilot's chair as they waited for Jayne and his little girl partner to return from collecting their pay.

"Them's just rumors," his partner answered back. "Ain't no way he's gonna see this coming. We'll knock 'em both out, turn 'em into the nearest Fed station, pick up the bounty and skip off with twice the loot."

"No, they ain't rumors Gable. You heard the way she talked; she knows things she can't. The way she acts, hell even the way she dresses in them gorram doll like dresses ain't right."

"She's crazy is all; you'd be unstable after running with Jayne for a year. Hell, you'd have to be unstable to partner up with him in the first place." Gable frowned as the meaning behind his words settled in. "What's that say 'bout us?"

"I heard things about her, things that ain't right, "Carson continued, "They say she's a reader."

"That don't make her a witch."

"That she kills with her mind sure in the hell does." The man twitched nervously, his hands falling to rest on his gun belt out of habit as he continued to scan out the window for a sight of the Mercenary. "Marco told me that when he tried to back stab the pair, that little girl closed her eyes, picked up a gun and shot his partners down- never opened her gorram eyes."

Gable snorted shaking his head at his partner's nervous twitching. "Marco's a liar, you know that Carson. Jayne Cobb don't often leave survivors when he's backstabbed, and there ain't no reason for him to let Marco live if' n that'd happened."

Gable spun in his chair and grinned as he spotted the taller Mercenary strolling over the horizon. The little girl trailed after Jayne in her bright red flowered dress, occasionally stopping to scoop up a wild flower. "Shut your rambling up, they're coming. Get the tranquillizer gun ready, post says they're wanted alive. Soon as we got them on board, shoot him, we can handle her just fine." Jumping up, Carson scrambled over to bags and pulling out the small weapon and carefully tucking it in his holster as Gable moved to open the shuttle hatch.

Jayne and River strolled up to the small shuttle, the girl almost skipping to an unheard beat as her partner wearily eyed the man standing in the shuttle hatchway.

"You get the credits," Gable questioned as he stepped back, making room for the pair to enter.

"Course we did- didn't we woman," Jayne answered his eyes still glued to the two men as he came to a halt just outside of the shuttle.

River nodded her head, "Smarter then their prey," she whispered, her hands toying with her impromptu bouquet. "Gotta love paydays."

"What ya make of these two," Jayne questioned, crossing his hands across his chest he leaned against the doorway.

"Fingers are itching."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Carson questioned as the muscle above his right eye started twitching nervously.

Jayne ignored the two men, "That so. Well then, why don't you take a little walk and see what pretties there are to be had in this little valley. I'll come find ya when I' m done." The light that danced through his eyes was positively frightening. River jumped to her tip toes and pressed a kiss to the larger man on the cheek as he swatted her away. Turning away from the nervous men, the smaller girl wandered off towards the distant woods.

"Jayne, we ain't got time to let her run 'bout. I wanna get off this ruttin planet-" Jayne grabbed his gun, firing. The bullet ripped into Gable's heart. Gable flew backwards as Carson fumbled for the tranquilizer; catching a bullet between the eyes as he looked up to aim.

Jayne frowned for a second, holstering his weapon. "Ruttin hell, them deceiving, low down dirty- deceivers, got blood all over the damn upholstery." Reaching down, he hooked his arms underneath Gables and tugged the body free from the shuttle. Dragging the lifeless form into the woods he returned a second later for Carson; hauling the second body and concealing them both with a couple of broken branches.

River had seen plenty of death, caused one or two when necessary, but she'd never quite adjusted to the image the way he had. She freaked at the sight of blood, any blood, 'specially his, and started muttering about becoming something or other. Jayne didn't understand it, didn't even try to most of the time. He'd just settled into a routine to ensure that his little crazy girl wasn't going off the deep end over a splatter of red.

Returning to the shuttle Jayne opened one of their duffel bags and pulled out a rag, quickly wiping away the blood splatters that had spread across the control panel and chairs. It took a second to make certain that the buttons weren't leaking blood, but he'd gotten good at cleaning up a mess and finished in only a few minutes. Stepping out of the now spot free shuttle, the Mercenary wiped off his arms and hands before tossing the towel off with the bodies.

The sun was starting to set in the distance, casting an orange-ish red glow over the countryside, illuminating the impromptu path left for Jayne to follow. River's obvious clues made it impossible for him not to follow. With his ability in tracking he didn't need her visual aids, but she always seemed to think that he took too long when she wasn't leaving a quick trail to follow. Today's variation was a path of picked wild flowers that lead him through the densely wooded area.

He found her standing partially hidden in a bush, her red dress standing out against the green, her gaze fixed on something in the distance. Walking quietly over to her, Jayne gently took a hold of River's elbow, "Come on. Let's get off this piece of crap rock and find us something with a little more civilization, no ruttin' Alliance and some good food." She refused to budge. "What's got you so damn enthralled?"

River closed her eyes for a second a warm smile creeping across her cheeks. "They're happy; they'll dance in circles around the warmth. No worries, no cares. They'll be boys and girls and they'll forget about what haunts the day." Pushing past the bushes, the small girl revealed a settler's town in the beginning stages of what looked to be some sort of shindig.

Jayne cursed her for a second before starting after the girl, "Gorram it, the things I do for that little freak- hey, whiskey."

-

Simon walked across the bleak desert landscape, the soft white sands crunching beneath his feet. Squinting he shifted to a stop and took a deep breath, the spicy air of the desert filling his lungs as the sun slowly began its descent. "She was here," Simon whispered "Right here. She could have walked these paths-"

"Sure Doc," Michigan interrupted, "Course don't think it would have been 'bout here, their kind sorta hangs round the other side of the planet. Ships ready to go. Got a lead that says they were last seen headed towards Triumph. "Turning around the younger boy started towards the ship, pausing half way to turn back and call, "Don't worry**, D**oc, they can't always keep a step ahead. We're bound to cross paths eventually."

Simon frowned, turning his gaze back off into the bright sun. "What if we don't," he whispered, "what if I can't catch her?" The weight of the universe seemed to suddenly drop down to his shoulders as his resolve started crumbling beneath his feet.

"_You re tired Simon."_

"Very tired," Simon answered the voice in his head. "I've been running after you for more than a year River. Slow down, mei mei."

"_I can't Simon; you're just going to have to go faster."_

"Doc, Doc." Simon shook himself out of the daydream and turned towards the calling voice. Michigan stood on the ramp of the ship frantically waving his hands. "Got a positive ID on them entering the orbit of Triumph, we gotta move now."

"Right," Simon muttered to himself, "move faster." Turning away from the bleak desert landscape Simon broke into a run.

-

Note: The timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's Firefly Timeline.

Chinese translations

"qing wa cao de liu mang " means "frog-humping son of a bitch"


	9. Chapter Nine: Triumph

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers Apply

Chapter Nine: Triumph

2518 Mid- Late April

"Things have been set into action." The bonfire flames flickered entrancingly before Jayne. "You have troubles ahead, many troubles ahead that will bring you much pain and more strife." Jayne nodded his head, only vaguely listening to the words of the elder beside him as he watched the small girl interweave between the flames and the dancers. "You will need much guidance."

"This- this makes the rain come for eternity." Rain? Jayne pulled his head away from the captivating movements towards the elder. "The rain is very scarce, comes only when needed most. And such it is with men like you." Jayne teetered for a second as the old man suddenly shoved a long brown stick into his hands. "It is a gift, for the journey you must now take; one that will lead you through pain to great hope and joy."

Jayne turned his gaze back down to the fine grain of wood. "This is the most- you, friend. You're the guy." Having already thrown his inhibitions to the wind with a second bottle of something intoxicating, Jayne pulled the older man into a brief tight hug, "I will treasure this." The elder grinned and pulled back from the rough hug, his attention quickly wandering to the dancers.

Jayne held the stick aloft, watching the bonfire shadows playing across the grain of wood. Keeping his new toy close, Jayne shifted back to watching the dancers for the small form of his girl, bobbing his head in tune to the jig.

"Silly Jayne."

Jayne's head snapped up and he squinted, trying to focus on River's weaving form before him. Roughly tapping the elder on the shoulder, Jayne pointed back up at the girl, "It's my little genius, ain't she cute? Kinda soft in the head, but you get used to that.

Ruttin' alliance messed with her head," he mumbled more to himself than to the old man.

Fighting to keep himself upright, Jayne brushed off the impression that the world had suddenly started spinning. "Look what I got," shoving the stick towards River he grinned, then turned back to his bench mate. "She's got a funny name huh? River- Ri-v-er -sounds- sounds like River, don't it?"

Something dropped on top of his head, threatening to throw his already shaky equilibrium off. Startling back around, Jayne looked up at the small genius, watching her as she slowly she knelt before him. A small bowl filled with a familiar liquid seemed to appear in her hands. "More whiskey," Jayne grinned reaching out for it.

"No, silly," River declared. Pulling the bowl out of his reach for a second, she shook her head, "Sweet wine for the occasion."

"That'll do just as well." Grinning Jayne reached out to take the bowl, but she slapped his hand away for a second and glared at him.

"Patience." Lifting the bowl to Jayne's lips she tilted it slightly, allowing the wine to dribble down his throat. Pulling the empty bowl away, she set the object down along with the stick. Standing back up, River grabbed Jayne's hands. "Dance now and everything's complete." Pulling the unstable man to his feet, she faltered under his weight, stumbling towards the center bonfire.

Jayne grinned down at her, tweaking her nose with his fingers, "Love ta dance with ya crazy." Sweeping an arm around her waist he lifted the small girl off her feet, spinning around into the circle of dancers.

-

An eyelid cracked open- and closed.

Reaching out, Jayne grabbed for the soft warm body that usually curled against his side- and met empty space. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes Jayne cracked open an eyelid, peering through the haze and up at the little woman who hovered over him.

"River, what in ruttin' hell ya think you're doin?" Jayne moaned closing his eyes again. "Don't gotta be nowhere soon, go back ta sleep." Reaching out he grabbed a hold of her small body and pulled her back down to the bed.

Squealing, River fought his grip and crawled away from him, "Sun's risen, Zhang-fu-"

Jayne's eyes flashed open, "Zhang-fu?" Bolting up right he turned to look at the small girl sitting on the edge of the bed. "What the hell you mean by Zhang-fu," Jayne demanded, rapidly trying to get a hold of his bearings. The vague recollection of hearing

Gable or Carson twittering on about marriage ceremonies of Triumph Settlers tried to surface through the fog. "What in hell happened last night?"

"Jayne passed out, too much poison in his veins made the world spin and the ground leap up. Elder Gommen offered guest room to the newlyweds and carried you here," River explained with a causal smile that only set off Jayne's panic button.

"Newlyweds-" Jayne choked out.

River grinned down at her husband, titling her head to the side and letting the waves of brown hair fall forward to frame her face. "The woman lays a wreath upon her intended, which represents his sovereignty. And he drinks of her wine. And then there's a dance, with a joining of hands; the marriage ceremony of the Triumph settlers."

Jayne collapsed back against the bed, a distinct pain working through his head.

"Zhang-fu," the small voice whispered. A soft hand reached out to worriedly stroke the side of his face. "Is all well, Zhang-fu?"

"Gorram it, crazy," Jayne barked. Pushing her hand away he abruptly sat back up. "What the hell were you thinking? It don't work like this, when the hell you gonna come to your senses-"

"Said we're family." River backed away from him, the frown working across her cheeks as she watched him throw back the covers.

"The world don't work like that, crazy. Ya don't just decide that you wanna play house and marry you're partner." Jayne scooted to the edge of the bed. Grabbing his boots he yanked them on. "You're nothing but a little girl, and I ain't no little boy fit for marrying. It don't work like that."

"Know what I did," she declared meeting the angry man's glare. "Not a child, not a crazy girl who doesn't understand consequences. Know what I want."

Jayne paused and turned back to glance over the small girl. "Not a child," he questioned. Standing up slowly he turned to fully face her, silently challenging the girl. She rebuffed by poking out her chin and steeling her shoulders. "If you ain't a child how come ya trapped me in his here entanglement? A grown girl don't do that. A grown girl realizes

that when ya marry a man certain things are expected, for one; his damned permission."

"How can she even ask when he keeps running away," River demanded as her fists clenched at her side. "When he keeps pretending like she's little sister, when he wants more from the girl?"

"That ain't the point girl," Jayne barked back, "Just cuz you want something don't mean you take it." What the hell was he saying? Why was he arguing the point? "I'll be in the damn shuttle." Jayne shook his head and backed away, he needed to think, needed to clear his head. Turning around he yanked the door open and stormed out of the small room.

Her heart pounding in her ears, River breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed down to the bed. "Didn't take it back," she whispered. Her hands grabbed tightly to the sheets as her heart fluttered happily, "Small steps, first steps. Bands are in place." A smile cracked across her face as she took another deep breath, "Won't take it back."

-

2518 Mid- Late April

The Space Bazaar

Jayne carefully guided the small shuttle into the docking port, feeling it catch he swung in his chair to his co-pilot. River's hands flew swiftly over they controls, rapidly working to ensure they were locked into place. "Done," she whispered.

Rolling the tension of his shoulders, the mercenary stood. Reaching down he grabbed the pair of duffels, swinging Vera around his chest before moving to the shuttle door. With a hard grunt he pushed open the door, the hiss of the seal bringing in a fresh breath of air. 'Ya outta never picked up the crazy girl- why in the hell didn't ya just get the elder to annul the damn thing- can't be saddled with- but you're already saddled, might as well-' Jayne silenced his thoughts before they could go further.

Pausing a second to ensure that she was right behind him, Jayne stepped out into the busy walkways. The crowds flowed swiftly, pushing the mercenary forward with River attached at his elbow. Hooking an arm through hers, the pair stepped up onto the promenade deck, where bright merchants called out with odd wares and pointless trinkets. Glancing around the area, Jayne spotted the port dock listings and made a beeline.

Setting his bags down before him he pulled the girl around without a thought, settling an arm around her waist and his chin on her head. With a jerk he realized the possible implications of the actions and started to jerk away from the girl- no wonder she'd hitched him by surprise, what with all the ways he touched her. River's arms wrapped possessively over his, stopping his desired movement away from her.

Jayne shifted uncomfortable and cleared his throat, "Captain Inslee's in dock. How 'bout him?"

River shook her head, "His mind leers suggestively."

"At you," Jayne questioned.

"No, at Jayne. He likes the big muscles and strong back. Thinks it would be fun to tumble with him."

Jayne shuddered, his eyes going wide for a second. "No way in ruttin hell we're ever gonna get back on that boat," he muttered. Focusing back on the list, Jayne continued scrolling down as his body reluctantly relaxing against hers. "How come you never told me about that before?"

"You weren't mine than. Now you're mine. Don't want to share," she answered with an affirmative shake of her head.

"Looks like the Sovereign's in port," Jayne declared with a stiff motion of his head towards the screen.

The small girl perked up, "Monty?"

"That's the way I figured you'd react. Come on, he's down in dock four. Let's go see if'n he feels like haulin' our go se round the 'Verse again." Releasing her, Jayne reached down and grabbed a hold of their bags. Merging slowly back into the traffic of the promenade he started off in direction of Monty's ship.

Moving swiftly along, Jayne glanced back over his shoulder to ensure that the genius hadn't wandered and turned back, his shoulder slamming into somebody else's. Spinning around, Jayne glared at the man in the brown coat. "Watch where you're goin', ya qing wa cao de liu mang."

The man in the long brown coat turned away from the woman at his side to face Jayne. "Looks to me like this is free space, don't see no reason for you to be hogging it all," he replied coldly, stepping up to Jayne's silent challenge.

"You wanna go little man?" Jayne quickly sized up the independent, knew he couldn't resort to drawing that much attention to himself and River, but wasn't gonna be the one to back down.

"Mal," the pretty woman at his side whispered. Jayne raised an eyebrow at her appearance. "Mal, Zoe and Wash are waiting," she whispered tugging him in the opposite direction.

"Ta ma de hun dan," Mal cursed, but let the woman pull him in the opposite direction.

"Just watch where you step, pretty boy. Won't be so lucky next time we meet, brown coat-" Jayne growled in response as he felt River\rquote s hand wrap around his own arm, pulling him away. He looked down, forgetting about the man when her tugging became more insistent, "Huh?"

"Jayne, need to go, need to go now."

"Huh," the mercenary frowned down at the little girl. "Ain't my fault the stupid independent can't walk straight."

"Grey-"

Jayne looked up, failing to spot the sight of uniform, but unwilling to mistrust her words. Grabbing a hold of her hand Jayne tugged River quickly down the pathways.

-

Monty surveyed the loading of his cargo and scratched uncomfortably at his bare chin frowning, "Damn devil woman." He pushed off his anger and his regret, turning his attention back to the cargo. "Come on, get this cargo moving, I wanna get off the piece of junk."

"You ain't the only one."

Spinning back around, Monty caught the small girl in his arms, wrapping her form tightly in a bear hug. "Wasn't expecting to see you two for some time now." Dropping the girl he glanced over the ragged looking pair. "What the hell happened to you two, ya look like somebody dragged ya out ta hell and back."

Jayne frowned, shifting the duffels around, "Don't feel like talkin' bout it, just wanna get outta here."

"I hear you on that," the captain declared solemnly. River frowned slightly, tugging at the large captain with an inquisitive glance over his face. Monty frowned, "Had me some woman problems." Jayne laughed in the background and Monty's scowl deepened. "You wanna ride on my boat or not?" The mercenary shut up.

River tugged on the man's jacket again, pulling his gaze and attention back to her. "Girl and boy matrimonially delighted now."

"I'll be damned," Monty laughed sweeping the smaller girl into another bear hug. "Always figured you two would make it official, just figured Jayne here would've objected to the title and all."

"She didn't exactly give me much of a choice. Hitched me by surprise on Triumph."

"That's becoming a habit on that there planet. Know of one other fella that had the same, only he weren't so lucky in the choice of his bride." Monty frowned at the last part and scratched at his beardless chin. "What's with the big stick," the captain inquired, motioning to where the rain stick was poking out of one of the duffels.

"Weddin' present."

"Same bunk," River questioned. At Monty's nod she darted off into the ship, calling out greetings to the familiar faces of the crew as she disappeared.

"Where we headed?"

Monty followed after the small girl, Jayne trailing a step behind him. "Little place called Sedona. Nice little vacation spot; privately owned world, no real fed presence. Law's run by private forces; call themselves lawmen but don't operate in junction with Alliance. You and the missus can have a decent little honeymoon. As long as you avoid the law."

Jayne set the two duffels just inside the hatch. Swinging Vera over his head he placed her with them, comfortable that everybody on this boat knew not to touch. "Well, that all depends on if'n I can keep outta trouble." The two continued on up to the galley.

Monty laughed as he glanced over at the mercenary. Reaching into a storage bin he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "Hell, seeing as how you're pretty much a moneyed fella, minus all them fancible clothes and fluffy mannerisms, if you ever decided to retire I'd say that'd be the place for you."

Jayne shook his head, "No way in ruttin' hell I'd retire. Ain't no fun in that." He slipped into a chair.

Monty rounded the table, joining Jayne as he set the glasses down and poured them both a good portion before taking a seat himself. "Well now, don't ya think risin' a bunch of little Rivers would be fun enough?"

"Hell no," Jayne groaned. "Girls becoming a bit of a handful lately, can't keep a track of her anymore. This whole marriage thing, it's got me twisted in so many knots I ain't sure what's up or down."

Monty laughed in response, swinging down a gulp of whiskey he leaned back in his chair, "Told ya she was hankering after more. Smart little filly like her was bound to get some idea in her head when you dragged her to that damn planet. She ain't one ta just sit by when she knows how to get what she wants."

Jayne glanced down at his glass, swirling the contents around. "Ain't sure why the hell I just didn't annul the damn thing. Can't touch her, she's just a fragile little thing. I ain't talking body wise, I'm talking about her damned emotions. Probably break her in half. She ain't sane-" he gulped down the contents of the glass. "Ain't nobody I've taken her to got a clue what they might've done. She knows they cut into her head and took something, but can't quite figure out what they took- Hell, they were all just stupid backwater quacks anyway."

Jayne pondered the empty glass in his hand for a second longer. "Sometimes I get the feeling she wishes she'd been normal crazy, ya know born like that. Cuz I think it hurts her, watchin' them other girls, knowing that she used to be more like them, knowin' what it felt like to be all there in the mind and all." Jayne frowned. Sitting upright he slammed the glass down to the table, "She don't know what she's done. She can't."

Monty shrugged, "Don't think you're giving the girl the credit that's due to her." Picking up the bottle, Monty poured the mercenary another shot. "She sure as all hell knew how to trap ya. Knew you wouldn't break the arrangement if she could just make it happen.

She probably knows damn well that if'n she moves her cards right, you'll come chasing after."

Jayne shook his head, "That's what scares the hell outta me. When the hell is she gonna wake up and realize that's she's been a damned stupid fool and leave my ass ta rot in the sand? Things this ruttin' good don't last- seen it all my life." Taking a swing of the firewater, Jayne shook his head. "Need to find a damn doctor ta fix her so's she can go ahead and leave my ass behind." The mercenary fell back into a pensive silence for a second, "Look at me, getting' all girly and mushy. Look's like money's turned me into one of them fancible moaning rich boys after all." Monty smiled quietly. "When we leavin' this piece of go se?"

"Soon as the cargo's loaded."

"Right then," Jayne declared. Setting the empty glass back on the table he pushed himself out of the chair. "Reckon I'll go help with the loading then. Don't want to hang around with feds knocking at the door."

"Hey, Jayne-" Monty called out, stopping the mercenary in his tracks. "I might be able to help ya out with the whole doctor thing."

-

Simon dropped down to the bunk bed, pressing his hands to his face. "She was so close, she was right there, how could we have lost her so easily?"

"Girl don't want to be found by anybody, doc," Rodgers answered with a soft frown. "Get some sleep. I'm gonna load the boys up onto a shuttle and send them of towards the Space Bazaar, see if they can't find any news about her whereabouts." Turning away the older man moved swiftly out of the bunk.

Simon dropped back against the bed. Covering his eyes with his arms he took a deep breath. "_You ought to realize, Simon, everything I do has a purpose."_

"I know," Simon answered the voice in his head, "But why can't I be a part of the plans, why won't you let me catch up, mei mei? Aren't you the one who told me to go faster?"

"_Yes, Simon, you must go faster. But you must also remember; that if you exceed the speed of your prey, you may overcome – or you may lose sight. Think Simon, think of who I am, what I've done in the past." _

"You've changed. You're doing things that the River I knew would never do. Like running around with a man of a questionable background, stealing priceless artifacts, and doing- crime, mei mei, crime! I don't know if I – if I know you anymore River."

The voice in his head chuckled, _"You're over analyzing what you don't know Simon."_

"And you're not making sense. None of this is making any sense anymore- I'm talking to a voice in my head, River. Nothing is logical."

"_Has anything ever been logical Simon? You're not using your brains! Stop thinking with your heart and try using your brains. THINK Simon, if you where River, what would you do?" _

Simon sat up, "I'd wait – I'd run from family and hide within the safest possible avenue, find someone I could rely on to help and use whatever avenue I could to survive." Running a hand over his face as his shoulders tensed, "I'd wait until I could go for family- But I'm not you River, I can't just sit by and wait-"

"Doc," Michigan called out, poking his head through the doorway. "Got a call coming in for you through broad-band. Originates from Osiris-"

Simon nodded and turned towards the small cortex screen adjourning the wall of the bunk. Hitting the receiving button, the doctor jumped back, his mother's pale face flashed across the screen. "Mother? What are you-"

"Simon, you need to come home. Your father's- your father's dying. Please, Simon, please come home-"

-


	10. Chapter Ten: Sedona

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Ten: Sedona

2518 Late April to Early May…

"Will there be anything else, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon," the young bell boy inquired as he set the two duffels by the door.

"No," Jayne answered. Turning around he dug into his pockets and fished out a couple credits, tossing them to the kid. The boy's face lit up for a second as he bowed to them both and backed out of the double doors.

"Ya'd think he'd never seen a lousy tip before." Turning around, Jayne made a beeline for the full stocked bar, pulling down a bottle of disgustingly rich, old brandy. Picking up a glass, Jayne glanced across the room and poured himself a shot, gaze lingered on the sole reason he could afford to be drinking Caesar's own personal stock in a high class suite glazing out across one of the richest independent planets. 'Course she was also the reason there was a warrant with his name flashing across the cortex, but he wasn't going to go into that.

Taking a quick swig of the red poison, Jayne set the glass down and ambled over to where River stood gazing out across the landscape. He grinned, trying to forget for a second what had happened on Triumph, trying to pretend they were still just casual- very touchy - partners. Wrapping his arms about her waist he pulled her against his chest, his head dropping down to rest on her head. "What ya lookin' at?"

River frowned, "It's not home-"

Jayne frowned, "What are you talkin' bout, we ain't got no home? Don't need no home." Releasing her, the mercenary crossed the room to the duffels. "Leastways not for long," he muttered to himself as he reached down and pulled open his own duffel.

River frowned, her heart jumped for a second in fear and her hands dropped. It wasn't right, things weren't moving in the right direction. He wasn't acting right. He should've still been mad, not confident and sure of- of something.

Jayne reached into the bag and pulled out a small piece of paper.

The needles flashed before her eyes. River shrieked. Jayne jumped, crossing the room in two strides he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as his fingers soothed down her hair. "What the hell are ya freakin' out about?"

"The eye pricks with numbers- "

Jayne snorted, "You gonna look me in the eyes and tell me that ya honestly think I'd still turn you in after everything we've been through? Weren't you the one who was telling me that I wouldn't get rid of ya until I was old and grey, well, I' ain't exactly young but I sure the hell ain't grey."

Sniffling into his chest, River fought to push him away. "You want to get rid of me, I can hear it, can hear your thoughts. Think that the silence will send the girl running, but it won't. I won't, won't go sane."

"You don't know what the hell you're saying, girl." Tightening his grip on her, Jayne groaned as her elbow connected with his stomach, "Gorram it, will you stop squirming, girl." Knocking her feet from beneath her, Jayne pushed the girl to the floor, pinning her in place. "I ain't trying to make ya do anything, all I'm tryin' ta do is help you. You turning 'sane' don't mean I'm gonna kick you to the curb, just means you'll be able ta make decisions better. If'n you want to stay crazy, that's fine by me." River's form suddenly went limp against his. Releasing her, Jayne climbed back up to his feet, staring down at the small form. Turning away, the mercenary started for the doors.

"No, wait."

Jayne paused, his back still facing her. "If'n you're so set on me takin' this damned marriage thing seriously, ya gotta stop actin' like a spoiled child." Turning back around Jayne watched as River slowly pulled herself up.

Crossing the room, River wrapped her arms gently around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. "Emotions trickle down the back of my throat, clog the process- don't mean to act like a child. Don't think like one, don't want to be seen as one, but sometimes the control- the control slips away and muddles the words."

Pulling her head back, River stared back into his eyes. "I'm confused, confused by all the twittering in my head." Shaking her head, she tightened her grip on his waist. "It's a problem-"

"A problem with a damn cure." Reaching up Jayne ruffled the long locks of brown. "A cure this quack Monty found might be able ta help with. Stop thinkin' with that little heart of yours and start usin' them brains again. If'n this quack can help cure ya, than you can start saying what ya want to, start doin' what you want ta without having everything get twisted around all them other thoughts that ain't yours."

River gulped down a soft breath and pressed her face into his chest, her body slightly trembling at the vision of needles that filled the blocks of her memories.

"Look," Jayne whispered, "I know it ain't easy for you ta face all them fears. But you ain't gonna be alone. I ain't ever willingly left your side, and I ain't plannin' on startin' today."

-

Simon stepped off the elevator and into the brightly lit hallway. The familiar faces nodded with solemn greetings as he moved down the sterilized hallway towards the unfamiliar room. Stepping over the threshold, he paused at the sight that greeted him.

Gabriel Tam lay stretched out on the white bed, his monitors beeping in a slow and steady rhythm. A vacated chair sat close to the bed, obviously having been placed there for his mother. But Regan Tam was nowhere in sight.

Walking silently over to the bedside, Simon starred down at the familiar face. Gabriel Tam's hair had gone almost completely gray since Simon had last seen him; the old man's face looked worn and tired, strained as he slept fitfully on the bed.

"Dr. Tam," a familiar voice greeted from the doorway.

Simon turned around to greet the aging man in the doorway, "Dr. Chamberlain." Stepping forward, Simon held out his hand to the other man, "I assume that my father is under your care."

"Yes. We're sorry to call you back from your sabbatical with such ill tidings, but your father suffered a minor heart attack three days ago. He does not appear to be recovering and he has yet to wake." Walking forward, the older doctor grabbed a nearby chart. "I've been taking care of your father's medical problems for the last thirty years, Simon, and I've never seen a healthier man. But, in the past year his health has deteriorated under the stress of your- your family situation."

Simon frowned, "My mother is under the impression that he's dying-"

Chamberlain ran a hand under his chin and walked over to Simon, handing him the charts. "Look and see for yourself, son. We can't quite describe it, but his heart seems to be failing. Unless we can pinpoint the cause- and soon," Chamberlain didn't finish his sentence, letting Simon make the final deductions. "There's a private specialist on Sedona, a man with quiet and ability to solve he unsolvable, much like yourself. I've been in contact with him and he's agreed to look over your father's chart." Patting the younger man on the shoulder, Chamberlain turned for the door, "Your mother's been keeping a constant vigil by your father's beside, but we sent her home a few hours ago to get some rest. Why don't you go home and talk to her, Simon, give her a little bit of comfort."

"Who is this specialist?" Simon called out, making the other man pause.

"Holden. Doctor Tom Holden."

-

The white building towered overhead, splendid arches of white steel decoratively protruding from branches of the building. "Don't look like no hospital." Jayne scrunched his forehead, checking over the numbers on the small paper and comparing them to the ones welded onto the side of the building. River stood at his side, clinging sharply to his arm.

Just near the front doors, a green courtyard bloomed with blue and white flowered bushes, shady trees branching out over benches. "Makes me think of them old rest homes for dyin' rich people."

River nodded sharply, "No good." Turning on her heels she started away from the building and back towards the hotel.

Jayne reached back, grabbing her elbow and pulling the smaller girl to a halt. "Hey now, ya promised that you'd go along. We hiked all through them shops ta get here, might as well see if'n this quack can help- unless you're thinking they're gonna turn us in."

River frowned, half tempted to lie and tell him that she was suspecting such a thing. Instead she let him drag her towards the building. Jayne pushed the glass doors open and stepped into the waiting room. The atmosphere was quiet and had the same sterilized smell of a hospital. A young woman sat in one of the chairs, holding tightly to the hand of a pale child.

Jayne rolled his neck and grimaced, his grip tightened on River's trembling hand and he pulled her forward to the nurse's window.

"Can I help you," the young woman behind the counter questioned with a smile.

"Friend of mine was supposed ta have made an appointment with the doc a few days ago, under the name Captain Monty," Jayne explained. Shifting uneasily to rest his free hand on the weapon at side, Jayne glanced around the room again as the nurse fiddled with her papers.

Her smile brightened tenfold, "Ah, Captain Monty's friend. We were expecting you." Standing up she moved over to the door and opened it, motioning for Jayne and River to step through. "Follow me."

Leading the two down the white hallway the nurse approached an unmarked door and pushed it open, revealing a small examination room. "Dr. Holden will be with you in just a moment. Please, make yourself as comfortable as possible." That said, the young woman departed, quietly closing the door behind her.

River clung tightly to Jayne's hand, her breathing hitching erratically as her eyes darted from corner to corner. Jayne turned his head down to her, "You ain't suspecting anything, are ya?"

The smaller girl slowly shook her head, "All's clear- just- just-" Gulping down a breath she leaned forward and pressed her face against Jayne's arm. "Things are coming forward, things that I don't like, needles bring back the-" Shuddering she shifted forward, wrapping her arms around his waist she clung to him. "Promise you won't leave, promise won't leave me with the needles."

Jayne snorted, "Told ya a thousand times, I ain't going nowhere."

A quiet knock disturbed the two. The door swung open admitting a middle aged man dressed in a white lab coat. He smiled at the two, closing the door behind him. "You must be the young couple Captain Monty informed me of. I'm Doctor Holden-"

Shifting River to his side, Jayne faced the other man. "Ain't no easy way ta say this, doc. If Monty trusts ya, than suppose I ought ta, but I've been backstabbed by more than I'd like ta-"

"You have nothing to worry about," Holden interrupted. Walking over to one of the tables, the man leaned against it. "If it makes you more comfortable, I can tell you that I worked on an Alliance Medical Frigate for three years. The reason Monty still trusts me, is that having learned to loathe my former employer, I spent many more years in the trenches, aiding Captain Monty and the Brown Coat cause. I am no friend to the Alliance, and never will be again, not after what I've seen. I can't give much more than my word on that. But, I can assure you that so long as you're here- your lives, your secrets, they're all safe with me."

Jayne grimaced, still unable to take the word of a stranger he glanced down at River. She in turn glanced up at him and slowly nodded. "Here's the deal doc, my name's Jayne Cobb and this here is my- my wife," Jayne explained. "I found her in the morgue of a Core hospital. The way she tells it, is that she'd just escaped some sorta government facility where they were messing with her brain." Holden nodded his face a blank mask.

"Feds have been chasing after us ever since. She's- well she's a damned genius who's had her brain fried ta little bits. Most the times she acts mighty crazy, like she feels every damn thing that comes her way. But she's got her sane moments too. She's – well, she feels what others feel if ya catch my drift. She can sorta- well, she's got an ability to read minds."

Holden's eyebrow hiked into his hairline. "Did she have this ability before?"

"No," River answered. "Always felt things, knew things, but never heard things. Didn't know all the details before. Now- now it all comes in waves. Only the rain washes it away with silence."

"The rain?"

"That'd be me," Jayne supplied.

Holden nodded, turning around he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of latex gloves, slipping them on. "You can understand her?"

Jayne nodded, "Most the time, just got ta make connections that ain't too obvious."

Turning back around Holden approached the pair slowly, making eye contact with River. "Would you mind if I just examined your head?"

River hesitated for a second, stepping slightly away from Jayne, she gave her consent with a brief nod as her grip tightened on Jayne.

Holden ran his hands softly over River's head, feeling along the skull gently. "Generally in the studies I've done, these types of events are caused by two things," Holden explained. "First, there could be a trauma to the head. Physical or emotional, it's generally caused by a fall or a emotional abuse. Or, these things can be caused by a deliberate alteration of the brain for scientific purposes, or- other reasons."

Holden pulled his hands off of River's head and stepped back, "I can't be positive, but, there's a vague feeling of a small scar on the top of the head. It's not a trauma scar, but, rather it feel like a precise incision scar. Probably almost healed to perfection, which fits the profile-"

"What do ya mean by that?"

Holden turned back to the counter and pulled out the cortex screen attached to the wall. Directing the pair to the screen, he pulled up an image of the human brain. "Keep in mind that I'm making a speculation based on my knowledge of the Alliance and its procedures. An incision in this section of the skull would be almost perfectly aligned to remove the amygdale."

"The wha?"

"The amygdale. It's an emotional control in your head which lets you decide which emotions to feel. Say you're scared or nervous; the amygdale lets you push back those feeling and focus. If, and I emphasis if, they removed that portion of the brain, well, she would have no control over her emotions." Removing a glove, the doctor scratched at his temple. "More importantly, a couple years back several Alliance doctors published a private report to colleagues about the removal of the amygdale and its possible effects on the brain."

"So you're sayin' that mabye they removed it ta -"

"Make her," River interrupted. "They tried to make her, but she won't be."

Holden frowned, "Keep in mind that I'm only speculating. But, there may be a way to stabilize the emotions with the correct series of medications."

River cringed, slowly backing away from the man. Jayne frowned, "So's how we go about that?"

"We can't, yet." Turning away from the screen, Holden glanced over the odd couple. "We can't make a move until I'm sure that the amygdale is missing. To treat it as such, and have it turn out negative, could be disastrous to both her emotional and mental stability." Glancing over at River he frowned, "We need to be sure of the circumstances before we act."

"Eyes can't see," River whispered, pulling Jayne's attention down to her. "Need the eyes."

"Can't ya just scan her brain or something? See if that there thing is missing?"

"There's our problem," Holden shifted against the desk. "We here on Sedona don't have the equipment to do a full and in-depth brain scan. We're still a fairly new planet. Even if we are wealthy, suppliers are in short demand. I've had the equipment on order for the past two years - through both proper channels and illegal channels."

"What would ya do if'n a customer needed his head scanned?"

"I'd send him to the nearest Core, or call in an Alliance Medical Frigate, something I obviously can't do when you take into account your current standing with the government."

-

Simon pushed open the ornate wood door and stepped into the house. The building was dark, lamps turned off, an eerie silence filled the halls of his childhood. Walking forward, Simon glanced around, half expecting to find his mother hard at work, busily redecorating everything that could be moved to keep her mind off darker matters.

Stepping forward, Simon hit one of the light switches, white light flooding the room and illuminating the house he'd not stepped foot in for the past two years. The wallpaper had been changed and he failed to recognize any of the pieces of furniture, a sign of his mother's turmoil. Climbing the stairs, Simon peered down the hallway at the familiar doors. His mother would be in the bedroom furthest down the hall, the one she'd shared with Gabriel Tam for the pasty thirty years.

Simon paused at the first door; River's name was stretched across a pink wooden plaque, decorated with a ballerina. Smiling gently he pushed on the door handle and stepped into the room. Unlike the rest of the house, this room had been persevered from the mother's flurry of constant changes. Stepping into the room, Simon paused as he noticed the several unwrapped presents that lay on the bed.

"She was supposed to come visit for her birthdays." Simon jumped at the sound of his mother's voice and turned. Regan Tam sat in a rocking chair, hidden by the shadows of the room. "But we always received letters, saying that she was unable to make the journey home because of exams, or her work load was just too heavy to abandon." Regan smiled gently, in her pale hands she held tightly to a silver brush.

Stepping over to the bed, Simon took a seat across from his mother. "Your father- your father was never very close to her. Something you probably noticed," Regan whispered, her eyes dropping away from her sons, falling to rest on a point on the floor. "He had his little boy. Your sister, she was second fiddle to you in his mind. You, you were going to go places. River, despite her mind, was still just a girl." Regan gently stroked the bristles of the brush. "But she, she was my baby."

Simon bowed his own head as Regan continued, "She used to sit here so patiently, letting me comb her hair out. Sometimes I'd take her out of school for the day, she was bored stiff in that little school anyway. We'd go have our girl's days out, spend hours wandering through shops. She always seemed to understand that I just needed her to be close to me, that I wanted her to be my little girl. She always seemed to know what I was thinking-"

A sob suddenly broke the air, and Simon's head snapped up as his mother buried her face in her hands. He reached a hand out to her, but Regan jerked away from his touch, quickly recomposing herself. "You father's dying of guilt-"

"Mother-"

"For once in your life, Simon, listen to an old woman." Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Regan set the brush aside. "You haven't set foot in this house for the past year. Instead you've been tramping around the universe, looking for something that doesn't want to be found."

"At first Gabriel tried acting like your sister was dead, but that's hard to do when you take into account her unique personality. She's not someone easily forgotten. Than he tried to rationalize; saying that the fugitive River Tam and his little girl were two different beings. And finally- finally he started to think. He started to question everything you'd ever said to us."

"Father's not the kind of person who questions authority, mother. Are you going to sit there and tell me that-"

"You don't know who your father is, Simon. You've never even attempted to know the man. He's not a stupid or blind man." Regan slowly rose from the chair, moving quietly over to the window she pushed back a curtain. "Given the right information, anyone will start to question what they know, what they've been told-"

"What happened than? Why didn't he call me? Why didn't he reach out to help?"

Regan's head snapped around, "How could he, when you refused to talk to him?" Simon winced at her words, avoiding the piercing pair of brown eyes. Regan turned back to stare down at the dark streets. "Something happened. He began to withdraw from me, was gone more. He stopped coming home for dinner, and would stagger in late at night, exhausted. He wouldn't tell me anything-" Regan trailed.

"The heart attack?"

"That happened about three days ago. I got a call from his office around noon. Apparently he was in a private conference with some prospective clients and suddenly collapsed." Regan turned back around, her brown eyes pleading with her son, "The guilt is killing him, he found out too much about something. We sent her off to that school; that started all the trouble and now - he knows too much about something Simon. It's killing him." Crossing the room, the older woman sank down onto the bed beside her son, "You have to help him, Simon- I can't lose them both, not both your sister and your father. I can't-" she couldn't finish her sentence, breaking down into sobs.

Reaching out gently, Simon wrapped his mother in a soft embrace, cradling the sobbing woman. "It's alright, mother, I'll help him, I promise I'll try and help him."

-

"She's gonna get worse, ain't she," Jayne questioned the other man. They both stood on the balcony of the clinic, watching River chase some of the younger patients around the grassy knoll in front of office.

Doctor Holden turned back to Jayne. "You tell me."

Jayne frowned pensively, "Them ruttin nightmares keep comin' back no matter what I do. They're getting stronger and more frequent. She's losing control more often, havin' fits 'bout the oddest things. Did I tell ya she went through my clothes and slashed all my blue sun shirts a couple of weeks ago." The two men walked silently back into the office.

Holden slipped behind his desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of brandy he poured two shots, pushing one over to Jayne and downing the other himself. "The problem remains as is. I need the scans. We have to figure out a way to get her safely into and out of a facility that will let me scan her brain. Otherwise, I'm working half blind and trying to calculate meds that I'm not sure will target the source of the problem."

Jayne took the shot glass, downing the liquid before slipping into the seat across from the doctor. "Ain't possible, they're all on core planets. I ain't willing ta risk her like that. Feds would be crawling all over us before I could say- don't take us in," He finished lamely and frowned. Glancing back towards the window, Jayne frowned in thought, "You ever hear of Adelai Niska?"

"No."

"He's a stone cold killer, ain't all cuddly like me." Jayne set the empty shot glass down and leaned forward. "Had me a contact that said he's got a whole mess of medical stuff, likes to study the effects his torture has on the human body and such. He's a sick little bastard."

Holden frowned, "But?"

"He's got the hardware. I'm figuring that maybe, if I pay him enough, he'll do the scans for us. Only problem is, I don't trust the qing wa cao de liu mang. Hell, don't trust anybody much these days, but, like I said, he's a stone cold killer. Probably knife me in the back and keep River ta play with." Jayne stood and wandered back over to the window. "Way I see it, though, we ain't got much choice."

Note: The timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's Firefly Timeline.

Chinese translations…

"Ye su, ta ma de" means "Hay-soose-mother-of-jumped-up--"

"Jian ta de gui!" means "Like hell!"

"qing wa cao de liu mang" means "frog-humping son of a bitch"


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Black, Near Ezra

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Author's Note: Since the Tam's were not onboard Serenity, Ariel didn't happened – therefore Serenity had no need to be near Ezra to sell the drugs, thus War Stories never happened.

Chapter Eleven: The Black, Near Ezra

2518 Early May.

Jayne's eyes flashed open. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he glanced around the small shuttle, wiping the sweat from his brow. Shaking his head he reached beneath the pillow, grabbing the weapon that lay there, he pushed back the covers and stood. River shifted in her sleep, pulling the covers close.

Creeping forward, Jayne reached for the door handle, taking a deep breath as he held the gun ready. The door slid back easily. The shuttle's empty cockpit lay still and silent. A bright orange planet was coming fast into view. The console flashed with a red light – still he could feel the wrong in his bones, in the way his heart wouldn't calm down. Jayne stepped into the room.

The cold tip of an Alliance stun gun pressed into his back. "Jayne Cobb, you are bound by law to stand down." In a blur the shuttle was suddenly crawling with the grey uniforms. Someone swiped the pistol away, locking his hands behind his back. "Under jurisdiction code 1:2.56 you are hereby sentenced to death for aiding and abetting the escape of the candidate: Tam, River."

Somewhere in the distance River\rquote s screams reached Jayne's ears. His heart stopped.

"The candidate will be returned to the Academy for further testing." The Officer stepped into view, a smug grin stretched across his pale lips. "For your crimes against the government, you will not receive a court arraignment, but your sentence will be carried out immediately under jurisdiction code 2:4.02." The sidearm lifted into view, muzzle pressing into Jayne's forehead. "I suggest you wake up now!"

Jayne fought through the black of sleep, wrenching himself out of the spell and into a sitting position. Scrambling out of bed, he grabbed for the nearest weapon, aiming the piece randomly into each and every corner or shadow. A fist slammed against the wall panel, flooding the room with light.

Ignoring the still peacefully sleeping River, Jayne charged forward, yanking up the door and moving swiftly into the cockpit. Gun quick to point out every shadow, Jayne targeted anything that appeared to move, as his eyes trained around the room. Taking a breath

Jayne cautiously approached the scanner, searching for any sign of a distant ship. But the only thing showing was the distant planet of Ezra, a small orange ball that was slowly creeping into view.

Jayne let a shaky breath slip through his lips as he dropped down to the pilot's chair. Placing the gun on the console he buried his face in his hands, trying to shake off the fear that still gripped his heart. "No way in ruttin' hell she's ever going back to the feds. Was just some stupid little dream – nothin' ta worry about."

A foot hit the grating of the cockpit and Jayne jumped, grabbing the pistol he swung around and aimed it in the direction of the noise.

River gazed at him through the long tangled waves of hair. Jayne slowly lowered the gun. Trying to force his body to relax, he gingerly set the weapon back on the console. River frowned, padding gently over to him she slowly climbed onto his lap.

"Ruttin' bad dream is all," Jayne answered the question in her eyes. Slowly leaning back into the chair he let her snuggle deeper into his embrace as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Resting his chin on top of her head, Jayne took another deep shaky breath. River's breathing evened out, his presence reclaiming her back into the black of a dreamless sleep.

Deciding that he was just nervous about the upcoming encounter, Jayne kicked his feet up onto the console and told himself that he should get some sleep. But the remnants of the nightmare kept his eyes wide open as he watched the small orange ball start to get bigger.

-

Simon stared down at the cortex screen in his father's study, but couldn't yet hit the button. Swiveling around in the chair, the young doctor glanced over the familiar mahogany bookshelves piled high with books and the occasional family portrait. Turning back around, Simon pulled one of the desk drawers open and briefly flipped through the neatly organized paper work. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to stand out. Whatever his father had discovered about River, the Academy, or the Alliance, he'd obviously kept it someplace out of the ordinary.

Leaning back in the chair, Simon shifted, trying to get comfortable in the soft leather as his mind worked over his mother's words. Something wasn't sitting right. And he wasn't sure what it was. It could have been his mother's own words, but then again- Simon had a feeling that something had happened to his father, something that couldn't be explained by the medical charts that Dr. Chamberlain had given him.

He felt as though he was about to step onto landmine – that something was about to explode into the open.

Reaching forward, Simon hit the cortex screen and dialed the first number. "Greetings, doc," Mr. Rodger's face flashed across the screen, his heavy voice filling the small study. "About ready to re-join the crusade? Got a new link on your sister, looks like she might be heading out towards the outer rim-"

"Unfortunately, no," Simon answered. "My father's condition is very serious and I need to remain here for a few more weeks. I've wired some additional funds to your account. I want you to keep up the search for my sister and keep me informed. This is a secure line, but I'll contact you, it's safer that way."

Roger's nodded, "No problem, doc." The screen flashed to black and Simon quickly typed in the second number.

"Dr. Holden's office."

Simon smiled at the young woman on the other side of the screen and cleared his throat, "My name is Dr. Simon Tam. I believe Dr. Holden is expecting my call."

"Yes, of course, hold on second and I'll transfer you." The screen flashed to a white and blue logo for a second before flashing to the balding middle aged man.

"Dr. Tam," Holden greeted with a polite smile. "I was expecting your call. I've just finished looking over your father's charts. I understand that Dr. Chamberlain wishes for me to examine your father, as he believes that I can be of some assistance."

Simon smiled back, "That's correct. If it's at all possible I would like to make immediate arrangements for your diagnosis of his condition."

Holden pressed his lips together and leaned forward, "I'm afraid a journey to Osiris is out of the question. I've got several patients that remain in critical condition and can not leave at this time. However, I understand that your father is in moveable condition."

"That's correct," Simon's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Are you suggesting that-"

"Precisely." Holden leaned back in his chair and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "If the idea is amenable to you, I can arrange for a Medical Frigate or private transport to safely transfer Mr. Tam to our little facility. We do have state of the art equipment, minus a functioning brain scan. But as that's already been determined as little help in this case, there should be no problem. Unless of course-"

Simon shook his head. "I see no problem; the trip will be good for my mother. I'll make the arrangements if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Very well then, I'll contact you as soon as we're in orbit. Good evening, Dr." Shutting off the connection, Simon leaned back into the chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Why does this just keep getting more and more complicated?"

-

Jayne opened his eyes with a start, the loud whining beep of the console shaking him from sleep. The planet that had seemed so distant but a moment ago was now looming closely into view.

Gently shaking River awake he fondly slapped her bottom. "Get girl," before guiding her into the co pilot's chair.

Switching off auto pilot, Jayne leveled the small shuttle into orbit and towards the revolving skyplex, his stomach all the while twisting into uncomfortable knots.

"No good, no good at all," River whispered, her gaze fixed on the revolving base. "All hurt, no good."

Setting the course back on auto pilot, Jayne stood and holstered the weapon on the console. Moving back to the sleeping quarters he added his knife and an additional weapon to his arsenal and returned to the helm. Jayne retook his seat just in time to guide the ship into dock.

"Alright, come on baby, let's get this over with." Standing he grabbed a hold of her hand and started towards the door.

"No," River whispered, pulling the large man to a stop before he could reach the hatch. "It's bad, he wants to hurt the girl, wants to play with the needles. Can't fight him, Jayne, can't take him. Moves too quick, dark thoughts - even if she wants to, she can't."

"I ain't gonna let him do that," Jayne promised. "You just stay by my side and we'll get in, get this ruttin' scan done, and get out." River shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "We don't got a choice, he's the only one with the ruttin' hardware- least ways, he's the only one we can get to."

"I ain't gonna let him touch you," Jayne assured. Walking back over to her, he swept an arm around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground. He half carried the struggling girl back over to the hatch and opened it with his free hand, stepping through the round door into the corridors.

"Shit!" The curse could barely be stopped from his lips as Jayne met the troupe of armed men. Gulping down the fear, the mercenary stepped forward setting River back on her own feet. Someone motioned for them to follow, and the company of guards started to lead the pair down the corridors.

Jayne followed after, tugging River along - it was a bad idea, but he felt as though he had no choice or say in the matter. There was no logical way that he would be able to handle all the guards alone- even if River managed to kick into fighting mode. Someone was going to get hurt, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it would be him.

Taking a breath the mercenary forced himself to calm down and think clearly. They had no choice now. No way to back out, no way to go forward. He would just have to make do, like always. Somehow the thought was little comfort.

The door rolled back. "Holy shit, what the hell-" Jayne reached for his weapon as he stared up into the large, ugly face that growled down at him.

"He's fine. They can come in," the heavily accented voice called from somewhere behind the larger man. The hulk stepped back, allowing the pair to enter the plush yet darkly lit office. "Jayne Cobb. Very nice. I am Adelai Niska. You have seen Herod. He likes to stand at the door to say Boo! He replaced a cousin, Crow, very unfortunate loss, yes."

Jayne eyed the little monster behind the large desk. "Figured that was the only use his ugly face was good for. You get the word that I got a job for ya?" His heart was pounding in his chest, but he fought off the nervousness. River squirmed in his grasp, pressing closer to his side as her large eyes watched the little man.

Niska stood, nodding at the couple. "Yes! Yes, an exciting job. You want me to scan, eh, see what Alliance did to her brain, no?"

"That's right, like I told your man, willing to pay a shit load of money just to use your hardware to get those scans." Jayne's hand unconsciously tightened its hold on the gun at his side.

Niska smiled, coming forward he leaned against his desk. "Yes. Good! Will be done for the amount- You have reputation! Jayne Cobb- heartless mercenary, gets it done is the talk. Is like me, lets no man walk when he is threat, yes?" Niska smiled and Jayne felt a cold shiver run down his back. "Talk of Jayne's witch too. Talk of girl who is more than she seems, yes?"

"You know what is reputation? Is people talking. Is gossip. I also have reputation. And not so pleasant I think you know."

"Ruttin reputation is nothin' but go se, and if ya listened to half what's been said, than you know I ain't one for standing around and chit chattin' all friendly like. You scan her brain, I give you the ruttin' money, and we're done, got it?"

Niska smiled and shook his head, "I think not. Has been a change in plans, yes. You have provided opportunity to study specimen not seen before. And chance should not to be passed."

Jayne pulled for the weapon. River screamed. Pain lanced down his back as the world faded back into black.

-

Niska watched the mercenary slump forward, the girl kicking and screaming in Herod's arms. "Eh, take her to holding cell. I will start later, yes."

Niska relaxed, the girl's screams fading down the hallway. Leaning forward, he stared down at the larger man sprawled on the floor. "I have no use for him. To many of his type I have studied." Turning away the small man walked back around his desk and took a seat. "Throw him with the trash, yes."

-

Jayne's head throbbed. His body screamed. His awareness faded in and out. But everything, body, mind, and heart, told Jayne to get up now.

Groaning, Jayne pulled himself slowly into a sitting position and glanced around. The darkened contents of the shuttle were illuminated by the burning sunlight that cast in through the pilot's window.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jayne forced himself to his legs. Stumbling over to the front of the shuttle, he practically fell into the pilot's chair. The console was dead, like everything else in the shuttle should have been. "Couldn't make it that ruttin easy."

Pushing himself back to his feet, Jayne moved towards the hatch, falling against it. Trembling hands grabbed the handle. The mercenary groaned, shoving all of his weight against the heavy metal object. The door budged easily enough and Jayne spilled out into the blinding white desert. Stumbling for a second, he crashed to the sand - the world still spinning around him.

"Captain, look what I found!"

-

Captain Malcolm Reynolds gazed down at the unconscious man stretched across his infirmary chair. "There's something familiar 'bout him." Tilting his head, the captain scratched at his neck. "Like I know him from somewhere, maybe heard about him or somethin'- He look familiar to you, Zoe?"

"He should," Wash interrupted. The pilot strolled into the infirmary with Kaylee and Book in tow. Circling around the bed, he stopped beside his wife and grinned. "That face is all over the cortex. Seems there's a warrant for his arrest."

"Yeah, what's he wanted for?"

"Aiding and abetting the escape of a fugitive, some little slip of a girl with a funny name."

"They didn't say what she was wanted for, Captain," Kaylee supplied as she crossed the room to stand by Mal. "She was real pretty though, didn't look like she was no murderer."

"Knowing the Alliance, I'd say that was entirely possible, Kaylee. But knowing people I'd also say that she could be an ass kicking killer."

"Might want to take that back, captain." Mal raised an eyebrow. "This here is Jayne Cobb, and that little bit would be River Tam, the one Monty was telling you about," added with a grin.

Mal jumped back a step. "You don't say? You mean I got a living legend here on my boat?" Crossing his arms across his chest, Mal leaned forward to examine the man again. "Always thought he'd be uglier, ya know, with some big disfigured scar cross his face, older too."

"Shiny. Who's Jayne Cobb?" Stepping forward, Kaylee glanced over the unconscious man. "I never heard of him."

"A mercenary," Zoe supplied. "Word is he once shot a man from five hundred yards with a bent scope."

Wash nodded his head in agreement. "Also heard he's awful fond of throwing partners out of moving shuttles if they don't wanna do it his way."

"Wait a minute," Mal frowned, "if he's here, where's the witch?"

Kaylee wrinkled her forehead at the captain. "Ain't no such thing as a witch."

"He's talking about Jayne's partner," Wash answered. "They say she reads minds and kills with her brain. Marco swears she shot down three men with her eyes closed."

Mal shook his head and looked up from the mercenary back over at his pilot and first mate, "Don't make much sense. Last I heard he was workin' the outer rim and steering clear of civilization. Understandable consider the chunk of change they've got on her head alone. What's he doin' here in Niska's trash-"

"Ye su, ta ma de," Jayne grunted pushing himself up into a sitting position. Shaking his head to clear his vision he glanced over the small crew. A hand dropped down to the empty holster. "What'd ya do with my gun?"

"A good morning to you too," Mal quipped. "Took the precaution of removing it. So long as you're here on my boat, you don't got no use for it." Mal watched as the mercenary seemed to try and compose himself. "Must've hit you pretty hard- from behind I reckon. What'd ya do to piss Niska off?"

"What's it to you," Jayne groaned. Swinging his legs of the bed he started to stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, son-" Book started to say. Jayne crashed to the floor. Mal held back the snicker, reaching down to help Jayne pull himself back up. "You've hit your head pretty strong." Book moved over to one of the counters and opened a drawer, pulling out a syringe. "This should give you a boost of energy."

Jayne pushed the needle away, "No thanks. If'n you were in my position, I'd doubt you'd take it either."

"Suit yourself." Book dropped the syringe to the table and moved back over to stand next to Kaylee.

Mal glanced briefly over the weaker man, watching as he tried to regain his bearing and stay standing. "Names Captain Malcolm Reynolds," he introduced himself. "This here is my boat, Serenity. We picked ya up in the trash. Gotta say, this is quite an honor, never had a celebrity of your standing on the boat before."

"Don't count yourself too lucky," Jayne coughed hunching over in pain. Mal took a step forward. "As it won't be for long-" Jayne whispered. Jerking upright, his fist knocked into Mal's face as he pulled a weapon from the captain's holster.

Mal stumbled backwards as the rest of the crew jumped, Zoe grabbing for her

carbine. "Now, now, don't want anybody to get hurt," Jayne declared calmly, swinging the gun around the room.

"Son of a bitch." Grasping his bleeding nose, Mal straightened. "Should of seen that coming."

Jayne grinned at the other man, "Gotta understand, man with a reward on his head like mine, well, you don't trust nobody but your mind reading partner. Hate ta stay and chat, but I got a call ta make and a assault ta plan."

"You really think you can mount a one man assault on Niska's skyplex," Zoe questioned with a hard glare as she inched towards him.

"That's suicide," Wash added.

"Hell no," Jayne answered truthful, backing towards the door, the weapon trained on Zoe. "But he's got something of mine, and I ain't leavin' her there ta rot. Awfully obliged for the hospitality, but I've got me a little man to kill and no time in which ta do it."

"You might reconsider that, son."

Jayne paused, "Huh?" For the third time in one day, Jayne crashed to the floor.

Inara moved forward, dropping the heavy black pot. Reached down, she pulled the weapon away from Jayne's hand, tossing it to Mal.

"Gorram it." Slowly pulling himself up, Jayne glared at the companion. "That weren't very hospitable of ya."

"Considerin' how you were repaying our kindness," Mal answered, wiping the blood from his face with his free hand. "I'd say we were in the right."

"Put yourself in my position and tell me ya wouldn't do the same?"

"I ain't even sure what position you're in."

"Backstabbed for probably the thousandth time this year," Jayne snorted. "Having just had your ruttin' wife kidnapped by a sick bastard that's probably gonna mess with her head even more- Tell me ya wouldn't take advantage of every situation ya could."

Mal glanced at Inara out of the corner of his eye.

"Reckon we're at a stalemate here." Shaking off the pain, Jayne glanced over the two guns pointed in his direction. "You could shoot me, or I could make it worth your while ta lower them weapons."

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate, son. Not with an award that size hanging over you head."

Jayne glanced over at Book. "You gonna tell me that a Browncoat is going to willingly give the Alliance something they want?" Jayne shook his. "Hell you' don't know half the story, but I bet the answers gonna be a hellfire no with or without the damn story."

"And," Zoe prompted with a glare.

"Well, there ain't time to give the whole damned story anyway." Running his hand across his lips, Jayne cleared his throat. "But there's money, and a shit load to be had if ya lower them weapons."

"Let me get this straight." Mal raised an eyebrow in hard thought. "You're askin' us ta help you get back the little bit? To in essence attempt suicide against Niska's complex? For money?"

"Want my girl back now. And I ain't poor."

"How much?"

"Sir-"

"Mal-"

"Capt'n-"

"How much," Mal reiterated silencing the other voices.

Jayne shifted against the counter, closing an eye as he quickly calculated the figures. "20, 000-"

"Wo de ma! How in the hell do you have that much stashed up your sleeve?"

"What's it matter where I got it- I got it. You get me the girl, I'll put the credits in your hands."

"His kind don't part with money easily, sir," Zoe pointed out.

Jayne jumped up defensively. "30,000 - 40, 000. You name the ruttin' price, if'n I have to sell my god damned soul ta get her back then you can have it. I ain't leaving her up there to be played with. I ain't lettin' her live though one more nightmare, not so long as I'm standing here breathing."

Mal frowned as he watched the mercenary fume in place. "Reckon- we have a deal, Mr. Cobb."

Note: The timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's Firefly Timeline.

Chinese-

Wo de ma! Mother of god.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Black, Serenity

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Twelve: The Black, Serenity

2518 Mid June to early July.

"What's the ruttin' plan?"

"Plan," Mal questioned. "Don't you have a plan? You were the one so gung ho about the assault." The captain glanced down the table to where Jayne stood sulking.

"I'm paying you- you come up with a plan."

"We could sail in with powered down engines. Niska wouldn't know a thing until we hit dock," Wash suggested. Leaning back in his chair, he ran a hand across his chin. "It isn't the easiest thing to do, but I can handle it."

"What the hell are we waiting for than?" Jayne stood up and glanced towards the cockpit. "Let's move! While ya'll are sittin' here chattin' it up, he's probably stickin' her with needles."

"How do we find her once we get in?"

"Look, you just get me in there and I'll find her." The crew turned skeptical glances towards Jayne. "Niska keeps his playthings on the level just above the dockin' platform." A few eyebrows lifted in puzzlement. "What? Ya' don't think I went in there totally unprepared. Had information, just didn't have a chance to use it."

Zoe turned back to Mal, "There will be guards. Once we dock Niska will have a good idea of what's going on."

"We could load the mule with blasts," Book supplied from his corner of the table. "The charges will create a smoke screen and take out anyone waiting to greet you."

Jayne's forehead wrinkled as he glanced over Book, "You're a Shepard?"

"We'll need someone to stay back and hold down the fort." Mal turned to Wash and Kaylee.

"You can count me in, captain," Book added.

The table went quiet for a second. "Preacher, don't the Bible have some pretty specific things to say about killing," Zoe voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Quite specific." A small smile cracked at the corners of Book's face. "It is, however, somewhat fuzzier on the subject of kneecaps."

-

Simon worked his way quietly down the transport hall, eyes buried in the medical documents that he carried. "Damage to the left cerebral-" His body impacted with that of another, knocking the breath from Simon's lips as he stumbled, dropping the documents.

"Pardon me, Doctor Tam."

Simon glanced up at the unfamiliar voice, a young man stood before him, fiddling with his hands as he reached down to assist Simon in collecting the document. He wasn't wearing any kind of identification, which immediately set Simon at unease. This was a private Medical Transport. As far as he was concerned, the only people onboard should have been the frigates personnel, a comatose father, and a worried mother.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Tam. I'm guess I wasn't looking where I was going," the young man explained as he handed Simon the document. "Having some troubles loading supplies, must not have been focusing on where I was going."

"Yes, of course, it's understandable, crewman-"

"I'm the Dock Manager, Crewman Dobson, sir."

"Don't worry about it, I think we may have both been at fault in this case." Taking the document from the other man, Simon turned away. Starting once again for his own private corridors, Simon paused, "Mr. Dobson." The other man froze, "Do you have any idea when we'll be ready for departure?"

"Just a couple hours and we'll be underway."

Simon nodded briskly. Turning back he stepped into his quarters and headed for the desk, slowly lowering himself into the plush chair that waited. Something wasn't settling right in his head. He had a sneaking suspicion-

The door opened and his mother stepped into the room. Her pale face looked twice its age, the worn lines of age stretched across her face and illuminated by the artificial lighting of the ship. "Your father's all settled now. We're just waiting for that fumbling idiot to get his crew together and the supplies loaded."

A smile cracked across Simon's face, "I see you've met Crewman Dobson."

"The idiot nearly dropped your father's suitcases, can you imagine if he had. All you father's things would have been spread across that dirty floor." Regan Tam settled down into a chair across from her son. "With such a crew it'll be a miracle if we make it to Sedona in one piece."

Silence settled into the air as Regan began picking at the folds of her skirt. Simon furrowed his brow as he continued reading over the report. "Simon-" her voice dropped down to a hesitant whisper, "Simon, have you heard- have you heard anything lately?"

Simon glanced up from the report, "anything?"

"Yes, anything about- anything about anyone?"

"Mother really, you can say her name. The Alliance won't swoop out of the closets if you say it."

Regan Tam shook her head fearfully. "No, Simon. There are too many ears aboard this ship, too many people who can not be trusted. Look what they did to your father for trying to discover the truth. I can't imagine what they would do to you if they ever thought that maybe you knew where she was."

"The Alliance isn't stupid, mother. I'm sure they're well aware that I've been searching for their favorite fugitive." Simon set the report down and stood. Crossing the room he leaned against the chair and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "All too well aware."

-

"You really think this'll work," Jayne questioned as he glared out the cockpit window at the growing skyplex.

Wash nodded as he focused intently on his steering. "Except for the comm static I'm piping out on all frequencies, we've been completely powered down since I fired the attitude thrusters a half hour ago. We should show up on their screens as a radar glitch if they aren't looking too close."

The mercenary straightened, "What if they are looking too close?"

"Hell, I'm just glad we're on course," the pilot quipped.

"It's like throwing a dart and hitting a bulls-eye 6,000 miles away," Zoe explained with a proud smile. "That's my man."

"You guys better get down to the bay. We'll be at their front door in less than a minute."

Jayne turned away from the scene, clutching Vera close he moved quickly through the ship and down the stairs into the cargo bay. The preacher was busy strapping some containers onto the mule while Kaylee played with the door panel.

"We're good, captain." Zoë called out as she descended the stairs a step behind Jayne.

Mal appeared from the guest quarters. Strapping on another weapon he nodded to his second before facing the Shepard, "How we doing?"

"Ready when you are."

"Kaylee, how about that override sequence?"

The engineer dropped a tool back into her toolbox and wiped her hands on her jumpsuit, "Pretty sure this'll pop their airlock doors if Wash can get a seal on the first try."

The comm. buzzed as Wash's voice filled the cargo hold, "We're set."

"Okay, people," Zoë called out, "If it moves, shoot it."

"Unless it's my girl."

-

River curled tightly into a ball, pressing her body into the corner of her holding cell. Scrambling to block out the voices that invaded her head, she brought up her hands, covering her ears and head. The pain laced through her head as her body trembled almost uncontrollably, "Delirium tremens, fever, convulsions – Dysphoria." Bringing a trembling hand down she brushed her fingertips over her face and curled tighter into her corner, "Jayne-"

-

The rapid fire of bullets seemed to bounce continuously down the halls. Jayne snorted at the annoyance preventing his movement. Shoving another round into his weapon, he poked his head around the corner and let a blaze of bullets into the nearest victim.

"Kaylee, you got that cell number for me yet?" The static buzzed through the shoulder comm. as Mal ducked behind the coverage of the wall.

"It ain't exactly a picnic over hear cap't-" her voice suddenly cut off into a yelp.

A hint of panic raced through Mal's head, "Kaylee?"

"Two thirteen – newest arrival's in two thirteen."

Pushing down the relief, Mal glanced over at Zoe, "Now let's see if we can find-"

"Captain," Zoë's motioned with her head to the nearest door.

Squinting over at the inscription, Mal snorted as he read the bolded numbers, two ten. "Should be just around the corner. That makes sense-" Mal peered out into the hallway as he attempted to count the number of guards stationed on the other side. "Nothing's easy it."

Swinging the weapon over his shoulder, Jayne grimaced, "let me handle this." Pulling out his two pistols, Jayne stepped around the corner.

"He's ruttin insane," diving around the corner, Mal raced after the mercenary.

Jayne moved down the hall with purpose, aiming his shots carefully he inched down towards the doors, randomly taking cover against the wall. Two eleven - two twelve – two thirteen. Jayne fired off another round, clearing himself as Zoe and Mal moved past him, diverting the gunfire. Taking a step back, Jayne aimed both weapons at the security panel and fired. Electricity shot through the system as the bullets impacted. Tucking the weapons into his pants, Jayne grabbed the handle and yanked, manually prying the door open.

His eyes found the small huddled form.

With two steps Jayne crossed the cell and lifted the trembling girl into his arms. River gave a startled squeak, her hands moving quickly to wrap around his neck. Ignoring the sound of continuing gunfire, Jayne glanced down over her, "Damn, woman, you're burning up. What the hell did he do with you-"

"Hate to interrupt your lovely little reunion, but I think we ought to cut out of here." Mal shouted in from the doorway. "Looks like more company's coming. Hate to stay and chat with them."

Tightening his grip on River, Jayne moved back out on the hallway, retreating back towards the waiting ship. Breaking into a run, Jayne skidded around the next corner-

"Mr. Cobb, you would not be so ungracious as to leave without speaking with your host, no?" Niska smiled down at the pair, tapping his fingers together almost gleefully. "My friends and I would be very disappointed." The smaller man motioned of the line of guards surrounding them.

"Wouldn't want to be doing that now would I," Jayne questioned through gritted teeth. Setting River down on her own feet, Jayne dropped one hand down to a weapon, the other keeping a supportive hold on the trembling River. Mal skidded to a sudden halt behind him, cursing as Zoë rounded the corner.

"Aw, Mr. Reynolds, what an unexpected pleasure." Niska chuckled, "Many times have I wondered when we would meet again. There is some unfinished business between us, yes."

"Reckon another plan would be real handy right now, wouldn't happen to have any suggestions," Mal questioned Jayne and Zoe quietly. His fingers twitched across his weapon as he glared down at the smaller twisted form of Niska. "Really don't wanna find out how Niska plans on finishing our business deal."

"Let me handle this."

For some reason Mal was convinced that in another lifetime things would have been reversed.

Jayne pulled River flush to his chest, "You coherent, baby?" River gave a weak nod, burying her warm face against his chest. "Got a job to do, need ya to focus for me." Her hands dropped down to his belt, tracing the leather. "Don't hit the two idiots behind me-" River nodded. Her hand grasped the guns tucked into his belt. Jayne felt the gun moved and dropped away from river, grabbing the started pair behind him he yanked them down to the floor as the first shot rang through the air.

The world seemed to slow down for River as she spun up to her toes, a leg extending out, she danced to the silent music in her head, arms extending as she pirouetted around. The fever spiked, her body trembling through the gracefully movements, lights flashing, faces blurred as the smell of gunfire permeated the air. Her head swinging back as she felt the flow of music move through her veins, washing away the pain as she spun gracefully to a halt.

The smoking guns dropped down to the red covered floor as River pulled out of the daze, blinking away the fog as she starred down at the multitude of bodies laying before her. The sounds crashed painfully back to her ears as she stumbled backwards. Releasing Mal and Zoe, Jayne jumped back to his feet, arms wrapping around the trembling girl. "River, River, you okay?" His voice had a strange ringing in her ears.

Slowly pulling himself up, Mal turned to the vision of carnage that lay before the group. "Wo de mah. What the hell-"

Jayne turned a glare to the other man, silencing him. "Time we got out of this death trap." Swinging River back up into his arms, Jayne turned back towards the dock.

"Jayne-" her small voice startled him, her hands reaching up to cling to his shirt. "Eyes, Jayne – need the eyes."

"Screw the eyes- I ain't risking y-"

River's grip tightened, "Eyes Jayne- I need the eyes."

The growl that slipped up his throat spoke more of frustration than anger, "Get that girl of yours on the line- see if she can't find where the bastard keeps his head scanner."

-

The doors parted, light flooding the small cold room. Still clinging tightly to the small women in his arms, Jayne crossed the room to its soul component: a stark cold infirmary chair. Still cradling River close, Jayne gently lowered her to the chair.

"You mind telling me why we made this little detour?" Mal questioned from the doorway. Zoe fidgeted with her weapon beside him, glancing down the halls. "Ships crawling with-"

"You wanna get paid you can wait- else the girl and I can find our own way off this trap." Turning back to River, Jayne pried her fingers from his shirt. "If'n we're gonna do this you gotta tell me what to do."

River gulped down a deep breath and turned her head towards the lone standing controls. "Should be a blue data key- a red button." Jayne moved back across the room to the panels, blue eyes locking onto the key. "Hit the button, turn the key."

The lights flashed brighter for a second, her exoskeleton flashing in above her body. River let her eyes flutter close, the images burning in her mind, the fear creeping along her spine. "Second panel on the right, select the first button – head should appear." Jayne slammed down on the button, watching as the exoskeleton vanished, replaced only by four quadrants of her brain. "Hit the blue button on the first panel."

"Got it, now what?"

"Wait – when light flashes blue turn the data key back."

Mal clenched his weapon closer teeth, "Don't reckon we could move this along, I ain't endangering my crew."

"I'll make it worth your while-"

"Ever man's got his price limit and I don't intend on-"

Jayne ignored the other man, flipping the key and pulling it out he shoved the disk into his pocket. Racing back across the room Jayne lifted the girl back into his arms. Shifting her weight around he turned back to the waiting pair. "Got it, lets go."

-

The ramp pulled up, hissing at it sealed. Beneath them the ship trembled as she pulled away from the space station, engines blasting as she shot off into the black of space. "You mind telling me about that little detour now?" Mal's hands dropped down to his belt.

"Needed answers-" Ignoring the captain's glare, Jayne set River gently down on her own feet. "You did your job, pay's on Haven like I promised."

"Seems to me so long as you're on this ship and endangering my crew I got a right to know-"

"This don't got nothing to do with you or your ruttin crew. It's between me and my gal here." Jayne's hand flexed down to the gun at his side, his mouth drawing into a hard line as he took a step towards the captain. "So unless you're suddenly a part of this here marriage I suggest you keep your ruttin' nose where it belongs and worry about flying your ship."

Mal straightened, starting to step forward he paused, gaze falling to the trembling girl as she lifted fevered eyes to him. Temporally shaking off the anger, Mal turned for the stairs. "We can finish this later. Dinner's at nineteen hundred hours." Clambering up the stairs he moved off towards the cockpit.

Shaking his head in annoyance Jayne turned back to River; worry knotted his brow as he ran a hand down her arms. The back of his hand flew up to her forehead again, "You're still burning up- what the hell happened on that station."

"Nothing-" Pushing away his hand, River shook her head and backed away. Her footsteps faltered and the small girl wobbled unsteady. "It's changed – genetics altered, the symptoms, the equation."

A hint of panic seeped into Jayne's voice as he watched her quiver unsteadily on her feet, "You ain't making any sense to me."

"He took, he took," the tears started welling up in her. "Didn't work without. Broken, I'm broken. All the symptoms- couldn't function. Doesn't make sense, just wanted to be, just wanted to see but it's changed." Her knees caved in and the girl dropped down to the floor. "Not supposed to happen like this."

Crossing the cargo bay, Jayne reached down and pulled her back to her feet. "It's all over now. I ain't letting that happen again." Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her tightly to his chest. . "Look you and me- we're set now. Ain't nothing gonna be able to keep us apart for long. Family don't ever separate for a long time, their always getting' back together, cuz it's blood ties, girl. You made us blood ties. Ain't nothing stronger than that."

"You don't understand." River shook her head, nails digging into his skin as she clung to the larger form. "Doing what they wanted. Without is dysphoria, nauesa, inability to be. With comes spike of adernline, racing heart, ability to be. Keys are all set up, locks just have to be placed."

"Gorram it, woman, what happens happens - Aint' a day gonna go by that I ain't gonna riskin' my neck for more money, or ta save your skinny hide. Ain't no hole in the 'verse big enough to hide us from the world. The Alliance is gonna be on our ruttin tales til death- ain't no if 'bout it. If'n we fall into the damn trap we just gotta climb back out of it, hell woman, it was you that taught me that, so's why am I havin' to teach the damn teacher?" Releasing her , Jayne moved his hands up to cup her face, "It's you and me through hell and- hell and whatever the hell else can be thrown at us. Just you and me, you and me agiasn't the whole damn 'verse girl."

"Don't understrand-"

Jayne's head sudddenly dropped down to hers, his lips pressing tightly to hers, silencing any thought she would have voiced. A hand dropped to the small of her back, crushing her smaller body to his, lips pressing agisnt her with all the force of years of repression.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Black, Serenity

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Thirteen: The Black, Serenity

2518 Mid June to early July.

Mal fingered the shot glass for a second, sinking back onto the bunk before taking a quick swing of the contents. There was something about that girl that nagged his innards in an uncomfortable way. Something was oddly familiar about her presence-

_Santo_

_2518 Late March._

_Mal walked down the board walk with a steady gate, by know he felt that Zoe should have completed the drop off, Wash should have restocked the ship, and Kaylee would've returned from her latest venture into the junk yards. Picking up his feet a little, the Captain turned the street and skidded to a halt, nearly colliding with a small body. "'Scuse me miss." Tipping his head to the younger girl he made to step aside, but paused. Something about the girl struck him as odd. She was dressed in a pair of combat boots, tight black shorts and a crimson red shirt. But there was something offsetting about the girl, as though maybe all her gears were out of tune. Shaking off the peculiar _

_sensation running down his spine, Mal started to step around her._

"_Compression coil." _

_Her voice startled him, forcing Mal to halt his progress and turn his head back to her. _

_She smiled up at him and slowly dropped down to the nearest crate, perching herself on it's edge. "It won't hold, find yourself lost and out of breath, it'll only hurt more."_

_Mal frowned, "I don't reckon I have any idea what you're talking about little girl."_

_The girl lifted a finger and point down the street towards a old repair shop. "Half price." She declared, large brown eyes piercing his._

_A shudder ran down Mal's spine and he opened his mouth to ask what she meant, when the girl's head jerked up, her gaze shifting to the dark alley beside them. "Don't need the cronies." She whispered and stood, slinking off into the shadows of the ally. _

_Shrugging off the encounter, Mal turned to head back towards the ship, paused, glanced back down the alley, and then readjusted his gait towards the repair shop. _

"_What the hell I've got a few spare credits and little Kaylee's been nagging about that damned coil for the past three months."_

"Mal," Wash's voice shook the captain out of his daze.

Pushing the memory to the back of his mind, Mal stood and walked over to the intercom, pressing down on the button. "Yeah?"

"Inara just called, she's in route. E.T.A. in about fifteen minutes."

"Good, we can skip out of this damned quadrant. As soon as she's docked set a fast course for Sedona. Something tells me that the sooner we get rid of the universe's most wanted the better."

-

Kaylee walked cautiously down the stairs towards the guest quarters, eyes skimming the area for any sign of Serenity's newest occupants. She didn't have to look long. River sat on the couch outside the infirmary, coiled in a small ball, her pale face watching Kaylee's progress blankly, as though all the emotions had been drawn out. Kaylee paused at the bottom stair and glanced around for Jayne.

"He won't bite."

Jumping at the other girl's words Kaylee smiled sheepishly and stepped down to approach the couch. "I didn't think he would, he's just kinda intimidatin' is all. I reckon once you get to know the fella-" Kaylee stopped mid thought, not quite sure where she was going with the conversation and feeling awkward standing out in the middle of the common area with no purpose.

River turned an inquisitive glance towards her, patently waiting for the questions to slip out.

"You travel a lot?" Kaylee dropped into a seat across from the couch. "I reckon you do, what with that sort of award hangin' over your head. I'd bet theres plenty of people willin to turnin' there own moms for that kinda money." River didn't seem to be phased by the question, but neither did she offer an answer. "I bet you've got a whole bunch of stories, seen a whole bunch of stuff. Me, well we don't get to do much. Mainly we just transport cargo, sometimes it's exciting, sometimes it's just long stretches of space."

River smiled slightly.

"I reckon it must be real hard for you though, not being able to go home or nothing."

"Home?" River frowned at the last comment, momentarily confused. "One's place of residence, domicile, house, the social unit formed by a family living together, congenial environment." Titling her head River glanced towards the guest quarters. "Jayne is home."

"That's sorta like us, Serenity's home." Kaylee shrugged, a hand coming up to push a stand of hair out of her face as she finally relaxed. "Still, it must get tiring- running from everything and everybody. Not many you can trust out here I reckon. Course you don't got to worry here. The Captain would never turn you over to the feds, he's likely shoot himself in the foot first." River frowned at the thought, but Kaylee continued. "Still, I reckon you miss your family and all. Must be hard sometimes, lonely I bet too."

The crazy genius slowly uncoiled from her tight ball. "There is Jayne. Always Jayne, when the needles come he chases them away, and when the sun shines, he brings the rain-" River paused. Shaking her head violently she coiled back into a ball. "It's what they wanted though. Both are in trouble no. No escape, trapped in-"

Jayne stepped out of one of the guest quarters, "You can stop that now, girl."

Scrambling to her feet, Kaylee glanced over at the towering mercenary, unsure as to who he addressed she took two startled steps away from River.

"It's true." The genius coiled into a even tighter ball as Jayne stormed over. "Two by two, they've made a two by two. All they have to do now is catch them, flip the switch."

Sinking onto the couch Jayne pulled out a syringe and vile from one of the duffells. "Arm," he commanded as he slowly filled the syringe with a clear liquid. River glared at him out of the corner of her eye, but nevertheless complied, holding out her thin, pale arm to the larger man.

From the relative safety of her distance, Kaylee watched the procedure with a small spark of curiosity. "What's that for?"

"None of our business, kid." His job finished, Jayne stood and headed into the infirmary to trash the needle.

River glanced up from her ball and smiled slightly. "Fights the heat waves and keeps the girl cool. It helps the rain."

Jayne stepped back into the common area and glanced over at the small mechanic. "Don't you got nothing better to do, kid?"

Kaylee bit down on her lower lip to keep her comments at bay before turning and trudging back up the stairs, a slight mutter of intelligible mandarin slipping off her lips as she disappeared.

"Best not to mingle. I don't trust this lot." Dropping back down to the couch, Jayne glanced over at the small ball of a girl. "Sooner we're off this boat the better."

River frowned, shifting to curl into Jayne's side. "Serenity is peace. No trouble comes from peace."

Jayne snorted "'Except for wars, girl."

-

The small shuttle slipped smoothly along Serenity's side, clamps locking down as it settled into its port. Inara grinned, a small sense of pride filling her chest as she stood from the pilot's seat and left the warm confines in search of a warm cup of tea. And partially to ensure all crew members still had all bodily parts intact. Storming Niska's complex could not have been an easy task. In fact she recalled telling Mal that it was the definition for insanity and suicide.

Stepping down the stairs of the shuttle Inara paused and mentally checked off one crew member. "Glad to see you're still in one piece."

"I could say the same for you. Have a good time?" Mal questioned with a sarcastic grin. Crossing his arms across his chest he watched gleefully as his words irked the woman in front of him.

"I suppose your impromptu greeting has a purpose?" Inara sidestepped the captain and moved briskly off towards the galley.

"You remember our guest, well, seems as though he's stickin around for a little longer." The grin quickly washed off Mal's face as he followed after Inara. "Watch your step 'round him, not quite sure what to make of him or his little missus. There's something fishy going on here. Saw some things I got doubts about, heard some things that ain't makin' sense at all."

Inara's expression softened briefly. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself," she assured pausing in the doorway of the galley. "Do you think they could be trouble?"

"No more than usual, but I ain't used to being ordered around, don't take too kindly to it either. Don't matter how much he's paying, I got standards just like everybody else."

"However low they are-" Inara declared with a smirk before turning and stepping down into the galley to join the gathered crew, minus Wash and the new guests. She smiled fondly at Kaylee before moving towards the kitchen. "I assume than that you picked up his wife okay."

"Big payday for a few thrilling heroics. We're headed for Sedona. Ever been round about there" Mal questioned Inara. The companion shook her head. "Plenty of places on Sedona to burn money, little to no fed presence either. Reckon there should be some clientele for you to pick up on." Mal supplied, leaning an elbow over one of the chairs he grinned at her.

Zoe lifted her face towards the pair, "What's a man of his background doing on a refined planet like that?"

"Maybe the little wife likes it," Wash suggested as he stepped down into the room. "A man will do a lot for his wife." He grinned at Zoe and winked before turning back to Mal. "Then again it's not like a lot of planets are throwing the red carpet out for them, it's probably one of the safer places to disappear into."

"Gotta wonder," Kaylee whispered, eyes starring off into space.

Mal furrowed his eyebrows, "Wonder 'bout what?"

"Gotta wonder what kind of stories they'd tell," Kaylee whispered pensively. "Life like theirs ain't easy. They've probably had ta have been in plenty of scraps and managed ta pull out with just each other." The smaller girl shifted her gaze over to Mal and shrugged, "It's sorta romantic and wishful, him always sliding in ta pull her out of harms way."

"A life like that isn't romantic," Zoe contradicted with a shake of her head, "It's a hard life, one where you count yourself lucky to be alive. They're alone, with hardly a friend in the world. A bounty like that on your head, you don't have a choice but to be alone." A pensive silence fell on the group for a second.

"Still makes you wonder." Kaylee finally broke the silence. "That girl can't be real old, and the way she clung so tightly to him when he brought her up. They way he just sorta cradled her close, like she was some fragile piece of glass."

Mal moved into the galley, pouring himself a cup of coffee he took a slow sip of the black liquid. "Reckon she was a fragile piece of glass right than. Shootin' down that many men with your eyes closed ought take it out of any sane being. Though, I'm not quite sure how sane either of them is."

-

Sedona

2518 Mid June to early July.

The ship trembled slightly as it settled down. Simon frowned, watching as the heavy door slowly lowered. Beside him Regan Tam fretted nervously. "Are you sure we can trust this man?"

"Of course we can, mother. Father has nothing to fear from the Alliance anymore and this man is certainly no friend of the Alliance." Patting her shoulder reassuringly he turned to watch the ship's crew wheel his father slowly out from the medical bay. Out of the corner of his eyes Simon caught a glimpse of Crewman Dobson instructing the rest of the ship's crew. "Other's I'm not so sure about."

"Doctor Tam-"

Simon spun around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. A man in his late thirties approached with a small staff of medical assistants. It took a second for Simon to recognize him, having only seen the other doctor once. "Doctor Holden, it's a pleasure to final make your acquaintance," Simon greeted as he held at a hand to the other man. They shook hands cordially and Simon turned to introduce his mother, "This is my mother, Regan Tam."

Holden smiled gently, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am. I've been hearing a lot about your son's recent achievements in the medical field, it piqued my curiosity about his parentage."

Regan linked her arm with Simon's. "I make no claim to either of my children, both are prodigies of their own accord, none of my making," she declared proudly.

"Both?" Holden's eyebrows wrinkled together.

"She's referring to my sister," Simon explained. Holden's forehead wrinkled as he passed a questioning gaze towards Simon.

Simon bowed his head, avoiding the other man's glance. An awkward silence passed over the group, broken only when the ships crew interrupted, wheeling the prone form of Gabriel Tam over.

Holden stepped forward, checking the vitals of the man and nodding briskly to himself. "Your father's condition remains stable. Shall we see to the patient's accommodations? I've had my clinic set up a private room for your father. If you would like to follow me I'm sure between the two of us we can solve this dilemma."

-

Kaylee set the last plate of food down on the table. Wash grinned up at her thankfully, "Looks great."

"Smells good too," Mal quipped as he picked up his fork, ignoring the Shepard's mumbled pray of thanks. Across the room, Jayne steeped down into the Galley, River following a step behind him. He nodded a curt greeting to the table and took a seat, River wafting after him.

Slowly lowering herself into a seat, River sniffed at the air, eyes swooping over the other table occupants before resting on the head figure of the table. "Mal," she whispered, startling the crew. "Bad- in the Latin."

"Here you go." Jayne interrupted River, drawing her attention down to the plate he heaped with food before her. "Eat 'fore you starve ta death." Reaching down he pinched her side, "It don't look like the psycho feed ya at all."

Silence fell over the group as the clatter of silverware took over. No one seemed inclined to raise much of an objection to the lack of conversation. That is until Kaylee shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to break the atmosphere, "Ya'll been anywhere interestin' lately?"

River looked up from her plate to examine the other girl. But her eyes couldn't find a focus and she pulled them away, staring up at the ceiling for a long second before Jayne pulled her back to her food.

"Did a job on Triumph," Jayne spoke up between bites. "I guess you could call them folks an interesting bunch of people." Mal groaned at the memories of his own visit to that planet. "Been there, I reckon." Jayne snickered as he toyed with his fork.

Shepherd Book nodded when Mal didn't speak, "They do have an interesting marriage custom there."

For a second River's head whipped up and over to the Shepard, her eyes clearing, "Zhang-fu said yes there."

An uncomfortable, confused silence settled back over the table again for a second, before Jayne cleared his throat to explain, "She means we was married there – using that same custom you were talkin' about, preacher. Only she didn't give me a choice in the matter."

"Know that feeling," Mal muttered under his breath before picking up his cup and taking a swig from it.

River pulled her gaze back away from the Shepard and towards the rest of the table. Her hand rose to her chest, a small pain suddenly sparking from her heart. Her fingers tightened around the material of her shirt as she took a slow deep breath. "Not right."

"Eat, girl." Jayne ordered as he nudged her with his elbow. "Fever ain't going no-where unless you get something down that gizzard of yours." He watched her for a long second to make sure she picked up the fork before turning back to his own plate.

"Where'd ya meet?" Kaylee inquired, Mal's head shot up from his plate and he sent a warning glare towards his engineer. He didn't think the newcomer was going to take kindly to her questions and he would have preferred to let any impending brawls happen after dinner.

"Ariel." River answered quietly. She held the fork in her hand ready to stab at the food on her plate, but didn't seem inclined to eat. "Slipped from the pricks and pins, found death and was lead to Jayne."

Kaylee furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced over at Jayne for an explanation. He didn't seem willing to give one this time. Instead he had his eyes pinned on River, watching her much like the prey watches its hunter.

"Slipped away together and proved the worth in gold." River whispered quietly. "I caught him but she can't keep him now. Bound to him, but now, now they want him just as they want her. Will be better this way – can direct, can command without troubles. They know, they know one won't work without the other." Her eyes fluttered over the contents of her plate. The pitch oh her voice rose slightly, "It's too late now. Too late!" The fork slammed down, prongs embedding deeply into the worn wood as River jumped to her feet.

Jayne reacted quietly, before River could grab at something to throw, he swept the smaller woman over her shoulder, ignoring her shocked cry he quickly carried her away from the table and back toward the guest quarters.

Kaylee jumped up, following a couple steps after, her face pinched with worry as she watched the struggling girl scream. Mal moved after them both, now at a total lose for what was going on he figured this would be the perfect time to find out.

-

Dobson fingered the communication button, his gaze fixed on a point of space, thoughts deeply calculating his position. It would look suspicious if he approached the medical center without pretense, and the crewman gig would only cover him up to the delivery of the body. He needed an insider, someone imbedded into Holden's clinic. The only problem: Holden was ex-alliance and trusted very few. On top of that this planet remained very anti-alliance. He couldn't play that card with Holden's staff. His only choice seemed to be to watch from a short distance. Hopefully the anti-alliance atmosphere would benefit him; perhaps Tam was planning on luring his sister out of her hiding place to the small oasis.

Dobson frowned; whatever happened he would be there to witness it, of that he was sure. Time was running out, his superiors were extremely unhappy with his lack of progress. The clock was winding down fast. Dobson needed his bait to act now, make some move to draw out the girl and her barbarian. Gabriel Tam's induced heart attack could prove the trick- but for now all Dobson could do was watch and wait.

-

Jayne all but tossed the small girl onto the couch. Ignoring his two shadows, Jayne grabbed the first duffel and yanked it open, pulling out the small black medical bag he'd only just shoved back in a few minutes ago. River had curled up into a small ball on the couch, her sobbing shaking her small body. "Hold on, baby." Jayne called out through gritted teeth as he pulled out a small syringe, quickly feeling it with yellow liquid. "Give me a second and I'll chase them ruttin' nightmares away." Tapping the syringe, Jayne moved back over to the whimpering girl and with an expertise gained from habit, gently pried her arm away from her body, found the familiar vein, the only one he could ever find, and gently pressed the tip of the needle into the skin.

The effect was almost immediate; the whimpering subsided as River slowly uncurled her body, her breathing evening out. The dazed eyes blinked away the last tear. Jayne watched her for a second, before tossing the syringe away. Turning back to the small medical kit.

Hooking his thumbs into his belt, Mal stepped forward. "You mind telling me what the hell is going on now?"

"Ain't none of your business."

"You drag an unstable weapon like that little girl on my boat- that makes it my damn business." Mal gritted his teeth together. "The way I see it, you got some explaining to do before you find yourself taking a cold walk in space."

Jayne's spine stiffened dangerously, his hand dropped to his gun.

"Tell him." River whispered, her voice cracking slightly from the strain of her pervious fit.

"What the hell for?" Jayne demanded, his glare shifting to the small woman. River met his glance with one of her own, prompting Jayne to continue his rant. "We don't gotta go spreading our story to every gorram fool that asks. We keep spreading around what the hell happened to us and someone's gonna get a greedy finger. Then I'll have to kill 'em and you'll get all upset about the blood and start in on some damn rant about not turnin' into a weapo-"

"Jayne," her voice cracked again. "Found a new home, peace won't steer us out of the clear." Her words prompted a string of curses from the larger man.

"Damn it ta all hell, I ain't doin' it. I ain't. I'm sick of telling every fool that wants to get his nose wet in our business, it ain't right. If he wants to learn about us he can go read it on the damn cortex." Jayne stormed off to the corner of the room.

River took a deep breath and turned to Mal, "I'am- am an experiment. Was- there was a school, school for smart girls- but it wasn't a school."

Mal nodded, ignoring the cussing coming from the other side of the room.

"Blue- blue hands, government trade. They cut into her-into me – took something from me. Was trained to become- become a weapon but there was no want to be weapon and they had no control over her wants. They needed a trigger but couldn't find on. Sent me off because they were afraid of something coming- something." She took a deep breath, her hand curling into a tight fist at her side.

"You ain't solving anything by telling him."

River ignored the comment and continued, "But in avoiding fear they found fear. I faked it, faked-faked death and found Jayne. Not- I'm not stable." Mal's eyebrows furred owed together as he watched her, behind him the crew was trickling down the stairs, listening quietly to the tale that was slowly emerging.

Jayne cursed again and turned to face River, an accusing finger pointing at her. "That's damn right, you ain't! 'Cause you're telling a brown coat what he wants to hear- now he's gonna make a cause outta of you."

"I need Jayne," River explained, her hands uncurling to come up to her head, her body curled back into a tight ball. "I needed him and found him. Showed him what I could do- it was reason enough for him to keep the unstable one-"

"Damn stupid-" Jayne paused in his rant suddenly, "Wait, -What the hell are you saying girl?" He'd never heard this version of the story before.

"Stayed at first because he was soft and he was stable. Didn't hurt the girl, was like a big brother to lost lamb. Made him make her- me family- and grew to wanting beyond- found her voice in him, found what I wanted. He gave her what she needed and then what I wanted. But all children are greedy creatures and consume, want more. Found that I wanted beyond the big brother so I took it- married him, got a step more- found what I wanted. But now- now – now not so sure."

"I ain't liking where this conversation is going."

"You're not the only one." Mal muttered under his breath.

"In avoiding fear, we may have found the fear. One plus one makes two – two hands of blue."

Jayne looked just as confused about the last line as Mal, but was the quicker one to voice it. "What the hell does that mean?"

-

"You said you had a sister."

Simon glanced up as Holden spoke. The two men were seated in the latter's office. Outside the sun had begun to sink into the clouds, spreading warm shades of red through the room. "Had may or may not be the correct term. I haven't heard from my sister in a long time."

Holden frowned. The moment he'd laid eyes on the younger man something had struck him as oddly familiar. Seeing the mother had only increased the nagging sensation of familiarity. "Forgive me if I pry, but-"

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind. It's a complicated and tricky situation. The sooner we heal my father, the sooner I can focus on fixing the situation with my sister." Simon leaned back in the chair as the other man resumed glancing over the charts.

'_You were never very good at lying, Simon.' _

Glancing down at his chart, Simon tried to ignore the voice.

'_Don't worry, every dance has it's end.'_

Simon's head jerked up, the words jumping to his lips "Every dance has it's end."

"Pardon," Holden questioned, a furrowed brow lifting up from the records.

"Do you know what that means?" Holden shook his head in response to the question and Simon continued. "Neither do I, but I think I may find out soon enough."

Note: The timeline used is based off of Edgar Governo's Firefly Timeline.

Chinese translations…


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Black, Serenity

Copper for a Kiss by Lady Cleo

All Disclaimers' Apply

Chapter Fourteen: The Black, Serenity

2518 Mid June to early July.

_The needle pierced her eyes- invoking a hoarse guttural scream from the girls lips. The lab coated figure leaned down, cold hands griping her arm, "Let's run the centurion scenario again." The dark shadows on the walls formed into figures, clawed hands scratching at her skin-_

Jayne's eyes shot open as he wrenched himself from the depths of the nightmare. For a second he seemed to lose all awareness, consciousness clearing as his senses slowly came back to him: eyes taking in the warmly lit guest quarters and his body adjusting to the soft contours of the bed. Drawing a hand over his face he slowly let his eyes fall shut again and took a deep breath.

"You saw them." River's voice cracked and Jayne slowly lifted his head, opening his eyes he glanced briefly around the room in search of the speaker. River sat on the opposite bunk, knees pulled to her chest as her body trembled. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead as she took a deep inhale, body trembling all the more with her movement.

"It's just a dream girl." Pushing himself off the bed, Jayne slowly crossed the small room, a hand reaching out.

"My dream, not yours." River pulled back away, wincing when his fingertips brushed over her skin. "I made them, you stole them."

Jayne sank wearily onto the edge of the bunk and groaned in frustration. "Damn it 'ta all hell girl, it's too early and I'm too tired to play word games."

"I can't speak plain, the words are lost."

"Ya know how to fix that." Again Jayne reached out to touch her, River shied quickly away. Jayne ran a hand across his face again, attempting to shake off the groggy fog that clouded his thinking. A second of cold silence passed over the pair, River fighting off the tears as Jayne began tapping his fingers in frustration. "You gotta give me somethin' to go off girl. This ain't about what happened during dinner, is it?"

Her head whipped around, large eyes wide in fear as she spoke softly, "Flipped the switch."

Jayne snorted, "You don't look like no weapon yet, girl. I'd place good money on you still bein' crazy River and not the killin' one that you're always spouting about."

River slowly shook her head, "Not my switch." Her finger lifted to point at Jayne. "Your switch."

"I ain't got a switch, girl. I ain't that complicated."

River ignored the comment, turning away from him she curled into a tight ball on the bunk. "Doesn't make sense, calculations are wrong. Boy's not supposed to turn on, girl's supposed to turn on. The rain can't be the weapon."

"What in the hell are you talkin' about – if you're going to call one of us a weapon I'd say I'm the winner of that contest. Hell, there ain't no contest most the time. The only time you seem inclined to act is when I ask ya too-"

"I made you." The tears were coming down in full force now.

"Ai-yah. Tyen-ah. Ain't nobody ever made me do anything I didn't want to."

"Don't understand."

Jayne yanked River away from the wall, forcing her to look back at him as he fought to keep the growl out of his voice, "Well, then make me. It ain't doin' any good to crawl into a corner and cry. Tell me what I need to ruttin' kill and I'll kill it." River squeaked quietly, unable to produce the worlds. "Go tsao de-" Releasing her Jayne stood and turned away. "You spout nonsense girl, if ya don't tell me what's wrong how the hell am I supposed to fix it."

"Words are lost-"

"Like hell they are."

River sprang up suddenly to her feet, reaching out she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled the man to a sharp halt. Her face pressing into his chest, she clung tightly to his arm. "They need a trigger, a switch for the girl. All candidates need a trigger, a control. Not all candidates want to kill, some can't without the rain."

Jayne frowned, "You talkin' about some psycho tool thing, like a place to block out all the go se?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, her fingernails digging into his skin, "Jayne is the rain, blocks out the mess and the noise. You make me function better. But Niska's complex changed something, snapped something in the girl- or maybe in the boy." Her hand slowly released his arm and shifted to rest over his beating heart. "Now she feels it when he's gone, can't function without him. It burns without the link- delirium, tremens, fever, convulsions – dysphoria." Unburying her face she glanced up at him, "Now he feels her fear in dreams. They can catch the rain. If they control the weather, they can control the weapon, they can make two hands of blue."

Jayne's forehead furrowed in confusion, "How?"

"Cut and paste together what's needed." Jayne winced at the idea of the scalpel that suddenly popped in his head. "I'm scared." Her voice trembled, the fear running through her skin and down to her toes as she clung to him.

Shrugging off his own doubts, Jayne glanced down at the girl, "Ain't nothing to be scared off, didn't I promise that you're never going back there. Screwing with my brain or not, I ain't ever goin' fed friendly, nor are they ever gonna get close enough to shove some control in my head."

"Promise- promise to die first." River's grip tightened, her head lifting so that her eyes meet his. "Without the girl they won't want the boy."

The snort slipped out of Jayne before he could catch it. "Now that don't sit right. And don't flatter yourself crazy, plenty of people want me for other things beside running around with you."

"Promise!" Tugging on his arm for emphasis, the smaller girl looked up at him with pleading eyes, as though she was trying to make him understand he entire situation with just one empathetic glance. "Promise to take me away before they can."

Jayne hesitated for a long second before wrapping his larger hand around her smaller one and nodding, "Sure." A sigh of relief slipped past River's lips only to morph into a squeak of surprise. Grabbing her waist, Jayne tossed her up onto the bunk. "Now that we got that all settled, can we please get some ruttin' sleep?"

-

Mal groaned, swiping a hand over his forehead as he leaned an elbow down to the table. "It ain't my problem." Saying the words aloud however was not helping the situation. The girl had put too many things out into the air, by answering his question she had created about thirty more questions.

The girl was a potential can of worms, one that Mal wasn't ready to dig into yet. Survival first, universe saving later. Right? The groan slipped past his lips, leaving him with the desire to start punching things and ask questions later.

Still that didn't mean that he had to do anything about the odd pair occupying his guest quarters. They weren't asking for anything but transport to one location, that was all he had to do - simple. They certainly weren't looking to change the universe, rather the opposite if had to take a guess. So all Mal had to do was drop the goods and get the pay.

But his life was never that simple. Never. And for once in his life Mal felt as though he might be the cause. His guests just wanted off boat, that was all he had to do.

But damn if he hadn't gone without for too long. Trumpeting around the black one hand short took it out of a man. Too many times he'd picked up some traveler for hire and lost him on the next planet. All he needed was one good pair of hands, someone to carry his big stick for him, someone like Jayne Cobb.

Mal tried to shake the idea off again for the third time that night. There were too many variables with Jayne Cobb. 1 - the girl. 2 - the reward. 3 - the man himself. And that was just the start of the list, Mal was positive that he could populate it with at least twenty more items-

Kaylee stepped down into the galley, interrupting the Captain thoughts with a warm smile, "Wash says we'll be landing' in about twenty minutes." Slipping into the seat next to him she frowned at his pensive expression, "What'cha thinking about, captain?"

Ma shook his head, "Nothing important." He paused and looked over at the engineer. "What do you think of our two guests?"

"Well, they're sorta odd, but nice." Kaylee quipped, "Reckon he'd be a fellow one would want when doin' crime, and she'd be nice to have in an emergency, so long as he was around to control her."

Mal nodded, biting down a remark- that wasn't what he'd wanted to hear.

-

Jayne hoisted River up onto the counter, "Sit still for a second. Ought to' be landing soon and I ain't delivering you to the Doc with a fever." Running the scanner over her forehead, he checked her body temperature and nodded with satisfaction, "Bout damn time that thing broke."

River nodded sleepily, her head lolling to the side in a half exhausted attempt to fall back to sleep. Jayne nudged her gently, "No sleepin' kid." A small whimper slipped past her lips and she let her head tumble foreword to rest on his chest. "Hey, who's fault is it that we're up half the night with you blabbing about turning' into some kinda weapon."

"Only spoke the truth," she mumbled into his chest. Bracing her arms on his shoulder she pushed herself upright. "Have a right to be afraid, not in control." Beneath them the ship trembled slightly as they broke through the atmosphere. "Without control one can't regulate who they hurt or how they hurt - it's all lost in the void."

Lifting a hand to River's head Jayne frowned. "What if we had-" he paused, his brain turning over in an attempt to pacify her. "Well, I was thinkin'- what if we had some kinda word that would turn you off."

River's eyes darted up to trace the curve of his face.

"I dunno, like in them old holovids. Hypnosis or something like that." River's eyebrow arched up in response to his words, but Jayne continued. "It's just an idea, but you now like with them hypno-toads - a sorta code word for you ta stop everything." Jayne abruptly paused and shrugged. "Course I don't know how ta hypnotize nobody, wouldn't ever really want to know." With a final shake of his head, the larger mercenary reached up to pull her down.

River's hand fell lightly on top of his, forcing the mercenary to pause for a second. "What word?"

"Don't see how it would work without-"

Her hand squeezed his lightly, "What word?"

"Ain't really thought about." Jayne scratched at his temple for a second before turning his face back to hers. "You know when ya first scared the pants off me- ya sad something funny."

River nodded, a brief smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Copper for a kiss."

"How about that?" River nodded her consent, ignoring Jayne's questioning stare. "Works just like that, we pick a word and when I say it you shut down - that don't make no kind of sense girl." River refused to answer him. "How about we test it then- Copper for a kiss."

River's head jerked forward, her eyes closing as she went limp against his body. Jayne blinked for a second, half shocked and half confused. "What in ruttin'-" The corner of River's mouth twitched into a smile. "Damn it girl, that ain't funny."

Shaking her head River laughed lightly, "Is very funny."

"No, it ain't." Pulling her off the counter, Jayne started to tugging her back towards the guest quarters, when the girl jerked him to a sudden stop.

"When the times comes, it'll work." She promised, balancing up on her tip ties she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Jayne's in control now."

He froze at her words, a frown suddenly imprinting on his face as he stared down at her. A second of silence followed, when Jayne seemed to shake off whatever had stopped him, "Good, that's the way I like it." Pulling back away from her he stared down at the smaller woman for a long second, "You ain't a bad kid."

"Not a kid."

"Damn, woman, I know that, it don't mean I can't call you one." Jayne ruffled the long locks of her tangled brown hair, the pensive second of thought seemingly forgotten. "On Sedona I think we need ta take a second to get cleaned up. I could use a real shower after all the ruttin' commotion Niska caused." River nodded slowly in understanding, titling her head slightly as she watched him think.

The ship trembled again and the comm crackled as Wash's voice filled the ship, "In case you didn't notice, that last tremble was us landing thanks in part to my superb pilot skills."

Jayne wrinkled his forehead, "That's a weird little man." Grabbing river's arm her tugged her along, stopping only to grab his duffel bag before moving out into the cargobay. Mal, Zoe and Wash were already descending from the rafters above as Kaylee pressed the large red button, allowing the air sealed doors to scale open as the ramp slowly lowered.

Kaylee waved gently in Jayne's and River's direction, "It was nice meeting ya'll. Hope you don't get caught or nothing."

"Thank's kid," Turning to the captain, the mercenary motioned out at the streets. "Pay's waiting for you at the hotel. Follow along if ya want it." Jayne didn't wait for a response, but slung the duffel bag over his shoulder , descending down the ramp and into the familiar streets of Sedona, River on his heels.

Mal furrowed his brows, "This ought to be interesting." Nodding briefly to Wash he followed after the pair.

The four trekked quickly through the promenades of Sedona, passing the glitzy shops and fancy dinning before turning down a quieter street towards one of the towering hotels. Jayne's pace barely slowed as he pushed into the revolving doors and headed for the counter.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Wentworth, glad to see you back." The clerk greeted with a friendly smile. Grabbing a key he handed it over to Jayne and disappeared into the back room for a second.

Mal frowned, "Well, what are we wait-"

The clerk re emerged carrying a second duffel, which he gingerly handed across the counter to Jayne before adding, "Dr. Holden's office called to see if you had returned. Would you like me to inform them of your arrival."

"Na," Jayne reached into the pocket and pulled out a bill, tossing it in the kid's direction. "Thanks, kid."

The young man smiled eagerly at the pair, bowing his head. "It's my pleasure, sir."

Turning away, the group wandered over to one of the fancy couches and out of the traffic line. Reaching into the second duffell, Jayne pulled out a bag of credits and tossed it causally to Mal. "You can count it if ya want to. But I ain't waitin' around to watch you."

The pair moved off for the elevator when River suddenly paused. Glancing back over her shoulder at Mal, she spoke up slowly. "Wouldn't have held if you didn't get it. Would've been all out of air without it." That said she let Jayne pull her into the elevator, the doors slipping shut quietly behind them.

Mal frowned and tossed the bag of credits to Zoe, "Come on, lets get what we need and fly off this rock."

Zoe frowned in confusion as the pushed out of the doors. "Sir, what did she mean by that last comment."

"The compression coil."

"Sir?"

Mal shook his head as the pushed on into the crowds of the promenade. "I think she means the compression coil, but I'm not sure why she's bringing that up. Reckon I don't want to stick around to find out anyway."

-

Pushing open the door to the bathroom, Jayne quickly stripped and stepped into a hot shower. Taking a long second to savor the rushing water as it beat against his body, mind slowly ruminating over the past few months. Rolling his head forward he let the water beat against his face: married crazy, crazy kidnapped, rescued crazy- switched on. An impulse to beat his head against the tiles suddenly crept through his skin.

The tension building in his body was not washing away. Jayne shut the water off and stood for a long second staring at the fancy tile patterns. He'd snapped! That was it - he'd been hanging around crazy too much, letting her marry him, rescuing her from the death trap, letting himself talk himself into that damn kiss after the rescue. Now he was finally waking up, the endorphins had cleared out of his system, he could stop and think. Jayne felt his fingers claw into a tight fist, the startling blues of the tiles calling out to him.

Turning away Jayne swiped a rough hand across his face and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he quickly dried off and pulled on his pants before reaching out to grab a shirt but froze again. It'd been easy to pass off the marriage, to even pass off the kiss, to pass off her conversation with the captain, and her fears last night, they had all come so easily with a purpose - pacify the girl - give her want she wanted - keep her on his side.

The bathroom door creaked open, admitting the small girl. The tension mounted in his stomach.

"One of these day-" Jayne started out of habit, but the words died on his lips.

Her eyes flicked around the bathroom in search of their usual mission, but Jayne had already shaved this morning. River frowned but nevertheless moved over to the sink and perched herself there, waiting silently for her turn at the shower.

Jayne frowned, moving slowly to stand in front of her, his t-shirt still gripped tightly in one hand. With his freehand he reached up to gently touch her head. "You ain't got any control over your emotions."

The frown quickly plastered itself across her lips, her forehead wrinkling in worry. "I- I know that." River whispered, watching him with wide eyes.

"What am I feelin' right now?" Jayne questioned, his hand dropping from her head to tightly grip the edge of the sink.

River frowned, a hand coming up to slowly touch the center of his chest. "Tense-" she whispered. "Caged," she added, drawing her hand back almost fearfully.

Jayne's grip on the sink was turning his knuckles white, the shirt fairing no better. Still he keep his eyes pinned on the small woman in front of him. "You're a kid."

River ardently shook her head, "I'm not a kid-"

"You're a kid." Jayne felt the knot of tension shifting up through his chest, heart beating painfully against his sternum. "You're a crazy kid with no control over your emotions. You said all kids are greedy and want more, so you took it." River's eyes darted away from him, but Jayne continued. "Then you said that the switch had been turned on to make two by two, and this mornin' you said I was in control."

River nodded slowly, suddenly afraid to speak under his scrutinizing glare.

"Did ya mean it?" The question stumped River. Jayne leaned in an inch closer. "Did ya mean it?"

The smaller girl frowned, "I- not sure, not sure what-"

"When you said that you wanted more? Did ya mean it?" Jayne felt the tension swell inside of his chest again as the small girl remained silent in front of him. The shirt dropped to the floor and his hand flew up, gently taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face up. "Listen here, girl. You said it yourself, I'm in control. You feel what I feel." The small girl opened her mouth to speak, but Jayne cut her off. "I'm in control now, next time someone's ruttin' feelings creeps into you head, you don't listen."

"Don't understand - I can't shut out."

"No- you listen girl, you hear only what I feel. You feel only what I feel. Ain't no if about it. I ain't asking you to shut them out, I'm only telling you to listen to me. They can rabble on all they want inside your head, but you're only gonna listen to me."

River slowly nodded, her wide eyes glued to his face as Jayne continued, "Me and you, were one now. Ain't no if about it, you said you wanted more, so your getting more. Ain't no one ever gonna control us. It's you and me against the world, only you and me against every single person out there. If we're gonna do this you got to understand that." His eyes rapidly roamed her face, searching for a sign of understanding. "Got it, girl?"

The breath hitched in River's throat for a second, before gushing out it firm confident, "Yes, I- I understand."

Words spoken, silence settled over the pair, the tension still rippling through his body as Jayne stared down at her. Her breath seemed shallow, his eyes still pinned on her form. The tick of the clock seemed to suddenly slow to a stop. Jayne's grip slowly released her chin, his head moving in close. River felt her hands slowly shift, moving to slowly climb up his chest, wrapping around his shoulder, eyes fluttering closed.

Jayne pressed his lips to hers, his grip on the sink tightening. His free hand shifted slowly, circling around to cup the back of her head, lips slowly forcing her opens. His hearts thumping in his chest as he angled his head, tasting the warmth of her mouth. He vaguely connected the thought that her legs were wrapping around his waist, only vaguely connected that his hand had finally released it's grip on the sink to grip her instead.

-

The soft smell of sterilized hallways greeted Dobson as he pushed open the lab door and stepped out into Holden's territory. Moving carefully down the hallways he sliped past the nurses unseen and out a back door.

"Damn," The alliance officer cursed, kicking at the brick wall. Not a sight of the fugitive, not even a glimpse. The bait wasn't working, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his communication tool and hit the button. A short beep followed,

"Lt. Dobson - your report." The small device squeaked in what sounded like a vaguely feminine voice.

-

River's body fell back against the white sheets, hair fanning about her head, Jayne following after. His lips chasing hers down, hands gently stroking down the exposed skin of her arms.

The world spun inside of her head, for once blissfully quiet as she focused in on Jayne. The thumping of her heart the only thing she heard, the nervous swirl of her stomach the only thing she felt. Her eyes fluttered close as Jayne's lips slowly trailed down away from her lips, kissing the curve of her neck, his fingers drawing enticing circles in her skin.

-

Simon stepped into his father's room and paused at the sight presented to him. Regan Tam sat next to her husband's bed, her hand holding tightly to Gabriel's as she watched his face for any sign of consciousness. "Simon, I'm worried. Something doesn't feel right."

"His scans are looking good." Simon assured. Taking the seat across from her, he reached out to grab her trembling hand. "Why don't you go and get some rest, mom, I'll watch him this afternoon."

Regan glanced worriedly from her husband to her son, "What if something happens, what if he wakes up."

"I'll call you if he so much as moves a muscles." The promise seemed to do little to reassure her. Simon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning back to his mother. "We need to give it time mom, just go and make sure you get something warm to eat and a good rest. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen today."

-

The consistent thumping of his heart seemed to echo through Jayne's head, deft fingers expertly tugging at the shirt that hid River's pale skin. Two years he'd kept his fingers relatively off, for two years he watched her, content to play big brother, all the while longing for more.

The shirt flew off, his lips leaving a trail down her soft flesh. The pit of his stomach lurched, hands now working swiftly at the rest of her clothing. Her small hands where working slowly down his chest, driving his senses up the wall, making his blood boil- two years of pent of tension finally finding release.

-

"We need to move now!" Dobson cursed into the small device. "I don't think you understand the situation. If we leave her open in the field much longer who knows what will happen."

The device squawked in his hands, "Negative, command thinks using Dr. Tam will damage their appearance. The Doctor is a highly qualified and respected. He's managed to keep his side search out of the public eye."

"No one will care if we haul him in."

"Command doesn't agree with you."

Dobson managed to keep the curse under his breath this time as he glared down at the small device. "I don't think you understand the situation. She's been out of our control for almost two years. If Cobb figures out the trigger, if he controls her then is no amount of cutting, rearranging, that will regain control of her. We might as well take her out back and put an end to this whole arrangement with a bullet."

Silence answered him.

-

They're tangled in the sheets, bodies are one, his lips are locked onto her pulse point, finger's entwining with hers. River's heart spiked up into her throat, Jayne's fingers clenching around her as she arched her back. Her heart has been doing things it's never done before, having palpations, flipping over and over, for a second she convinced that something's terribly wrong with her - but she's too busy to focus on any thought for long. And all she can feel is him.

-

"Lt. Dobson." The communicator squeaked after several long moments of silence. "Command has decided to alter their course of action. We'll be sending down two officers, commence with your plan to take Dr. Tam into custody."

Dobson stopped the sigh of relief from slipping off his lips.

"Dr. Tam is to remain unharmed. Command does not want a media situation if they can avoid it. Us all precautions, our goal is to recapture the fugitive. Rendezvous with the fleet behind the Amite Moon."

-

The clock on the nightstand struck noon as Jayne slowly pulled his pants back on, searching the room for the duffel bags and a clean shirt. "Come on, baby." He called over his shoulder, finally spotting the duffels where he'd dropped them by the door. "We need ta get those scans to the doc so he can fix your fried brain."

Reaching into the bag he slipped on a shirt. River remained silent. Glancing back over at the bed, he let a small grin slip off his lips at the sight of he small girl sprawled there, still tangled in the sheets. "Come on, doc's gotta be waiting."

River lifted her head up from the bed, glanced over at him for a long second before shaking her head no, and curling back into a small ball. Jayne grabbed one of her flowered dress and strolled casually back over to the bed. Tossing the dress over her head he reached down, grabbed the blankets, and yanked- River shrieked.

-

Mal stepped aboard Serenity, following after Zoe as she drove the loaded mule up into the cargo bay. Kaylee waved at them as she stepped over to help Zoe unload the ammunition. "We all on board?"

"Just about, Shepard Book and I finished restocking the food stuff. Ain't much that's cheap on this planet, Captain, so I couldn't stock up on extra parts. But we should be good until we hit Persephone again."

"Good, Inara still aboard?"

Kaylee nodded, "She said she figured you'd want off planet pretty soon, so she didn't call any of her contacts."

Mal nodded and turned for the stairs, "Good, looks like for once we might get off without-" Wash scurrying down the stairs towards him cut Mal off mid sentence. "Nevermind. What's up?"

"This planet is hot!"

Zoe and Kaylee paused what they were doing, moving over to stand behind the captain. "What do you mean?" Kaylee questioned. "You ain't talkin' about River and Jayne, are ya?"

"There is a whole armada sitting on the other side of the moon waiting for the sign to sweep down."

Mal blinked up at the pilot, "Say that again."

"I was surfin' the channels, bored out of my mind as usual," Wash explained, "when suddenly up pops this alliance signal and it's a nice little convo going on between two officers about how they're waiting for the signal to sweep down." Kaylee dropped a worried glance between the Captain and Zoe as Wash continued. "This planet is rigged to explode and I think we just dropped the trigger."

-

"Excuse me, doctors." Simon looked up from his father's monitor as the door opened, admitting one of Holden's nurses. Holden shifted from his position on the other side of Gabriel's bed, a questioning glance darting to the woman. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, sir, but our wayward patients have returned from their little trip."

Holden's eye lit up, his stance at once going from pensive to darn near eager. "And, was it a success?" The nurse nodded. Holden jumped from his position, scurrying over to the nurse's side eagerly. "Excellent," turning back to Simon he grinned, "If you'll excuse me for a moment, Dr. Tam."

"Of, course," Simon nodded.

"Well," Holden questioned quietly as he began to pull the door shut, "Are all their limbs intact? Jayne said that the man was-" The door closed firmly behind Holden shutting Simon out of the conversation.

"Jayne." A thought snuck it's way into Simon's head, but he shook it off with a shrug and turned back to his father's read outs. The odds were impossible.

-

"Glad to see you." Holden greeted as he stepped into the small examination room.

Jayne snorted, loping an arm over River's shoulder. "Almost didn't -" Holden raised an eyebrow, but Jayne shook it off. "Too long of a story doc, and I'm starving'. Just came to deliver the goods." Reaching into his pocket Jayne produced the chip and handed it over to the doctor. "Figured we'll linger for a few days - but if something happens send word through Monty as usual."

Holden grinned, holding up the data chip, "Excellent,"

-

Simon stepped lightly out into the hallway, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat off his forehead. This was going to be a lot harder then he'd thought. Nothing was showing up clearly on the scans and there was little to no information to aid his thinking. The longer he lingered here, the further River disappeared into the black. Rubbing his temple, Simon bit down on his lip and shook off the thought - he had to save his father first, then he could save his little sister..

"Simon Tam," The sharp familiar voice made Simon pause, "you are bound by law to stand down."

The shock washed over Simon, spinning to his left and the sound of the voice, he couldn't help but take a step back in shock and confusion. Dobson stood at the far end of the hall, flanked by two men carrying weapons. "Ex- excuse me?" Simon finally managed to stutter. "Under what charges, under what jurisdiction?"

"Don't play daft, man," Dobson barked as he slowly advanced. "I'm arresting you under jurisdiction code 1:2.56 for aiding and abetting in the escape of the fugitive River T-" Dobson froze mid word, eyes going wide at something positioned out of sight.

Simon spun back to his right, heart contracting as a new sight greeted him.

Time stopped.

She stood at the end of the hall. Still, yet taking large gulps of air. Long waves of brown hair swept into a tight pony tail, her face pale, eyes wide in shock- all framed by the larger man standing behind her. And him - the same tough face from the wanted picture glaring, hands reaching down towards a holstered weapon.

Time jerked back to a start.

Dobson grabbed Simon, pinning him against the wall with one hand as he pulled a weapon with another. Behind them the two men scrambled for their own weapons. "Shoot them now!"


End file.
